


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

by spitandcoffee



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 98,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandcoffee/pseuds/spitandcoffee
Summary: ignore me





	1. Prelude

The weeping pulled Ami back to consciousness, a young man's broken cries of pain and grief. She struggled to think clearly, taking in the battlefield around her, and her blood ran cold. Minako and Rei lay crumpled against the wall, the force of the impact breaking and twisting them. Makoto was impaled in the phone booth, her blood forming a pool around her limp form. Mamoru lay in the odd young man's arms, the boy rocking him as he wept. And Usagi..

Their Princess almost looked like she was sleeping, laying there on the pavement. Usagi's eyes closed, her golden hair spread about her, she looked like she was waiting for her fairy tale prince to awaken her. But the blood on her chest shattered the comforting illusion, and Ami could almost feel something breaking inside of her own heart at the sight.

"Usagi," Ami managed weakly.

Fiore looked up in surprise, looking over to where he had flung her with a single sweep of his sword. His skin was pale green, and his hair was blue, with two pink tufts on each side of his face. His clothing was all black, edged in gold, with a flower on his breast.

"You still live," Fiore said to her softly, laying Mamoru down on the pavement gently. His eyes hardened as gracefully he rose to his feet, "You and that girl tricked him, turned him against me. For that, you will pay."

Ami knelt there, blood streaming down her face from the cut that Fiore had given her. It was odd, she thought to herself dazedly as Fiore calmly approached, I didn't know that you could feel cold rage. Her power sang within her, rising to new levels, and once he was near enough she flung her hand up and cried out, "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Urk," Fiore staggered back, gazing down at where a spear of sharpened ice had plunged right through the kisenian flower on his breast. He struggled to lift his blade, and looked down into what looked like the cold blue eyes of a demon.

Again and again Ami struck, driving the many spears of ice into him. With a fury that she had never known before she drew deep upon her power and screamed, "Shine Aqua STORM!" A massive wave of elemental cold poured out of her and Fiore simply exploded, each and every cell of his body rupturing, his body crumbling to frozen dust.

In the darkness of her apartment Ami Mizuno came awake, her chest heaving and body covered with a cold sweat. 'At least I didn't wake up screaming,' she thought weakly. She turned to look out the window, noting it was still dark outside. With a sigh she slipped out of bed, knowing that she wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight.

The apartment was lit only by the moonlight that came through the windows, but Ami still navigated the dark halls with ease. She carefully opened up the other bedroom nearby her own, and peeked inside. The little girl lay there on the bed, curled around the doll that she held, her pink hair spread out around her on the pillows.

'Good, I didn't wake up Chibi-Usa,' Ami thought with some relief as she shut the door as quietly as possible.

Ami walked down the hallway and passed through the living room, smiling slightly as she looked at the sleeping Luna and Artemis curled up together on the couch. She moved on to the kitchen, putting the kettle on to make herself some tea.

The distorted reflection of her face in the shiny side of the toaster caught her eye, and Ami reached up to trace the scar running from one cheek, across the bridge of her nose and down to the other. If Fiore's strike had been just a bit harder, she would either be blind or dead. Her mother had urged her to consider plastic surgery, but Ami had refused. She wanted to remember, always.

The soft whistle of the kettle caught her attention, and she turned off the heat before pouring a cup of the hot water. Two tea bags floated in the water before sinking, and she sat down at the small dining table to let it brew.

The dream still hovered about her. Ami sat back in her chair with a sigh, letting herself remember what happened after that...

Ami sat there on the pavement, not caring that blood was dripping down her face onto the pavement, or that bits of Fiore had splashed against her. She was numb, as if all the heat had been sucked right out of her in that final attack.

"Ami?" a little girl's voice asked weakly.

Ami's head jerked up, looked at the stunned, shell shocked face of Chibi-Usa. The little girl was bone pale, tears streaking her face. 'She just saw both her parents killed, right before her eyes,' she thought dazedly. Ami forced herself to her feet, summoning up some of her power to cleanse the blood and filth from her costume.

"Come here," Ami said softly, and with a cry Chibi-Usa ran into her arms. She held the broken, sobbing child close to her, murmuring soft, soothing worlds that she knew would have no meaning to her right now. She held her until the tears eased into sniffles, keeping her close.

They both felt it then, the warmth and the light on their faces. The five of them floated there, glowing with an inner light, there expressions serene, yet sorrowful. "Mommy," Chibi-Usa cried, trying to fight free of Ami's arms to run towards them.

Ami took in the bodies that were still laying on the pavement and held Chibi-Usa back, knowing exactly what these shining figures were. "You can't touch them," she said to the struggling girl, "they aren't entirely here."

Usagi's face was the saddest as she gazed down at her daughter, then looked up at Ami's face. "Will you take care of her?" she asked, her voice ringing in Ami's mind. Ami nodded, accepting the responsibility fully knowing the obligation it placed her under. She smiled gently at Chibi-Usa, and though Ami couldn't seem to hear what was said, the words comforted the little girl.

"I failed you," Ami murmured, looking away from her friends, feeling tears and a bit of blood still trickling down her face.

"No," Makoto's voice was gentle, "you avenged us. Thank you." A gentle kiss on the cheek, and Ami almost felt something pass between them.

Rei gave her a smile, "Take care of yourself, Ami. I know how you like to take care of everyone else, but save some energy for yourself." A soft touch, a spark, and she moved on.

Minako surprised her with a gentle kiss on the brow. "This isn't good- bye," Minako said softly, "just farewell." The senshi of love's voice dropped to a whisper, "There is someone waiting for you out there, I promise."

Mamoru put his hands on her shoulders and she felt her costume itself changing, becoming tougher and more durable. The shoulders decorations became more elaborate, and the bow at the back lengthened even as she felt a weight gently settle on her back. "My sword, Champion of the Moon Kingdom," Mamoru's voice was soft.

Usagi looked at Ami with eyes dark with the regret of what she had to ask her, so Ami took it out of her hands. "Yes," Ami said to her softly, "I'll guard the Silver Imperium Crystal until you return. I swear it will be safe."

"Always the wisest among us," Usagi murmured, and tears somehow glistened in her blue eyes. The Crystal floated above one hand, and Ami's transformation wand was in the other. She brought them together, there was a blinding flash, and a broach marked with the insignia of Mercury dropped down into Ami's lap.

Usagi turned to where the guardian cats were stirring and she and Minako spoke to them a few moments. Both cats looked almost as bad as Ami felt, torn open by their grief. 'I guess I have two more to watch over,' Ami thought.

"Minako's right, this is not good-bye," the voices rang out to them all as the figures began to fade away, "merely a farewell..."

Ami noted that the sky was lightening outside and that her tea had gone cold. She got up to put the kettle back on, and dumped the old cup down the sink. 'Chibi-Usa will be up soon, better start breakfast,' she thought.

It had been over a year since it happened, a year since a very new life had been thrust upon her. She had adapted, and she hoped even begun to find a certain kind of contentment in her new life. But things were changing again, and she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

The Outers had arrived...

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 2, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

 

 

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

 

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

 

 

More

 

 

if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}

 

 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

 

if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

 

 

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)

* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
604  
Chapter 2: 1

 

Super Sailor Mercury: Shattered Ice Part One

"Ami!" Chibi-Usa startled her, bustling into the kitchen with a smile.

"Good Morning," Ami smiled down at the little pink haired girl, "breakfast is nearly ready."

"Did you make pancakes again?" she asked eagerly.

Ami smiled slightly, "Of course." She went over to the stove, flipping them expertly as she asked, "What do you want to do today?"

"Could I go over to see Hotaru?" Chibi-Usa asked happily.

Ami avoided showing her wince as she answered, "Of course. I'll go visit my mom after I drop you off there."

"Ok," Chibi-Usa smiled.

'The resilience of children,' Ami thought sadly. Chibi-Usa wsn't over it, of course, the nightmares came to her more often than to Ami, and often she would slip into Ami's bed at night. Especially right after it happened...

Ami's first reflex had been to try to return Chibi-Usa to her own time, but on further concideration she discarded that idea. Ami had developed two theories on the child's continued existance after her parent's death in the here and now, neither one terribly pleasant.

The first was that Chibi-Usa was now some kind of temporal anomaly, a little blip in the fabric of space time. If so, attempting to transport her through time could cause her to simply cease to exist. As grim as that idea was, another darker possibility also soon occured to her.

Sometime in the future, Usagi, Mamoru and all the others would be reborn. Usagi and Mamoru would get married, eventually becoming the rulers of the future era of Crystal Tokyo, and have Chibi-Usa as planned. Then, they would quite deliberately send their daughter back in time to face the slaughter of her own parents' past selves.

If that were so, Ami had grave misgivings about sending her back home. However, Chibi-Usa had taken the decision right out of her hands. On a visit to the Tsukino home Chibi-Usa had used the Luna-ball to hypnotize everyone in Usagi's family into forgetting that she had ever existed, then explained to Ami that she was going home with her.

'Which lead to it's own problems, of course,' Ami thought as she helped Chibi-Usa up into her compact car.

Ami drove the car with the same sort of precision she used in everything, reaching the little house in only a few minutes. She reached over and unlocked the passenger's door, but Chibi-Usa hesitated. "Is something wrong?" Ami asked her softly.

"Well," Chibi-Usa looked down, "Hotaru told me that Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna would really like you to come in, sometime."

Ami opened up the passenger door as she softly said, "I'm not ready to do that, not yet."

Chibi-Usa nodded, "It's all right." The front door of the house opened up and she ran forward, nearly knocking over the slightly older Hotaru.

Ami noticed three figures standing at the front window looking out at her, and for a moment met their gazes steadily. Then she started up the car and was off.

'The Outers,' Ami remembered their first meeting, 'that was a incredible disaster.' They had met when the Heart Snatchers had begun to attack, a event that quickly broke down into shouted recriminations and harsh words that couldn't be taken back.

Uranus had been brutal with her, but the worst had been her own cold fury with Pluto, the Senshi of time. Rationally she knew that Pluto was bound by her duties not to interfere, but at that point she had just not cared. It had been poor Chibi-Usa who had brought her to her senses, tearfully pleading with her to stop yelling at Puu.

'Of course, Haruka was right about my failing Usagi,' Ami admitted as she climbed out of her car to walk towards the hospital doors, 'probably why I got so angry. And my feelings of guilt are what's keeping me from working effectivelly with them.'

The nurses called out their greetings to Ami, and she gave them a wave. "Dr. Mizuno's up on the fifth floor, doing her rounds," the youngest nurse smiled.

"Thanks," Ami smiled as she stepped into the elevator. The ride up was silent, and she saw her mother fairly quickly as she entered the wards on that level.

Dr. Saeko Mizuno looked up with a smile as she pulled Ami into a swift hug. "Good to see you," she murmured into her daughter's ear softly.

Ami blushed a bit, but returned the hug gently. "You about done?" she asked, knowing the answer having timed her arrival to her Mother's break.

"Just about," Saeko agreed. They soon retired to Saeko office, and the good doctor poured out cups of tea for both of them. "So how's your... other job?"

Ami smiled slightly. After her injury, and especially after bringing Chibi-Usa home with her, she had told her mother everything about her double life and how she got hurt. "Pretty quiet, lately. I'm hoping it lasts," she added.

"And Chibi-Usa?" Saeko asked.

"On the surface she's fine," Ami sighed out softly, "but I'm not so sure. I wish I could read her just a little bit better." She looked up to see Saeko smiling at her oddly. "What?"

"You sound like a mother," her mother pointed out with a smile. Ami groaned, and Saeko smirked as she sipped at her tea, "And her friend, Hotaru?"

"Fine, I think," Ami looked away uncomfortably.

"You haven't tried to make friends with the other Scouts off-duty, have you," Saeko made it a statement, not a question at all. She sighed, "Usagi and your other friends wouldn't have wanted you to mourn them forever."

"I know," Ami nodded. She smiled wryly, "It doen't help that the three of them sort of hold be in awe now, either."

"Wha..?" Saeko blinked.

The battles against the Heart Snatchers had all ended in a foot race, of all things. The Holy Grail shone before them all, hanging there in midair between the three talismans, and it came down to whom would reach it first. Sailor Mercury had leapt for it, putting all her strength into that effort, and her hands closed on the Grail.

And the world exploded around her as she transformed to another level.

The power surged outward, erradicating the remaining Witches Five in only a single moment. Professor Tomoe's lab as next, the dark presence in his body expelled forcefully even as Sailor Saturn awoke, her and the Grail's power destroying the presence of Mistress Nine within her.

"It can't be her," Sailor Uranus' shaken voice in the stillness.

"The legends spoke only of a princess and a champion," Sailor Pluto's voice quietly replied, "so why not her?"

The Grail sang in her mind, telling her how to erradicate all evil, purify the entire world. It was rediculously easy, the detailed map laid out in her brain. But with all her will Ami turned away, letting the light of the Grail die down as she floated to the floor.

"Are you all right?" Chibi-Moon asked worriedly.

"I will be," Sailor Mercury managed weakly.

"Why did you stop?" Sailor Neptune asked softly.

"This power isn't meant for me to use," Sailor Mercury had said to them softly, "it belongs to the future."

And Sailor Pluto had gravely nodded her approval.

"That's incredible," Saeko blinked at her daughter. "But what did you mean, it belongs to the future?" she asked softly.

"We, the Senshi, visited the future once, a utopia called Crystal Tokyo," Ami answered her quietly. She touched the Grail crest on her broach, "I think they used this in creating it."

"Incredible," Saeko repeated it softly. She hesitated for a moment, "Do you ever regret moving out?"

Ami smiled sadly, "I regret fighting you over Chibi-Usa and the rest of it when I left. But I still think that it's for the best. If what happened to Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Minako taught me anything, it that the life I lead is very dangerous." Her eyes narrowed with resolve, "And I won't see you being hurt by it."

"I can never argue with you when you make that face," Saeko said with a smile. She reached out to take her daughter's hand, "I know that Makoto left you a great deal of money, but if you need anything, anything at all, just call."

Ami hugged her back, knowing that her mother's break was just about over. "I will," she answered her softly.

"And try to make friends with those Outers," Saeko gave her a no- nonsense motherly look, "that's an order."

Ami actually laughed softly, "I'll try."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

Some people are almost born with the qualities that made one cool. Others develop it early, and never seem to go wrong. A few work at becoming cool, some achieving it and others not. And a few, a rare few, achieve coolness by accident, going on with their lives completely unaware that they've become the idol of an entire school.

'Ami Mizuno,' Haruka Tenoh thought with a smile, 'certainly fell into the last category.' The sandy-blonde haired, boyishly tall young woman watched Ami from the safety of the crowd, trying to figure her out.

It wasn't any one thing that made Ami cool. It wasn't the scar, though it was distinctive. It wasn't the clothes, in even darker colors than she had previously had worn. And it wasn't the attitude, though something had certainly changed in there as well. It was a combination of all those things and more that had given Ami the quality that people described as cool.

Not wanting to be seen lurking about Haruka moved on with the crowd, listening with a smile to some of the whispered conversations that were going on all around her. The majority of them were all about Ami, her having graduated to this institute so early, her being in the top of her classes, and a fair number of comments about her overall cuteness.

"Hello, Haruka," the gentle voice came up beside her and continued, "how is our young charge doing today?" Michiru fell into step beside Haruka quite easily, the green haired girl smiling up at her taller lover happily.

"Doing just fine," Haruka answered dryly, "and I'm certain that she'd resent knowing that we're keeping an eye on her."

"True," Michiru admitted, "but I do worry about her."

"You and Setsuna both do," Haruka nodded, her own eyes flickering with regret. A slight smile appeared on her face as she added, "Too bad she just can't make up some excuse to get Ami down to the nurse's office."

"I'm not even going to suggest that to her," Michiru smiled. They walked on together a bit, "What should we do now?"

"Not sure," Haruka answered. She frowned, "Ami looks like she's doing fine, but other than Chibi-Usa she's... alone."

"There's not much we can do about that," Michiru sighed softly, "we've taken the first steps. She just has to decide to respond."

Ami Mizuno turned with a frown, having caught a flash of sandy blonde hair in the corner of her eye. 'I guess not,' she thought before turning back to her route.

"Excuse me, Miss Mizuno?" a man's voice asked.

Ami looked the young man over, assessing him with a single glance. He was athletic, but there was a furtive look about him too, as if he had become very practiced at the art of deception. "Yes?" she asked the two men there simply.

One of the teachers stood beside him, and Ami instantly recognized him as the coach of one of the school's athletic teams. "I was wondering if you could help us out," the teacher said to her with an unrelenting sort of cheerfulness in his voice, "You see, Mr. Takema here needs some tutoring, and I've hear that..."

"No." With that, Ami turned to walk away.

"Wait a moment," the teacher sounded surprised, "I wasn't finished."

Ami turned to give the teacher such a look that he stepped back from her involuntarily. "Yes, you were. You don't want a tutor, you want someone who will do all of your star athlete's work for him. That is something that I will not do," she finished. She walked away, leaving the two stunned figures standing there behind her.

The two men stood there in stunned shock until the soft sound of clapping could be heard, jerking them back to life. "The fearsome Ami Mizuno strikes once again," Setsuna said with a certain amount of amusement.

"What do you mean, fearsome?" the teacher managed weakly.

"Our Ms. Mizuno has developed quite the reputation," Setsuna said to him with honest admiration in her voice, "as someone who even the teachers fear to cross." She looked thoughtfully at the boy he was escorting, "She certainly had this situation pegged. Doesn't he have a make-up assignment due, one to save his grade?"

"Yes he does," the teacher sighed. He looked over at Setsuna hopefully, "You seem to understand her, could you appeal to her to help out Mr. Takema?"

Setsuna smiled sadly, "I rather doubt that."

The nurse's office was often quiet, and Setsuna's duties there were rarely taxing, giving her plenty of time to think. Too much time, she often had to admit. Lately, the problem of Ami Mizuno lay at the forefront of her thoughts.

'She's been hurt so terribly deeply,' Setsuna thought, 'lost so very much.'

All their pain over the loss of the Princess had come to the surface when the Outers had first met Sailor Mercury, boiling up in angry words. Haruka had been biting, accusing Ami of failing in her duties, of being less of a Senshi than those who had fallen in battle. And Ami's anger had been directed at her, at Pluto's decision not to intervene to save Usagi and the others.

Intellectually, Setsuna was certain that Ami fully understood all the complex reasons for her decision not to act. But reason hadn't been much at play on that day, and Ami had been as harsh as Haruka. Perhaps she was even more so because of her instinctive understanding of Setsuna's own powers over the timestream.

'And then there was the Grail,' Setsuna thought glumly.

Haruka and Michiru had chosen to keep Ami out of their plans, Haruka due to distrust, Michiru due to concern for the fragile young woman. Sailor Mercury and Chibi-Moon had walked into the chapel blind, not knowing what was happening but determined to help however they could, and in the end the Grail had fallen into Ami's hands.

And quite unexpectedly the Grail awoke.

It's power shouldn't have fully manifested itself for centuries, but in Sailor Mercury's hands the Grail sang. It obliterated the Witches Five, the Heart Snatchers, and their dark masters in a single wave of pure power, and Setsuna had been certain that Ami was going to use it to transform the entire Earth itself. But in a single act of supreme will power Ami drew all that power back, containing it once more within the Grail itself.

'She is the most powerful of the Senshi,' Setsuna thought, 'which means that we Outers are going to have to learn to work with her. Somehow.'

Haruka and Michiru got home first, so Michiru usually started up dinner. She and Setsuna were the most domestic in the household, while Haruka was the least. Hotaru was willing to help, of course, but she had a lot to learn.

Setsuna came last, and sighed happily as she came in and smelled dinner cooking. "Michiru, will you marry me?" she joked.

"I'm taken, as you well know," Michiru laughed. She looked up at Setsuna thoughtfully, "I wasn't aware that you swung that way."

"It wasn't that uncommon in the Moon Kingdom," Setsuna explained.

"Does that mean Michiru and I could have gotten married back then?" Haruka asked her as she walked in from the garage, cleaning grease off of her hands.

With a slight smile Setsuna said, "I believe you were married, actually."

Hotaru ran into the room with a smile, "Is Chibi-Usa coming over again tonight?"

"I think so," Michiru agreed.

The small car pulled up outside, but something unusual happened. Watching as covertly as possible they saw Ami get out, going around to open Chibi-Usa's door. Taking the pink haired gir's hand in hers Ami proceeded to walk up the sidewalk to the front door.

*Ding dong!* the doorbell rang.

The three women looked at each other in surprise. Hotaru tugged on Setsuna's arm, so she walked to the door and opened it with a smile. Ami looked nervous, that made Setsuna feel a bit better, "Hello, Ms. Mizuno. It's nice to see you again."

"Call me Ami," she smiled back. She hesitated, "Chibi-Usa tells me that Hotaru mentioned that it might be nice if I visited sometime. I thought I'd take you up on it."

Setsuna stepped aside to let her in, "We're glad to have you."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

Ami pulled the small car up outside the Outers' home and took a deep, steadying breath. 'I can do this,' she thought to herself seriously.

"What's wrong, Ami?" Chibi-Usa looked up at her innocently.

Ami smiled down at the pink haired little girl, "I think I'm going to come inside with you today, is that all right?"

"That'll make Hotaru happy," Chibi-Usa beamed.

Ami got out first, them went around to open up Chibi-Usa's door. She took the little girl's hand in hers and proceeded to walk up the sidewalk to the front door. They reached the front door, and Ami had to fight back a smile as the curtains ruffled. 'Guess someone was watching for us,' she thought as she reached for the bell.

*Ding dong!* the doorbell rang.

It took a few moments for it to be answered, and Ami could hear a whispered conversation going on just inside. The blue haired young woman looked down at Chibi-Usa, who just shrugged slightly. Ami felt nervous as the front door opened and Setsuna smiled slightly, "Hello, Ms. Mizuno. It's nice to see you again."

"Call me Ami," she smiled back at the elegant black haired woman. She hesitated before offering, "Chibi-Usa tells me that Hotaru mentioned that it might be nice if I visited sometime. So I thought I'd take you up on it."

Setsuna stepped aside to let her in, "We're glad to have you."

"Thank you, Ms. Meiou " Ami followed her in.

Setsuna smiled gently at the grave young woman, "I don't think anyone would object to the using of their first names."

Before Ami could say anything, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru came into the living room together. "Chibi-Usa," she beamed, running to the pink haired girl's side. The taller dark haired girl hugged the smaller pink one, then looked up at Ami with a slight smile, "Hello Ami."

"Hello, Hotaru," Ami bent slightly to return her smile. It gave her a moment to collect herself, trying to deal with the unexpected smiles on the other two Outers' faces. 'I thought they'd be angry,' she mused, 'especially Haruka.'

"Ami," Michiru smiled at her happily, "welcome to our home."

"Hey," Haruka gave her a tentative smile, and the echoes of their last big fight hung in the air between them. One wrong word, a single angry gesture, and the fragile peace would be broken.

Ami firmly set those words behind her as she smiled at Michiru, "I'm glad I was invited." She offered her hand to Haruka, "Nice to see you, again."

Haruka took that offered hand, shaking it firmly. "Let's get you sat down," the sandy haired, boyish woman smiled as Chibi-Usa dragged Hotaru off so that they could go play together.

Setsuna felt a surge of relief at how well things were going. She paused in the kitchen doorway, "I'll go make some tea."

Ami smoothly took a seat on one of the couches, her eyes widening just slightly as the two other women snuggled together on the other couch, Haruka gentlemanly enfolding Michiru in the curve of her arm. Before now she had thought they might be a couple from how they worked together, but this seemed to confirm it.

Michiru smiled at her gently and broke the silence, "I understand you're taking advanced courses at the university?"

"In medicine, yes," Ami nodded. 'Talking about school, that I can handle,' she thought in relief. "I understand you're on a music scholarship, right?"

"Yes, I'm studying the violin," Michiru smiled.

"And her paintings are all over the campus," Haruka said proudly.

"I've seen a few," Ami agreed. "I heard you perform once with Haruka playing the piano," she mused softly after a moment, "I thought it was beautiful."

That seemed to startle both women, somehow. "Thank you," Haruka managed. She hesitated, then looking down at the fine carpet she softly said, "I wanted to apologize, Ami."

Ami looked up to meet eyes that were earnestly looking at her. 'It can't have been easy for her to say that,' Ami mused. "Considering some of the things that I said to Setsuna," Ami smiled at her wryly, "it's understandable."

Setsuna came in carrying the tea pot, setting it down on the coffee table and pouring out four cups. "What's understandable?" she asked.

Ami took a breath. One of the reasons she had avoided coming here for so long was because she knew she would have to do this. She looked up at the seemingly serene Setsuna, "I wanted to say how sorry I am for what I said to you."

"That's not necessary," Setsuna said quietly.

Michiru chuckled softly and the others looked up at her in surprise. "Haruka's trying to apologize to Ami, Ami wants to say sorry to Setsuna, and I'm sure that she and I have things we're both sorry for, too," she shrugged.

Ami's lips quirked just slightly, "It is mildly absurd, isn't it?"

Setsuna looked at both Ami and Haruka, and for a moment was struck by how similar they were in some ways. Strength, intensity, pride, they both had that. 'I wonder, was Ami like this before?' she thought sadly.

"So what do we do now?" Haruka asked softly.

"We move on," Setsuna said simply. She looked at the others, "We put the past behind us, forgive each other for what happened, and start over."

Ami picked up her cup of tea, swirling it around a bit before she took a drink. It was perfect. "All right," she said firmly, "we move forward from now, as senshi."

Setsuna was a bit surprised to hear herself say, "And as friends?"

Ami's face paled slightly, her scar darkening to a fierce red as she took a unsteady breath. After a moment she smiled weakly and quietly offered, "I'll try."

Michiru was giving Setsuna the oddest look, and Ami wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Then the green haired girl smiled at her, "I just have one question."

Ami blinked, "Yes?"

Michiru offered this to all present, "Who will be our leader?"

There was a very long silence when a voice said clearly, "Sailor Mercury." The four looked up to see Hotaru and Chibi-Usa standing there in the doorway. It was Hotaru who had spoken, looking at them with a maturity far beyond her years.

"Oh, no," Ami started to say.

Haruka didn't hesitate when she said, "I agree, Mercury should lead the senshi." At Ami's surprised glance she smiled slightly, "Despite my making an ass of myself, Ami handled herself with strength and maturity. And probably saved us all."

"Exactly," Hotaru said as she and Chibi-Usa took seats nearby.

"I am not ready for this," Ami said firmly.

"Were any of us ready when we gained our powers?' Chibi-Usa offered up surprisingly. "We learn as we go, and pick ourselves up after our mistakes," she finished.

"From the mouths of babes," Michiru murmured. She gave Ami a gentle smile, "From what I've seen of you, I'd tend to agree."

Ami had a almost panicked look on her face as she looked over at Setsuna, "Are you going to make it unanimous?"

Setsuna gave the boyish blue haired young woman a gentle smile, "I would tend to agree, yes, but I won't press you. If you truly do not feel ready for this, one of the others will fill the role."

Ami puffed out a breath, feeling their eyes on her. Chibi-Usa's trusting, Hotaru's piercing, Haruka's confident, Michiru clearly sympathetic and Setsuna's... She looked at her with an unreadable expression, leaving Ami wondering what was going on behind those eyes.

"All right," Ami said reluctantly, "I'll do it."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

"You actually talked to them?" Luna perked up in the chair, looking over at Ami with an expression of undisguised shock.

Ami smiled slightly. "You don't have to act so surprised, you know," she scolded the little black cat gently.

Artemis tilted his white head to the side as the cat said, "I can't quite blame Luna, Ami. You've certainly resisted any attempts we've made to get you to do it."

"I got scolded by my mom," Ami admitted.

"Saeko a wise woman," Artemis nodded sagely.

Sitting on the chair while gently petting Luna Chibi-Usa smiled up at Ami happily, "I'm just glad that you did."

Ami checked her watch, "It's getting pretty close to your bedtime." She got up to take the little pink haired girl's hand and walk with her away from the living room, "Did you get all your homework done? Did you need any help with it?"

A few moments later, a smiling Ami made her way back to the cats. "Any problems?" Luna asked their blue haired mistress.

"Not really," Ami sighed, sitting down with a thump. "I think if she could, she'd have me doing her homework for her. Still, her grades are fine," she added.

Artemis looked over at her gravely, "What's this I hear from Chibi- Usa, that the Outers asked you to be their leader?"

"I'm not certain if it's a good idea," Ami admitted, "but I accepted." She looked up at the two guardian cats, "Do you think it was a bad move?"

"No," Luna said firmly.

"Luna's right," Artemis backed her up, "you've shown your ability to handle yourself in tense situations before, and you're wise enough to make good decisions."

Ami didn't agree or disagree with them, gazing off into the distance. "I'm sorry I didn't bring you two along," she said to them instead, "it was a spur of the moment decision to go inside. Next time, I'll bring you along."

Ami got out of her chair, grabbing at her jacket and keys from a nearby table. Luna jumped down from her seat, "Do you want me to..."

"No," Ami shook her head, "I won't be gone much more than an hour." Not waiting for an answer she slipped out the door, locking it behind her with a loud click.

Artemis sighed softly, "Do you think she's getting any better?"

"Ami hasn't woken up crying for the last few weeks," Luna answered him softly. A little pause, "Or screaming, either."

"I wish there was something more we could do for her," Artemis said softly, "it's never easy, being the only survivor."

Ami left the building, walking the streets silently. The apartment building wasn't far away from where she was going, though she'd never admit that it might have been a reason she decided to rent a suite there.

The heavy metal gates were locked up for the night, but that didn't slow her down much. Ami put her and on the fence, carefully tightened her grip on the fence wire, and with a astonishing show of strength clambered up the wire mesh. She dropped down to the mesh and followed the familiar path, coming to a stop a few moments later.

"Hello, Usagi," Ami murmured softly, standing there by the marble headstone.

The five graves were all around the city, the families having made different decisions. Ami herself had found herself with the responsibility of taking care of Makoto's arrangements, and she had been buried here in this cemetery, too. She liked to think Makoto would have approved of guarding over Usagi, even after...

Ami wiped a few glittering tears from her cheeks, banishing them with a wave of her hand. She remembered Usagi, that long blonde hair, the bright blue eyes and her gentle kindness. Always trying to bring Ami out of her shell, Usagi gently scolding her when she studied too hard and reminding her to play.

"I miss you," Ami said softly. A deep breath, "I'm taking care of Chibi-Usa, and she's made a new friend." She felt a pang, remembering how Usagi had encouraged her to make friends, too. "I've been hiding behind my books again," Ami murmured.

A sound of footsteps, and a soft gasp. Ami looked up in surprise, seeing a brown haired woman standing there, looking at her in equal shock. It took Ami a moment to register who it was before blurting, "Mrs. Tsukino."

Usagi's mother took a half step forward and said questioningly, "Ami?"

'She hasn't seen me dressed in the boy's uniform before,' Ami reminded herself. She gave a half bow, "Yes, ma'am, it's me. I'll go, leave you to pay your respects in peace."

"Wait, please," the older woman called out to her before Ami could take more than a few steps down the path.

Ami tensed, but froze. She recalled visiting the Tsukino home after the service, the dark cloud that had hung over the place. Mr. Tsukino had borne up in stony silence, while poor Sammi had been in numb shock. But Mrs. Tsukino, she was in a cold rage. Harsh, bitter words to the sole survivor, and Ami just stood there and took it, knowing there was nothing she could say.

A gentle hand on the shoulder, and Mrs. Tsukino softly said, "I'm so sorry."

"No more than I am," Ami answered almost instantly.

"I know, Ami," Mrs. Tsukino said. Ami turned to look into those dark eyes as she said, "I know about Usagi being Sailor Moon, and I know about you, Sailor Mercury."

"How did.." Ami started to say, then she stopped herself. Her own mother had been able to deduce it, so there was no reason that Usagi's mother couldn't, too. "How long have you known?" she softly asked instead.

"A few years," Mrs. Tsukino looked down at the gravestone, and again Ami noticed the crescent moon engraved there. She had wondered why they had chosen it, but know she knew. The older woman softly asked, "Can you tell me what happened?"

They spoke softly under the moonlight, Ami quietly relating the battle against Fiore. Oddly, it was easier to talk about, the words coming out smoothly. She didn't make her own actions heroic, instead focusing on the aftermath, the visitations of the spirits. She also edited any mention of Chibi-Usa, unsure of how much the older woman recalled her.

"You avenged her," Mrs. Tsukino said quietly, "that means a great deal to me." She rubbed her temples as if her head pained her, "Is that little pink haired girl all right?"

"She's fine," Ami said gently.

"She was Usagi's daughter, wasn't she," Mrs. Tsukino murmured, not really expecting an answer. She looked up at Ami, "Why did she leave us like that?"

Assuming she was talking about Chibi-Usa Ami said, "The lives we lead as Senshi are very dangerous, and we can't always protect those around us."

"Maybe," the older woman acknowledged the point before continuing, "but you mustn't cut yourself off from people, either."

Ami smiled sadly, "That almost sounds like something Usagi would have said to me."

"Good," Mrs. Tsukino said quietly. She managed a weak smile, "It may take some time, but I would be honored to count you as a friend of my family again."

"I'd be honored," Ami smiled.

They talked for a little longer, both paying their respects before Ami escorted the older woman out of the graveyard. Oddly, one of the side gates was left unlocked, Mrs. Tsukino having gained entrance through there.

Ami flagged down a taxi, paying the driver and ordering him, "Escort her to her door."

"You don't need to..." Mrs. Tsukino looked surprised.

Ami shrugged, "It makes me feel better, too." She waved farewell to her, watching the taxi disappear around a curve. Curiously Ami felt better, as if talking to Usagi's mother had lightened her own burden, somehow. She strode back to her apartment, finally ready for bed.

Time passed by the metal gate to the graveyard, then an odd disturbance appeared in the air beside it. Sailor Pluto stepped out of the timestream, a wave of her staff closing the rift. She relocked the heavy gate the way it was supposed to be, then with a single thought returned the key to it's proper place and time.

"I just hope Ami doesn't discover I meddled," Sailor Pluto sighed.

To be continued..


	6. Chapter 5

Ami Mizuno made her way through the crowd, mostly unaware of the stir she generated. Her blue hair was cut boyishly short, going well with the dark boy's school uniform she had been wearing for the past few months. Looking up she saw Haruka and Michiru walking together, and after a moment of nervousness she picked up her pace.

"Good morning," Ami smiled over at the two of them slightly as she matched her pace with both young women. Their expressions were just priceless, both mildly startled by her actions. Ami began to get a little worried, wondering if she had misunderstood their invitation yesterday, until Michiru smiled at her sunnily.

"Good Morning, Ami," Michiru's voice was soft and gentle, her waves of green hair flowing around her face..

"Morning," Haruka agreed with a crisp nod of her sandy haired head, and the three of them walked on together, talking quietly.

Later that day Michiru stopped by the nurse's office to visit with Setsuna, smiling slightly as she sat across from her and reported what had happened that morning. "The whole school's talking about it," Michiru shook her head, "Ami hasn't been associating with anyone, so her talking to us seems to be big news."

"Our Miss Mizuno likes to be unpredictable," Setsuna noted, the black haired woman sitting back a bit in her chair.

Michiru chuckled softly, "I was waylaid by a small mod of young ladies in the ladies room, who seemed rather perturbed I was talking to 'their' Ami-sama." She smirked, "That, and they wanted me to introduce them to her."

"I'm sure that would go over well," Setsuna noted as she finished preparing some tea.

Michiru sat forward as her voice dropped a bit to ask, "Have you ever seen Ami visit her locker in the morning?"

Setsuna looked at her curiously, "No."

"Love letters," Michiru smirked, "lots of love letters."

A slip of paper was sticking out the slots in the locker's door, and Ami had pulled it out cautiously. Scented, with cute little hearts, and in a pink envelope it was clearly a love letter from a girl. Blushing furiously Ami had sat it down by her book bag and then pulled open the locker door. Dozens of letters cascaded from the locker and the blue haired girl scrambled to catch them all as they settled around her feet.

"I was a bit disappointed when she just threw all of the love letters out, though," Michiru said with a cute little pout.

"That doesn't really surprise me," Setsuna took a drink of tea, "from what I understand Ami had always been a solitary person before she met Usagi and the others, and it's a pattern of behavior she reverted to after their deaths."

A little smile appeared on Michiru's face, "Maybe so, but Ami approached us this morning. I'd say she's making some progress."

"I'm glad," Setsuna smiled as the bell rang and Michiru left with a wave.

Ami felt a degree of nervousness as she looked around the gym, the fencing gear being distributed to the various students as a small crowd settled down in the stands. In her boy's school uniform she limbered up her arm, looking up to see who would be her opponents, and sighed as she saw a senior moving through the crowd towards her.

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "Not happy to see me?"

"I've seen you fight before," a smiling Ami said to her dryly, "so I'm really not looking forward to losing later on."

"We'll see," was Haruka's smiling answer.

The teacher briefed them on the rules, then moved to pair them off for the initial matches. Ami ended up against a young man, his eyes narrowed as he looked at her intensely. "Yes?" Ami raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he smirked as he put the face mask on.

Ami raised her foil without answering him, calmly meeting his confident gaze until he faltered slightly. She swept in, her sword flashing, and made the first point of the match. She focused entirely on the match, the rhythm of the flashing swords, and was mildly surprised when a voice loudly declared her the winner.

Michiru smiled to herself slightly as she watched the matches continue on. Haruka swiftly rose through the ranks, but quite surprisingly Ami was also ascending through the ranks quickly. She felt the figure settle beside her and smiled over at Setsuna to softly say, "I don't think Ami realizes just how good she is at this."

"We've seen how well she handles that sword in battle," Setsuna murmured back, "but I was curious to see if that ability would carry over as Ami."

Around them a small army of young ladies was watching the fencing matches eagerly. Whenever Ami scored a point they sighed happily, and if someone actually scored a point on her they looked clearly furious. The participants for the final match were called out, and they watched as Ami and Haruka walked to the ring together.

"This could get messy," Michiru noted. At Setsuna's frown she continued, "Haruka does not like to lose, so she'll be going all out."

"I don't know Ami that well yet," Setsuna looked down at Ami preparing herself, "but I suspect that much the same applies to her."

Haruka smiled slightly, looking over at Ami. "You know, I think I was almost expecting this to happen," she said quietly.

Ami quite surprisingly smiled, "I wasn't." She slid the protective face mask on as she added, "May the best woman win."

Haruka slid her own mask on, "You got it."

Two swords were raised in guard position, and the two stood still at statues gazing at each other. They moved suddenly, swords flashing, and the blades rang together. Back and forth they moved, testing each other with feints and strikes. A touch was made on Ami first, then she recovered to score on Haruka in return. They were face to face as the swords were tangled together, intently gazing into each other's eyes.

"You're good," Haruka's voice was soft.

"Thank you," was Ami's quiet answer.

"But not quite good enough," Haruka moved like a shot, tangling Ami's blade in her own and smoothly forcing it upwards before striking to end their tie!

A long moment of dead silence, then the clapping began. Many of the young women seemed sad that Ami had lost, watching worriedly as she slid her protective mask off and ran a hand through her short, sweaty hair. Wiping that hand on her pants she stepped towards Haruka.

"Nice move," Ami offered her hand with a smile.

"Thanks," Haruka shook the hand firmly. She smiled slightly down at Ami, "If you want, I can show you that move."

"I'd like that," Ami answered. They walked together towards the stands where Setsuna and Michiru were sitting, looking oddly relieved. "What?" she asked the two curiously.

"We were wondering if we were going to have to go over there and break up a fight," Michiru said to them dryly. She smiled slightly at Ami, "You took that rather well."

"There's always the next time," Ami answered serenely.

"I should have guessed," Setsuna murmured. She looked at Ami, "I was wondering where you developed your gift for the sword?"

Ami's face seemed to shut down. Quietly she said, "I didn't. I seem to have received the skills when I was given Endymion's sword." There was a long moment of silence, then Ami continued "I'd better go shower before my next class."

"Open mouth, insert foot," Setsuna murmured as Ami quietly walked away.

Michiru took Haruka's hand in her own, squeezing it gently as Ami disappeared into the locker room. She looked thoughtful, "If Endymion gave her those fighting skills, I wonder if the other Senshi might have granted her certain gifts as well?"

"Good question," Haruka mused.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6

"Come on in," Ami smiled to her mother as she opened up her front door. This was the first time she had invited her mother here to the apartment and she felt a little nervous.

"Thanks," Saeko smiled over at her daughter fondly. The two blue haired women walked through an almost spotlessly clean house, ending up in the kitchen where they sat down at the table. Her lips quirked in a smile, "I almost think I could do a white glove inspection."

A blush marked Ami's cheek, "It's not that bad." She made them each cups of tea, then sat down across from her mother. The doctor looked so relaxed, a poise that Ami envied just a bit.

"So any progress to report with the others?" Saeko leaned forward to ask.

Ami looked startled, then she smiled. "I forgot to tell you," she said, "I finally went over to see the Outers after we had our last little talk."

"How did it go?" her mother asked eagerly.

"A bit awkward at first," Ami admitted, "but we managed to talk." She hesitated, "They asked me to be their leader."

Saeko leaned back in her chair, looking over at her daughter thoughtfully. 'You accepted?" she asked her softly.

"Yes," Ami nodded firmly.

"Good," Saeko smiled. She looked at Ami curiously and asked, "Do you know a nurse named Setsuna Meiou?"

"Yes," Ami said softly, "why?"

"She was asking around about you at the hospital," Saeko said with a smile, "politely trying to get any gossip, I think." She gave her daughter an intent look, "Are you two involved?"

"No!" Ami blurted out.

"Too bad, she's a good looking young woman," Saeko said calmly. Ami was looking over at her in shock, and Saeko sighed to herself softly. "I wondered about you and Makoto," she said to Ami gently, "but I guess not."

If Ami's face got any brighter red, she'd probably faint. "You could have just asked," she said weakly. She shook her head firmly, "Setsuna and I are colleagues, maybe friends."

"I know you've never been comfortable with talking about this sort of thing," Saeko said to her gently. She took a drink of her tea before adding, "In some ways, I wish I had pressed you a little more about it then."

"Mom!" Ami protested.

Saeko smirked, putting her cup down. "So what are the other Outers like?" she asked.

Ami puffed out a breath, feeling a bit better that the focus wasn't so much on her anymore. "Haruka is tough, almost boyish," she said, "she comes across as almost cold, but she has a softer side, too." Ami smiled slightly, thinking bacl to the duet that she had seem Haruka and Michiru play together on violin and piano.

"Her partner Michiru.." Ami started, only to stop at a gesture from her mother.

"Partner? As in..?" Saeko raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know for sure if they're lovers," Ami admitted, "but I do think they are." She took a breath, "Michiru comes across as delicate, and she's the more feminine of the pair. But there's a core of iron in her, I think."

"And the little girl that Chibi-Usa likes?" Saeko asked.

"Hotaru," Ami smiled slightly, "in an odd way she reminds me of myself at that age. Dreadfully serious, though I think Chibi-Usa gets her to have some fun. She can be oddly intense, almost eerily insightful, then go back to being an ordinary child."

"I don't envy those girls trying to raise her," Saeko mused. She drank some more tea, "So, do you find Setsuna attractive?"

"Mom!"

Walking in the park along with Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, Setsuna sneezed suddenly. "Excuse me," she blushed faintly, long black hair flowing over her shoulders. Dressed in casual wear, she looked comfortably sophisticated.

"That's the third time you've done that," Chibi-Usa looked up at her worriedly before the pink haired little girl added, "do you think you're getting sick?"

"It's all right, Small Lady," Setsuna smiled down at her gently, "I guess someone must be talking about me."

"Like Ami, maybe?" Hotaru offered with a grin.

A bit of a blush colored Setsuna's cheeks, "Why do you say that?"

"Probably because you've been worried about Ami from the start," Haruka noted as she walked up with Michiru, both of them carrying the cups of hot chocolate.

Michiru passed cups out to Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, Haruka gave one to Setsuna, then they all walked off together. "So what's going on?" Michiru asked as the green haired young lady watched the two little girl's ran off together.

Setsuna sighed softly, feeling her friends' intense gazes on her. "I met her long before you two did," she finally said softly, "when an adversary sent enemies from the future into the past to challenge the Senshi. Even then she drew my attention, but I knew we would meet again eventually." She paused, "Then Fiore attacked..."

Haruka finally said aloud something that the sandy haired woman had expected all along, "That wasn't what was supposed to happen, was it?"

"They were meant to face Fiore," Setsuna said to them softly, "but in the timeline I knew, they weren't slain in their first battle. They recovered, and eventually defeated him."

"So history has gone off the rails," Michiru said softly. Her eyes widened, "Is that why Ami didn't sent Chibi-Usa back home?"

"I suspect so," Setsuna agreed grimly, "I do not know what might happen if we return Chibi-Usa to her era with the timelines in flux, and I don't wish to find out."

"Getting back to Ami," Haruka sipped some of her drink, "are you just attracted to her? Or is this something more serious?"

"Subtle," Michiru noted, and Haruka shrugged.

"I don't know," Setsuna softly confessed. She smiled wryly, "I'd like to get to know her better, but she's do damn unapproachable."

"She is opening up a bit," Haruka offered, "but I think it'll just be a matter of time."

Setsuna gave her a look, "Was that intentional?" Haruka smirked, and Setsuna sighed.

"Speaking of time," a smiling Michiru offered, "it's probably nearly time we brought Chibi-Usa back to Ami's apartment."

They all left the park, collecting a cheerful Chibi-Usa and Hotaru and walked back to the apartment building. The intercom buzzed, and they heard Ami's voice come through, "Come on up, my guest wants to meet you."

"Who's the guest?" Haruka asked softly.

"Guess we'll find out," Setsuna murmured back softly.

They walked inside together, taking off their shoes at the door. They heard quiet talking in the kitchen, and the five of them made their way towards the voices. They saw Ami sitting in the kitchen first, then nearby her an older woman with the same distinctive blue hair.

"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru," Ami pointed each one out subtlely, "I'd like you all to meet my mother, Saeko Mizuno."

Saeko shook hands, murmuring greetings. Once she reached Setsuna she smiled slightly, "I believe we met back at the hospital."

Setsuna looked visibly pale under the woman's amused gaze, "Yes, we did." She smiled ruefully, "I just wish you had been wearing a name tag or something."

"I was on break," Saeko shrugged.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7

"I wanted to apologize," Setsuna said softly not long after Ami's mother had left. The dark haired woman looked out the window, trying to avoid Ami's gaze.

Ami sighed softly. On one hand the blue haired woman was happy to see the other Outers leave the two here alone, but she would have liked to have someone here to break the silence. "I was a little surprised," Ami admitted, "hearing that you'd been asking about me."

Setsuna felt her cheeks coloring slightly. 'Next time I ask someone about Ami, I'm finding out their full names first,' she thought. She tried to regain her poise as she looked back at Ami a moment, relieved to see a bit of blush on the other girl's cheeks, the scar across her face pale. "I could have handled this better," Setsuna admitted.

"Maybe," Ami said, "but I guess we haven't had the chance to get to know each other too well, yet." She smiled gently, "I can understand you being curious."

"Thank you," Setsuna murmured, struck once again by Ami's gentle side. "Next time," she looked over at Ami wryly, "I'll just try asking you."

"Considering the amount of teasing that I just got from my mother about it, it might be a good idea," Ami said wryly.

Setsuna chuckled softly at the pained expression on Ami's face. "It's not all my fault," Setsuna protested, "I didn't realize it was your mother. And I suspect she quite intentionally decided not to enlighten me at the time."

"That's my mom," Ami agreed. She looked up at the clock and smiled slightly "I think we'd better get you home. I'll walk you back."

"You don't have to.." Setsuna started as she grabbed her coat.

"It'll make me feel better," Ami said firmly.

Ami took a moment to check in on Chibi-Usa, and had to smile to herself slightly at the sight. The little pink haired girl was curled up on her single bed, her bunny-print pink pajama's rumpled with sleep. In her arms she clutched Luna, the black cat also sleeping soundly in her grip.

"That's so sweet," Setsuna murmured, looking over Ami's shoulder.

Ami closed the door silently, "Yeah, they are." The two women walked up the hallway, slipping their shoes on by the door. "So how is Artemis adapting living over at your home?" she looked up at Setsuna curiously.

"I think it was a good idea," Setsuna quietly agreed. "He's been happier in a larger house," they went out into the hallway, Ami locking the apartment door behind them as Setsuna continued on, "and Hotaru has all but adopted him." They made their way to the elevator, then down to the lobby and out onto the street.

Their breaths puffed white in the night air, the winter chill settling down over the land as they walked down the sidewalk together. "I'm kind of happy seeing Hotaru doing something so ordinary," Ami noted. She shook her head, "After everything she went through with Mistress Nine, Hotaru's recovery has been remarkable."

"And what about your own recovery?" Setsuna asked softly. She hesitated, "I have to say that I'm impressed by how you've built an entirely new life for yourself, but..."

"But?" Ami looked up at Setsuna curiously.

"A few of your teachers have come to talk to me," Setsuna admitted, thinking that she really should be keeping what they told her confidential, "they're worried about you."

Ami picked up the speed a bit, a flash of anger evident in her voice as she said, "My course work is exemplary."

"It's not your school work that they're worried about," Setsuna caught up with her, matching the younger woman's pace.

"I know," Ami admitted softly, resuming a more normal pace. She sighed softly, "Every time a classmate wants to get close, I find myself thinking of what could happen..."

Setsuna looked down at Ami, "I'm sorry." They walked along silently for a few moments, "More than once I've wished I could go back in time, save them all."

"The problem is, it's not that simple," Ami agreed with a sigh, "all the paradoxes that are involved would prevent you." She smiled bitterly, "The grandfather paradox, or a variation."

Setsuna nodded, "Going back in time to change the event would prevent my having a reason to perform the time trip in the first place." With a slight smile on her face she added, "You know, it's nice to have someone I can talk to about this kind of thing." She paused, "At least not without their eyes glazing over."

"Haruka?" Ami guessed.

Setsuna smiled, but didn't confirm or deny that.

They passed the alley when the man leapt out at them. His brown hair was messy, his eyes glazed slightly as he clutched a heavy coat around him. In his other hand a knife wavered, gleaming silver in the lamp light.

"Give me all your money," he demanded.

Ami looked at Setsuna, who looked back at her. "Well, didn't he pick the worst possible pair of women to threaten?" Ami remarked.

The man blinked, obviously confused, "No funny business!"

"Would you like to handle him," Setsuna looked at Ami curiously, "or should I?"

"I'll take him," Ami shrugged, "I've got some bottled up anger to work out."

"Give me your money, now!" he tried to put some authority in his voice.

Ami took a half step forward then kicked out, sending the knife spiraling off into the darkness of the alley. While he stood there in shock she punched him once in the stomach, folding him forward. A final chop to the base of the head dropped him to the ground.

"You didn't even need to transform," Setsuna finally said softly.

"Makoto's final gift, I think," Ami said sadly, "I've been able to fight like that ever since she.." She shook her head, walking over to a nearby pay-phone, deposited a coin and dialed, "There's an unconscious man, a knife nearby him at the corner of.." Ami read off the address to the police dispatcher, then just hung up.

"My hero," Setsuna murmured as they walked on together.

Ami blushed slightly. She cleared her throat and changed the subject, "I'll try to keep in mind what you said, and try to be more sociable."

By the tone of Ami's voice she wasn't too enthusiastic. "When was the last time you went out to dinner?" Setsuna asked, quickly adding, "With someone other than your mother."

"It's.. been a while," Ami admitted.

Setsuna hesitated a moment, "Why don't you come over to dinner at our house, then? I'm sure Michiru wouldn't mind cooking extra, and you could bring Chibi-Usa with you."

"It's more like Chibi-Usa would bring me," Ami admitted with a slight smile. "I know Hotaru will be glad to see her, but what about Haruka?"

"She could use the reinforcements, honestly," Setsuna said firmly, "Michiru and I usually make her do all the dishes."

Ami chuckled softly. "Well, I'm not bad at washing dishes myself," she admitted. They walked up to the small house on a large lot, Setsuna opening up the door.

"I'm home," Setsuna called as she entered. Ami looked at her curiously and Setsuna softly explained, "I always warn them, ever since I walked in on them during a romantic moment."

Ami chuckled softly, "That had to have been educational." She moved to go back outside when Setsuna grabbed her arm. "Yes?"

"Would you like to warm up first?" Setsuna asked.

Ami shook her head, "I can't, I don't like to leave Chibi-Usa alone too long." At Setsuna's disappointed look she smiled, "But give me a call when you want to do this dinner, all right?"

"All right," Setsuna agreed, and Ami was out the door and gone.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus cried out, tossing down the golden sphere of fiery energy. Skimming along the ground, energy coursing all around it, it hammered into the youma, leaving nothing but ash behind.

Sailor Mercury scanned the battlefield around them, blue hair falling into her eyes as she used her visor to scan for more of the enemy. "There's more of them coming," she reported to the others crisply, "from both the north and east."

"Ready," Sailor Pluto held her staff, her eyes narrowing slightly as she waited.

"Right," Sailor Saturn said, the fearsome glave in the young woman's hands. Right beside her Chibi-Moon stood, her mini-scepter ready to use.

The things moved awkwardly, large and heavily muscled as they shambled forward. But whatever the six monsters lacked in grace they made up for in raw power, easily shoving aside anything that stood in their way.

"What are these things?" Sailor Neptune asked softly.

"When the Negaverse collapsed after Sailor Moon defeated Queen Beryl," Artemis said, the white cat standing near Saturn, "many of it's inhabitants were spat out onto Earth."

"They remained dormant for a long time," Luna took up the explanation, "but something seems to have revived them now." The little black cat crouched on Mercury's shoulder, ready to offer any advice or assistance if needed.

"How many youma were originally in the Negaverse, roughly?" Saturn asked curiously, watching warily as the creatures approached.

"Over a thousand," Artemis admitted.

Mercury puffed out a breath, "Let me guess, they aren't going to awaken at the same time, so they're going to be an ongoing problem?"

"Very likely," Pluto admitted.

"Lovely," Mercury made a face at that. Seeing that the creatures had shambled close enough she ordered, "Let's go."

"Dead Scream," Pluto pointed her Time Staff, a swirling bolt of purple death engulfing two of the creatures, eradicating them.

"Pink Sugar," Chibi-Moon raised her scepter and concentrated, summoning up her powers, "Heart Attack!" Her attack drove another two of the creatures backwards, giving Saturn an opening to follow up with her deadly glave.

Mercury ducked under a roundhouse punch, laying her hand on the beast's chest as she concentrated, the very air freezing around her as she cried, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" In a wave of frost the creature shattered, dust swirling in it's wake.

Neptune's "Deep Submerge!" finished off the final one, the park around them gone oddly silent in the aftermath of the battle. The sounds of sirens in the distance finally broke that silence, and softly Neptune said, "We'd better go."

"Right," Uranus gave her a smile as they bounded away.

Mercury, Pluto, Chibi-Moon and Saturn bounded after then, the cats held close until they were far enough away, then they dropped down under cover. A swirl of transformative energies, and the six moved off in their normal clothes.

"Nicely done, everyone," Ami Mizuno smiled, her blue hair falling into her eyes, the pale scar running across the bridge of her nose.

"Thank you," Haruka gave Ami a grin. She and Michiru walked closely together, holding on to each others hands. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa walked closely together, the two schoolgirls talking softly, their faces showing such delight with each other.

"They're really cute, aren't they?" Setsuna murmured softly, walking with Ami to give the other couple some space.

"Yeah," Ami agreed softly. She looked up at the taller woman, striding along confidently in her dark green dress. "Were you going out, before I signaled everyone?" she asked worriedly, noting the formal dress she was wearing.

"No," Setsuna shook her head, "I was just thinking about dropping in on a friend."

"Ami," Chibi-Usa moved over to her, looking up at her guardian, "could we go over to their house? Hotaru has a new lamp she wants to show me."

Ami noted that Hotaru was blushing faintly, and she fought back a smile. "Would you mind?" she looked up at Setsuna.

"It should be fine," Setsuna smiled back.

"Hurrah!" Chibi-Usa cheered.

"Easy to please," Luna softly muttered from her space on Ami's shoulder.

"Luna," Ami scolded softly, but she was smiling.

Michiru smiled slightly as she softly said to Haruka, "The kids certainly like being together, don't they?"

Haruka chuckled to herself, "That they do." She gave Michiru a sideways look, "I wonder what Ami might do if they fall in love..."

Michiru chuckled, "I'm not sure if I want to know." She looked back, smiling as she watched Setsuna and Ami talking together, the younger woman's face animated and happy. "Ami looks better, doesn't she?" she mused.

"Setsuna, too," Haruka said. Michiru looked a bit surprised so she continued, "You haven't noticed? Since she started spending more time with Ami she's been happier, somehow."

Michiru looked back again, watching Setsuna smiling naturally as she and Ami talked. "I wonder if Ami is aware how much Setsuna has fallen for her?" Michiru mused.

"Probably not," Haruka admitted. "For someone as bright as Ami is," she mused, "she can be rather blind about things like that."

"Well, lets hope she figures it out soon," Michiru frowned to herself fiercely, "for Setsuna's sake if nothing else."

Ami looked up at Setsuna thoughtfully, a moment of silence during their talk. Ever since their little evening talk Ami had tried to be a bit more outgoing at school, talking with students other than Haruka and Michiru. Oddly, she also found herself visiting the nurse's office regularly when she was free, just sitting there and talking with Setsuna. From science to philosophy, literature to time travel they would talk, both of them enjoying the give and take of their discussions.

'But how well do I really know her?' Ami found herself wondering. They rarely talked about themselves during those chats, instead focusing on intellectual discussion. 'My fault, mostly,' a frowning Ami admitted, 'the times Setsuna's tried to be personal, I've changed the subject.'

"You look rather grave," Setsuna noted.

"Just thinking," Ami smiled. She looked up, meeting those almost reddish eyes and curiously asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"Eh?" Setsuna blinked, then she shrugged, "Green, mostly. You?"

"Blue," Ami smiled a bit wryly, "but I've developed a fondness for black, too." She gestured to her boy's school uniform, "It's surprisingly comfortable."

Setsuna hesitated, "I was wondering.. why the boy's uniform?"

Ami puffed out a little breath, a slight blush to her cheeks. "I wanted to get as far away from what I was as I could," she finally admitted, the thin scar pale on that pink, "I wanted to be stronger, more capable than I was."

"You've certainly managed that," Setsuna noted. A slight smile tugged on her lips, "Are you still getting all those love letters?"

"That was a unexpected result," Ami admitted, blushing harder.

"Michiru tells me you don't even read them," Setsuna noted, "it almost makes me feel sorry for those girl's writing to you."

"Love letters give me a rash," Ami blushed brighter.

Setsuna chuckled softly, but decided to take pity on Ami and change the subject. "So how is Chibi-Usa doing in school?" she asked instead.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 9

Ami Mizuno felt a moment of pure dread as she walked towards the busy highschool. Normally, going to her classes would put a little spring in her step, but it was that day once again. Valentine's Day. She pushed her short blue hair out of her eyes, squaring her shoulders in her boy's school uniform as she strode on.

As Ami walked through the halls she made herself smile, the white line of her scar bold on the bridge of her nose. The girls called out their warm greetings to her, a few young men tossed her mild frowns at her bold behavior and, she noted with a weary sigh, there several young women waiting for her by her locker.

'And so it begins,' Ami thought as she stood in front of her locket.

"Good morning, Ami-sama," the girl's face was beet red, a package clutched to her chest.

"Good morning, Katie," Ami smiled back, glad she had a good memory for names.

If it was possible Katie went redder. "Here," she passed the box over before adding, "Happy Valentines Day!" And with that, she all but fled. The other girl's went through much of the same ritual, finally leaving her alone.

Her cheeks flaming Ami put the girl's three boxes of chocolates in her school bag, then she hesitated as she grabbed the handle of her locker door. "I might as well get it over with," Ami sighed, firmly pulling the door open and letting a small flurry of cards fall from the compartment to land all around her feet.

"You want some help with that?" Haruka asked with a impish little grin as she walked past Ami to her own locker.

Ami knelt down, scooping up the envelopes and putting them in a shopping bag that she had brought. "You probably have your own to deal with," she smiled.

"She's got you there," Michiru smirked.

"At least now they're mostly focused on Ami," Haruka noted as she opened up her own locker, unleashing a smaller pile of cards for her.

"What's that in the back of your locker?" Michiru noted, curiously taking a look over Ami's shoulder before going to her own.

Reaching deeper inside Ami pulled out an expertly wrapped box. She flipped up the card that was attached, reading 'To Ami, from S.' She blinked before saying, "I wonder who it's from?"

Michiru and Haruka exchanged a long look before shaking their heads. "I think you'll be able to figure it out," Haruka murmured. She blinked in surprise as Ami carried the love letters with her in the bag, "I thought you usually threw them out?"

Ami shrugged awkwardly, "Normally I would, but this is Valentine's Day. At least I owe them the effort of trying to read all of them." She looked down at the bulging bag, "Somehow."

"That's good of you," Michiru said gravely. After Ami left them she looked over at Haruka, "Ami can be remarkably clueless about this kind of thing. What if she doesn't figure it out?"

"Setsuna could have just signed it," Haruka pointed out to her dryly, "she might not want Ami to know it was her."

Michiru made a face, "I think I'm getting a headache."

Ami went into her homeroom class, blinking in surprise as she walked over to her assigned desk. "Oh dear," she murmured, shifting the boxes of chocolates that had been left on top of her desk by various classmates.

Her classes seemed to be remarkably long and tedious that day as Ami tried her best to concentrate. It didn't help that her thoughts were occupied by trying to determine the identity of the anonymous gift giver. Of course, there was one obvious suspect...

Ami slipped out on the lunch break, carrying the bento box and chocolates as she strode towards the nurse's office. She tapped on the door, and Setsuna called out, "Come in."

The black haired woman smiled as Ami entered, her reddish eyes glowing with a kind of simple pleasure. 'It's her,' Ami realized, 'of course it's her.' She walked inside over to where Setsuna sat there by her desk.

"Well, isn't that interesting," Setsuna smiled slightly as she nodded at the box of chocolates that Ami carried. She poured them each a cup of tea, pushing one over to where Ami sat.

"Found it in my locker this morning," Ami put them down on the desk, sitting down by Setsuna, "I wonder how it got there?"

"An admirer must have come early," Setsuna mused, looking down to avoid Ami's gaze, "to slip that inside there."

Ami felt her cheeks redden, "I was a bit surprised, to be honest. I hadn't quite realized that this person was an admirer."

Setsuna looked up to meet Ami's eyes, and Ami was a bit surprised to see fear in them. "I hope you weren't... disappointed," Setsuna said softly.

"It was just a bit unexpected," Ami reached out, tentatively putting her hand on Setsuna's, "but pleasantly so."

Setsuna smiled in relief, "I'm glad."

They sat there for a few moments in silence, then Ami frowned at Setsuna slightly. "You might have said something to me earlier," she scolded gently as she picked up her cup, taking a graceful drink of her tea.

Setsuna shrugged, "I thought about it, but I didn't want to spring this on you." She smiled wryly, "You've been very difficult to get to know."

Ami blushed, "Fair enough." She opened the gift carefully, setting aside the paper to reveal the chocolates within. "Want one?" she held up the open package to Setsuna.

"Thank you," Setsuna plucked a chocolate out, biting through half of it, savoring the taste. She offered the uneaten half to Ami wordlessly.

'An indirect kiss,' Ami thought with a blush, but she still took the chocolate into her mouth, enjoying the sweet melting. "And thank you," Ami murmured.

"We'd better get to eating our lunches," Setsuna offered with a soft laugh, "or lunch hour will run out at the rate we're going." She picked up her own cup of tea, washing down the sweetness of the remaining chocolate.

Ami unwrapped her bento, popping the lid off, "Too bad."

"Haruka and Michiru suggested I invite you over for dinner tonight," Setsuna noted as they settled down to eat, "as they're going out on a romantic evening together."

Ami took another drink of her tea to wash down some food then raised an single eyebrow, "And are you going to follow their suggestion?"

"What do you think?" Setsuna asked.

"Dinner for four could be good," Ami agreed. Setsuna looked curious and she added, "I doubt we can just leave Chibi-Usa and Hotaru to fend for themselves."

Setsuna chuckled softly, "Good point. I forgot they left her with me, to be honest."

"I occasionally get surprised to come home and have Chibi-Usa there waiting for me," Ami murmured as she scooped up some rice, "even though I've been caring for her for months."

"You make a remarkable parent," Setsuna said with a little smile on her face, delicately eating some fried beef from her lunch.

Ami actually looked suspiciously at Setsuna a second, food half way to her mouth. "You can't be serious," she finally said, "I feel like I'm bumbling my way through."

"Join the club," Setsuna answered serenely. She took a thoughtful drink of her tea, "I suspect if you asked your mother, she'd tell you much the same thing."

"Don't even mention my mother," Ami groaned, "you have no idea the amount of teasing I've been getting from her."

Setsuna's eyes twinkled with her amusement but she kept her voice perfectly level as she said, "You poor thing."

Ami smiled at her dangerously, "Just you wait." She drank more tea, "Once I tell my mother about this," she nodded to the chocolates, "she's going to decide you're serious about me. That's when the motherly interrogation starts."

Setsuna paused, "Having met your mother, I suspect I'm in trouble."

"Oh yes," Ami agreed. She paused, "Mom was already asking me pointed questions about why you, Haruka and Michelle were all living together."

"She doesn't think we're..." Setsuna blinked, her cheeks going red.

Ami just laughed softly,

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 10

"Shine Aqua Illusion," Sailor Mercury cried, the blue haired young woman swiftly forming a wall of super-dense ice.

"I've got you," Sailor Saturn swung her glave down, shattering the ice wall to dust only to blink in surprise when Mercury placed her finger on the black haired girl's brow.

"If I used one of my attacks now, you'd be badly hurt," Mercury said gently. She smiled, "You need to recover quicker, shifting from attack to defense."

Saturn raised her glave back to the guard position, "Right sensei."

Mercury shook her head, "We've done enough for today, I think." She nodded to where Setsuna and Chibi-Usa waited, "Besides, they're probably getting hungry."

Saturn's own stomach gurgled softly into the silence. "Sorry," she blushed, letting herself shift back to Hotaru Tomoe.

"It's all right," Ami Mizuno grinned. "At least this way we've worked up an appetite."

"Hotaru," Chibi-Usa ran right over to her, her pink hair bouncing as the two young girls came together happily.

"Are you two done playing now?" Setsuna asked, her green tinted mane of black hair flowing elegantly down her back.

Ami couldn't help blushing slightly even knowing that it made the white scar on her face stand out boldly. "Oh, I think we're done," she said shyly. She managed a smile as she added, "Unless you want to take a turn?"

"Not today," Setsuna smiled back at the shorter woman. They walked together away from the deserted park, "You're idea of us practicing against each other is a good one, though."

"I hope so," Ami put her hands in her coat pockets, her black pants soaking up the light. "I'd rather find out our weaknesses in practice rather than in battle," she added.

"Indeed," Setsuna quietly agreed. She gently slipped her arm into Ami's and they walked on towards where the car was parked together.

"Ami-papa," Chibi-Usa asked, "where are we going to dinner?"

"Ami-papa?" Setsuna had a smile tugging her lips as she looked at Ami in surprise.

"I think she picked it up from Hotaru talking about Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama," Ami made a face. She looked at Chibi-Usa, "Do you want to eat out? Or we could go home for dinner?"

"Could we go out?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"We haven't been out to dinner in a restaurant for a while," Hotaru eagerly agreed, looking up in silent appeal at Setsuna.

"It would be nice," Setsuna agreed, smiling at Ami happily.

"All right, we'll go out to dinner together," a laughing Ami agreed. She opened the passenger side door for Setsuna, noting with some amusement Hotaru echoing her gesture for Chibi-Usa.

"So where are we bound?" Setsuna asked as Ami settled behind the driver's seat.

"A very unusual little bar," Ami said, keeping her eyes on the road, "one I visited once before. It's called Arisugawa's Locket."

Setsuna felt her eyes widen in surprise even as she thought to herself, 'I know.'

It hadn't been long after the Senshi had been slain, a cold February day. Setsuna had been working in her nurse's office half-heartedly, most of her thoughts devoted to considering how to go about approaching the grief stricken Ami Mizuno.

Setsuna felt the disturbance before she saw her, another version of herself transformed into Sailor Pluto. "You need to come with me," Pluto said simply.

Setsuna frowned as she got up from behind her desk, "You know that two versions of us from different time tracks shouldn't meet like this."

"I come from a cross-dimensional nexus," Pluto answered simply, "and someone from this timeline needs your assistance there."

Setsuna nodded crisply, "Lead the way."

Sailor Pluto moved the two of them to the Gates of Time where they were greeted by another Sailor Pluto. The two of them moved through the Gate itself, emerging in front of a large building, probably once a warehouse. Hanging above the door were the neon letters reading 'Arisugawa's Locket,' and a very startled looking door woman.

Setsuna and Pluto strode inside to the honest surprise of the door woman and the greeter inside. Setsuna scanned the place, her eyes widening at seeing the figure standing on the kareoke stage. Ami Mizuno was dressed in her usual boy's school uniform, the black costume going well with her dark blue hair. There was an aura of sorrow around her, and a angry red scar ran from beneath one eye, across the bridge of her nose, and under the other eye.

"Tell the mothers and the babes,  
tell the old and the sick they will be safe,  
Get the young males, tell them to be brave...  
I was so concerned with saving lives  
I never saw you pull the knife!

High on the mountains, across seven seas  
Answer the question,  
Why me.. why me?"

Ami sang in a voice that was filled with all of her pain and loss, stilling conversations from all across the room. When she finished, sliding the microphone back into it's stand, her eyes were glittering with unshed tears. She stepped down from the stage, swaying drunkenly, then stumbled forward, nearly falling to the floor.

"I have you," Setsuna caught Ami gently, cradling her in her arms. The expression on her face was tender, touched by the pain within the other woman.

"Take her home," Sailor Pluto said softly. She looked down at the drunken Ami with compassion, "I suspect she has drank enough not to remember tonight."

"Thank you for calling me," Setsuna smiled wryly. She walked away from her counterpart, the crowd clearing the way as they walked towards the exit.

Setsuna was jerked back to the present by Ami's wry comment, "Of course you know about it, you were there."

"You remember?" Setsuna looked at her in surprise.

"I thought I was seeing double," Ami admitted, "but yes, I do." She flashed a smile, "Thank you, by the way."

"It wasn't ...," Setsuna felt a blush coming to her cheeks.

Ami reached out, putting her hand on Setsuna's own. "Even after I said all those nasty things to you," she said calmly, "you came to help me. Thank you."

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Chibi-Usa asked curiously from the back seat of the car.

"I have no idea," Hotaru admitted, "but it sounds good."

Setsuna had to fight back a chuckle, and quite surprisingly Ami grinned. "Just consider taking us out to dinner tonight as making us even," Setsuna offered.

Ami nodded slightly, "As you wish."

The little car hit the outskirts of Tokyo, pulling into an already crowded parking lot behind the converted warehouse. Ami and the others climbed out, their driver pausing to lock the doors before they headed to the building itself. Thankfully there was no lineup, and the dark-haired door woman only gave them a curious once over before letting them in.

"Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket," the brown haired woman by the door beamed. Hitomi looked at Ami thoughtfully, "Have you visited before?"

"Once," Ami said with a sigh.

Hitomi smiled, "Are you here for dinner?" At their nods she rang a small bell and said, "I'll get one of our servers, then."

The brown haired woman made her way through the crowd, her long brown hair tied into a simple ponytail. "Table for four?" Keiko smiled at them.

"Thanks," Setsuna smiled, eliciting a double take from Keiko.

"Does that happen a lot?" Ami asked her as they made their way through the crowd of women in all different shapes and types.

"Occasionally," Setsuna sighed.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 11

Keiko led Ami and the others over to the dining table, moving with confidence through the crowd. Arisugawa's Locket was crowded as usual, young ladies of various types mingling and talking animatedly all around them. The dance floor was packed and a line-up waited patiently up by the bar as three bartenders rushed to serve drinks.

"Wow," Chibi-Usa murmured softly, looking around her in awe.

Hotaru walked beside her, the taller black haired girl staying protectively close. "I'll agree with that," she nodded.

"Don't worry," Setsuna smiled down at the two little girls, "the Locket is neutral territory, there's never any fights or trouble here."

Ami smiled slightly, her eyes dark as she said, "It's quite the place."

Setsuna was about to ask her something when they reached their table. Ami held out a seat, and she settled down with a smile, "Thank you."

"Sorry," Keiko smiled sheepishly, her brown braid flowing down her back, "but we're really crowded tonight. It'll be a few moments before someone can take your order." She bowed, "But you will be served in a few moments." With that, she was off.

Hotaru looked around wide eyed, "There's a library, too?"

Ami smiled, "I noticed that, too. A good selection, though some of it's not appropriate for younger readers."

"Ah," Hotaru nodded, "like Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama's books."

A long beat of silence, then Setsuna looked down at Hotaru thoughtfully. "What sort of books?" she asked curiously.

"The ones that they keep hidden in the back of their bedside dresser," Hotaru explained to them innocently.

It looked like Setsuna was doing her best not to laugh aloud and Ami was fighting to maintain her straight face. 'I'm glad Chibi-Usa isn't jumping in,' Ami mused.

A tall violet haired woman in a Chinese dress reached them, moving through the crowd with confidence. Shampoo beamed at them, the busty young woman holding a order pad, "Ohayo! How can I serve you tonight?"

"What's good for tonight?" Ami asked curiously.

Shampoo nearly laughed aloud, "Everything is good out of this kitchen, Mizuno-san. Would you like our dinner special?"

Ami looked over at Setsuna and the others, weighing their opinions. Setsuna nodded with a smile, both little girls chiming in their agreement. "Okay," Ami turned back to Shampoo to say, "we'll go with the special."

"I'll be right back," Shampoo bounced away, casually slapping off random hands as they tried to feel her bottom.

Setsuna shook her head with a smile, "It looks like she's still working part time here."

"Paying off damage from the last fight she got into with Ranma and the others," an amused voice came out of the crowd. A tall, orange haired woman stood beside the table, looking down at the four of them thoughtfully.

"Ami," Setsuna said calmly, "I'd like you to meet Arisugawa Juri- san."

"Ma'am," Ami looked up at her cautiously, feeling mildly embassased, "I wanted to apologize for the incident the last time I was here."

"It's been known to happen," Juri's voice was gently. She smiled at Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, then looked back at Ami and Setsuna, "I thought I should warn you that Rei and some of the others are here tonight."

Ami paled slightly, then she nodded grimly. "Thank you," Setsuna said, giving Ami a moment to recover herself.

"Keiko told me you were coming," Juri said as she turned to walk back towards the bar itself, "it was the least I could do."

"She had the oddest look on her face," Hotaru murmured softly.

"Juri's home reality is a different one than ours," Setsuna chose her words carefully, "and in that timeline she and I are a couple."

Ami recovered from that bombshell pretty fast, smiling at Setsuna wryly, "Then Arisugawa has good taste."

Setsuna actually blushed slightly at that comment. Before she could say anything in reply Shampoo returned to their table, stylishly dropped off four fully loaded plates then took off with a cheerful bounce.

"More than one Setsuna?" Hotaru asked Chibi-Usa softly.

"Puu tried to explain it to me once," Chini-Usa looked with awe at her fully loaded plate, "about every event birthing an infinite number of possible futures." She paused before adding sheepishly, "But I fell asleep midway through."

"Infinite numbers of all of us," Hotaru mused. She tilted her head to the side, "I'm not sure if I like that idea or not."

"Forgot to order drinks," Ami noted. She smiled, pushing back from the table smoothly, "I get some sodas for the girls. Is there anything you like?"

"Sake, actually," Setsuna frowned slightly, "but do you want me to...?"

Ami smiled down at her wryly and said, "If something does happen, you can always come rescue me again."

"I doubt you'll need rescue," Setsuna murmured, watching her stride towards the bar.

Ami cut through the crowd casually, her black suit soaking up the dim light. She recieved a few startled glances, as well as eyes tending towards her scar. She ignored it, reaching the bar itself and taking in the three women bouncing along the counter to serve the press of women.

"What can I get you?" the black haired woman asked, the blue haired twins busy.

"Two cans of soda, a bottle of sake and a cup as well as..." Ami trailed off thoughtfully.

"If I remember right you take a shot of whiskey," the blue haired woman appeared with a smile, taking in Ami's scared face. "Good to see you, Mizuno-san," the woman smiled.

"Have we met?" Ami raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ryouko," the blue haired woman flipped her long mane of hair back as she poured the whiskey, "we met once, but you may not remember."

"Ah, my binge," Ami winced.

"That wasn't a binge," the scarred twin chimed in, "my sister drinks like that for fun." She smiled at Ami, "Minagi."

Ami was about to say something when hands grabbed her from behind, squeezing tightly as a familiar voice cried out, "Ami! What are you doing over here?" Ami turned quickly, watching the black haired woman freeze in surprise as she took in her scarred face. Rei Hino took a step backwards, "I'm sorry, I thought..."

"It's all right," Ami said, feeling an odd mix of tearing pain and pleasure at seeing Rei standing before her, "I guess this sort of thing happens here a lot."

Rei smiled back, seemingly sensing the emotions that Ami hid beneath the calm surface. She looked Ami up and down and remarked, "The suit looks good on you."

With that Rei collected her drink and left, soon meeting with a Ami that looked much younger. The two hugged, a surprisingly intimate gesture, and Ami found herself wondering at the paths not taken. With a shake of her head she laid cash on the counter and collected the drinks, carefully retracing her way back to their table.

Setsuna looked at Ami as she set the drtinks down and tyook her seat. "Something happened, didn't it?" she asked, gently laying her hand on Ami's.

"I saw Rei up at the bar," Ami said softly, eyes clenched shut as she fought to retain her control. She was surprised to feel another hand on her arm, and looked down with eyes swiming with tears at Chibi-Usa.

"You told me it was all right to cry," Chibi-Usa said softly, "that goes for you too, right?"

Setsuna reached out to pull Ami close to her gently, holding the young woman as a few precious tears streaked her face. She stroked the back of Ami's head, patted her back, and generally said all the things you do when a friend is crying.

"You need to wipe your eyes," Setsuna said gently as Ami pulled back, "your face is all red." Gently teasing, "You don't know how to cry at all."

"Gee, thanks," Ami managed a smile, pulling a cloth from her pocket.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 12

Sailor Neptune leapt gracefully, the green haired beauty in a sailor fuku dropping down smoothly beside her partner. "Do you think we should call Ami and the others?" she asked, taking up a fighting stance.

"We can handle a few Youma," Sailor Uranus said with a confident smile. "Besides," the sandy haired young woman said as the creatures shambled towards them slowly, "I'd really hate to have to interrupt their date."

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune cried out, flinging her attack into another Youma and watching with satisfaction as it was destroyed. "I guess so," she agreed with a smile, "it certainly took the two of them long enough."

"Now we just have to get the two of them to go out on their own," Uranus said. "Uranus World Shaking!" another enemy went up in a burst of power.

"Ahh-choo!" Ami sneezed, blinking.

"Are you all right?" Setsuna asked curiously, looking across the table at Ami. Cleared plates littered the table, everyone having vaguely satisfied looks on their faces.

Ami shrugged, "I don't know where that came from."

"Then maybe someone's talking about you," Chibi-Usa said, finishing off a second bowl full of some rich treat.

Hotaru chuckled softly at that, working on finishing off her own treat. All around them the club was busy as ever, young women talking together, swaying together out on the dance floor or sitting at tables like theirs. Ami took a drink, setting the cup down with a happy sigh.

Setsuna had some sake, her eyes resting on Ami thoughtfully. Ami looked up at her with a slight blush, "Did I..."

"No, just thinking," Setsuna said. She tilted her head to the side, "When I first met you during the Dark Moon affair, I never expected that we'd be where we are now."

"Me, too," Ami admitted. She looked into the crowd with the oddest look on her face as she dropped her voice to a whisper, "When I met Rei earlier, she thought I was her lover... then went to another version of me and..."

Setsuna put her hand on Ami's, squeezing gently. "It's a bit unnerving," she agreed. She looked at Ami worriedly, "Did that bother you?"

Ami shook her head no. "I just wonder what I didn't see back then," she admitted, "with my face buried in a book."

"It wasn't quite that bad," Setsuna reminded her.

"Well, maybe," Ami admitted. Her cheeks colored a bit, "I liked Makoto, maybe a bit more than was friendly, but Rei? That surprised me." She chuckled, thinking of Sailor Venus as she added, "But love does that, I think."

"You're a wise young woman," Setsuna murmured.

"Could we try that?" Chibi-Usa asked, looking over at the dancing couples.

Ami hesitated then noticed Setsuna giving her a little smile. "Why not," she agreed, rising from her seat and offering Setsuna her hand. "Would you care to dance?" she asked formally.

"I'd love to," Setsuna nodded with a smile.

Hotaru echoed Ami's movements and the four of them moved out onto the dance floor together. The two smaller girls seemed to find the rhythm easily, swaying together with obvious enjoyment, but their elders had a bit more difficulty.

"Sorry," Ami murmured, barely avoiding stepping on Setsuna's feet.

Setsuna chuckled softly, meeting Ami's eyes with gentle amusement. "There's no final exam on this," she murmured, "you don't have to try so hard."

Ami puffed out a breath, "Easy for you to say." Still, she found that by not concentrating so much on where her feet were going the dancing got easier, oddly.

"We really should leave them alone," the quiet voice said, eerily familiar.

"Oh come on, you know you're curious about her," the other answered cheerfully. Ami felt a hand rest on her shoulder and turned to see the smiling face of Minako Aino. The blonde beamed, "Wow, you really do look cool with the scar."

"Sorry," Rei Hino apologized, the black haired woman looking oddly uncomfortable.

Makoto Kino stood behind her, brown hair flowing over her shoulders with two other older woman Ami didn't immediately recognize. Her own twin gazed at her wide eyed, dressed in much more feminine clothes than her own suit.

"Everyone," Ami murmured, blinking away her sudden tears, hoping and praying that she could maintain her composure. Joy and despair surged within her heart, staggering her with the intensity of the emotions.

"Well Usagi's not here," Makoto noted, her green eyes narrowed a bit in concern as she looked at Ami, "she's out with Mamoru."

"How did that happen?" Minako asked, looking at Ami's scar with fascination.

"You know that she can't answer that question," Setsuna said, putting a protective arm around Ami's shoulders.

"I think," the red headed woman whom a dazed Ami recognized as Mrs. Haruna, Usagi's old teacher, "that they were having a night out together. Maybe we should leave them alone?"

"But..." Minako protested, "I want to know what our versions are like on her world! Maybe we're all tough and butch."

"Come on love," Natsuna said, the police officer tugging Minako away.

Only the other Ami lingered a moment. "I'm sorry," Ami said, and something in her eyes showed she understood Ami's feelings of grief and shock. "If I had known, I wouldn't have let them come over," and with that she left to rejoin Rei.

"So those were the Inner Senshi," Hotaru murmured, appearing at their side with Chibi-Usa, "I wish I could have known them better."

"Are you going to be all right?" Setsuna asked Ami softly.

"If you don't mind," Ami forced a smile as she continued, "could we get going? I think I've had enough for one night."

"Sure, Ami-papa," Chibi-Usa slipped her hand comfortingly into Ami's. The three of them left the way they came, paying the bill before slipping outside.

"I'm going to have a little talk with my counterpart," Setsuna sounded truly angry, "she should have known to keep them away from us."

"Couldn't she argue you should have kept me away from them?" Ami asked as they walked over to the car together.

"A point," Setsuna conceded that as she opened up the back seat for Chibi-Usa and Hotaru to climb inside.

Ami opened up Setsuna's door for her before going around to the driver's side. She sat down, laying her hands on the wheel before taking a steadying breath. "It's odd," she murmured so that only Setsuna heard, "part of me is glad to see them, but the other part..."

"One of the few things I hate about being the Senshi of Time," Setsuna answered equally quietly, "is knowing about all the alternate possibilities."

Ami started up the car, "How do you cope?"

"I try not to think about it," was the dry answer.

The car pulled out into traffic, moving back towards the city center at a brisk pace. "Could you put the radio on?" Chibi-Usa asked.

Setsuna and Ami both reached for it, hands tangling a moment as Ami blushed slightly. The radio came on and a smooth pop song was playing, one about searching for lost love. It inspired a strange feeling in Ami, one she had difficulty pinning down.

"That's Three Lights," Hotaru offered, "they're very popular at our school."

"Three Lights?" Ami murmured, frowning thoughtfully.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 13

Setsuna looked up from her desk, hearing the sound of knocking at the nurse's office door. The greenish black haired woman's eyes widened slightly in surprise as she saw the woman standing there as she said, "Mrs. Mizuno?"

"Good morning," Saeko Mizuno said, stepping inside. The dark blue haired woman looked good dressed in her slacks and blouse, but also oddly formidable as well. "I wanted to speak with you privately," she continued.

"Please," Setsuna waved her to the seat on the other side of her desk. She waited until Saeko was seated before asking, "How can I help you?"

"You can probably guess," Saeko said calmly.

"Ami," Setsuna smiled wryly.

"Indeed," Saeko agreed, clearly studying Setsuna a moment. She smiled slightly, "Ami's told me a bit about you, of course, and that you're friends."

"Ami is," Setsuna hesitated a second, not quite sure what to say to the other woman, "a very important person to me."

Saeko nodded slightly, "And you are to her, from what Ami has said." She smiled, tilting her head to the side and asking, "Are your intentions towards my daughter honorable?"

Setsuna blinked in surprise as she blurted out, "What?!"

"A bit of an old fashioned question," Saeko eyes were intense as she looked at Setsuna, "but I think it gets the point across."

"We're not... I mean, not yet..." Setsuna stammered.

"I'm not entirely comfortable about asking this," Saeko admitted, "I just feel I must." She gave Setsuna a dangerous look, "Ami had been hurt, wounded in both body and soul. If it lies in my power I will not let her be hurt again."

"I would never hurt her," Setsuna said softly, a blush to her cheeks.

"Not intentionally so," Saeko agreed before continuing on gravely, "but I don't want you breaking her heart."

Setsuna took a deep breath and said the words that she had wanted to say for weeks now, "Mrs. Mizuno, I love your daughter."

"Good," Saeko flashed a happy smile at that piece of news, surprising Setsuna once again. "Have you told Ami?" she leaned forward eagerly, looking much younger somehow.

"No, not yet," Setsuna shook her head, still faintly blushing. At Saeko surprised look she continued, "She's barely used to us going out on dates together, I don't want to hit her with anything more complicated just yet."

"Point," Saeko rested her arm on the desk, putting her head on her hand.

"Has Ami had someone before...?" Setsuna asked tentatively.

"A few crushes on boys," Saeko said with a sigh, "and she used to talk about her friend Makoto a great deal. Other than that, no."

Setsuna sighed softly. "I haven't even kissed Ami yet," she found herself confiding.

"Poor thing," Saeko flashed a smile. More seriously she said, "Ami may have become a tougher, stronger person," she sounded a bit regretful about that, "but romance wise she's still the shy girl she used to be. I'm afraid you're going to have to make the first move."

Ami sneezed suddenly, wondering if someone was talking about her. With a slight shake of her head she continued on, walking up the flight of stone steps. People coming and going from the shrine gave the girl in the boy's school uniform thoughtful looks and she almost wished she had stopped at home to change before coming here, her scar made more visible from her slight blush.

Ami stopped at the shrine gate, looking around her as she felt a sharp stab of grief. So much of her time here had been spent with Rei, Usagi and the others that coming here brought all of those memories to the surface. She smiled, a few tears glittering, taking a moment to remember those good times before continuing on with a firm step.

All around her the shine was busy, a few adults paying their respects while over at the side the stand selling love charms was doing good business, as always. Ami walked towards the woman who was selling those charms and felt a moment of confusion at seeing that mostly unfamiliar face, waiting until the crowd cleared before going any closer.

"Mizuno-san," Kagome looked up at her, the black haired shrine maiden smiling warmly. "I was hoping you'd stop by again," she chided her gently.

"Sorry," Ami said quietly, "I've been busy." She pushed her blue hair back unconsciously, "Is Grandfather around?"

Kagome nodded slightly, "Yes, he's in back with the sacred fire." Ami politely excused herself and walked away, leaving Kagome gazing after her thoughtfully. "She's so cute," the shrine maiden finally sighed dreamily.

Ami entered the buildings carefully, quickly making her way to the chamber with the sacred fire that burned so brightly. She hesitated at the doorway, part of her knowing she shouldn't enter here, even though she had permission.

The little man knelt by the fire, gazing into the flames, seemingly lost to the world around him. Rei's Grandfather turned to look at her, sensing her arrival somehow and smiled a bit sadly, "Ami, thank you for coming."

"Grandfather," Ami said a bit uncomfortably, kneeling down beside him. He had given her permission to call him that years ago, but it still felt a bit odd.

"Kagome," Grandfather looked over at her with a slightly impish smile, "would like it if you came over more often, supposedly for training."

Ami shook her head, "With my school, taking care of Chibi-Usa and my duties as a Senshi it's pretty much impossible."

Grandfather fought back a smile, the older man noticing that Ami hadn't even mentioned Kagome's interest. He looked back into the fire, thinking back as he said, "I was so surprised when you turned up at that exorcism gone wrong."

"So was I," Ami admitted.

Ami still didn't know exactly why she had been out that night a few weeks after the funerals, why her footsteps had drawn her to that older house. The sound of a crash sent her rushing inside, finding Rei's Grandfather facing a creature of some kind, a mother and daughter hiding behind him. Ami picked the discarded paper charms from the floor automatically, words that she shouldn't have known coming to her lips.

"Rei," Grandfather had gazed at her in shock.

The wound on her face ached, unshed tears glistening in her eyes as she spoke, binding the creature magically with powers not her own. Ami gestured, her throat raspy from emotion, finally banishing the dark spirit in a wave of icy cold. She had swayed, exhausted, then Ami slumped to the ground unconscious.

Grandfather had brought her back to the shrine, the two talking once she had revived again. Ami told him then about Fiore, Rei's double like as Sailor Mars, and together they had grieved for a lost granddaughter and best friend.

"I had a vision," Grandfather's voice brought Ami back to the present as he said, "there's trouble coming, soon." He hesitated a moment, "Could you try ...?"

"I don't like it," Ami admitted, gazing into the fire reluctantly, "but I'll try."

The fire glowed red and orange, Ami looking into the flames as she tried to call up whatever gift Rei had given her months ago. It was almost as if the flames parted, or maybe reshaped, as figured began to form. Three shadows, a hand being offered and taken, but behind them a dark power stirred. A jewel, shining, and then the images simply fell apart into the fire.

"I'm sorry," Grandfather caught her as she stumbled back from the flames, barely keeping her from falling as he continued, "I didn't realize it would affect you so much."

"That was interesting," Ami managed, blinking away the spots from in front of her eyes.

Grandfather helped her sit, quickly getting her some tea. "What did you see?" he asked after she had taken a drink.

"Three strangers," Ami took a drink, "and trouble coming behind them." She finished the tea, rising unsteadily as she continued, "I'd better go tell the others about this."

"Good luck," Grandfather said softly.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 14

"Ami-papa, where's my lunch?" Chibi-Usa ran by frantically before Ami caught her smoothly by the back of her collar.

"Here," Ami handed the pink haired girl her school bag, "take it easy."

"Sorry," Chibi-Usa beamed.

"You're looking forward to being in the same school as Hotaru, aren't you?" Ami grinned as the blue haired girl reached for the black jacket that went with her schoolboy's uniform then grabbed her book bag as they headed to the door together.

"Have a nice day," Luna called out. The black cat waited until they were gone before getting up and climbing out the window. She padded down the fire escape then out onto the street, striding away with her tail swaying.

"I'm glad," Chibi-Usa bounced along the hallway to the elevator, "it'll be fun being in the same school." She pouted, "I just wish we were in the same classes."

Ami smiled, happy that she had finally been able to get Chibi-Usa transferred to the school nearby the Outers' home. It had taken her and Setsuna some effort but she thought that it was worth it, especially considering the joy on Chibi-Usa's face.

The elevator doors opened into the parkade and Ami lead them to the little car, Chibi-Usa getting in as Ami slid behind the wheel. "We'll be doing things a bit different this morning," she explained as she started the car up.

"How?" Chibi-Usa asked eagerly.

Ami chuckled softly at the younger girl's irrepressible energy. "You'll see," she said as they slid out into the traffic, the car taking a familiar route across the city. "Did you finish your homework?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, ma'am," Chibi-Usa answered, looking out the window as the houses went by. "Are we going to...?" she asked eagerly.

Ami laughed as she pulled up to the house. Chibi-Usa opened the door and bounced out once they came to a stop, running over to the dark haired girl who was waiting there. "Good morning," Hotaru beamed as the two clasped hands happily.

"Since you're going to the same school now," Ami said with a smile, "I thought you'd like to walk to school together."

"Thank you Ami-papa!" Chibi-Usa squealed happily.

"That is so cute," Michiru noted as the green haired beauty and Haruka opened up the front door to watch the two girl's heading off hand in hand down the street.

"Good morning," Ami smiled, slinging her school bag over her shoulder.

"Setsuna's going to be annoyed that she had to go in early today," Haruka commented, also dressed in her boy's uniform. Her sandy blonde hair fell rakishly into her eyes, her slim body looking good in those clothes.

"Wish someone had called, I would have been here sooner," Ami frowned.

Michiru smiled slightly, "Don't worry, you can always go to the nurse's office at lunch." She brightened noticeably, "Would you care to join us for our morning walk to school?"

"I'd love to," Ami grinned.

"Be careful," Artemis cautioned, the white cat looking worried, "there are some unusual signs that something is coming."

"Got it," Ami agreed as Haruka locked the door and the three headed out together. Setsuna was actually the one who suggested them all going to school together and Ami had been surprised at how much she liked the idea.

It didn't take long for them to start encountering some of their fellow students, some doing mild double takes at seeing the three together. "You really need to work on improving your image, Mizuno," Haruka commented dryly.

Ami chuckled softly as she answered teasingly, "And here I thought it was being seen in public with the notorious lesbian couple."

"She's got a point," Michiru murmured. She looked over at Ami, "And at least your reputation for being a recluse is fading."

"Maybe," Ami answered with a slight blush.

Haruka changed the subject with a wry smile. "So do you have any more details about that vision you had?" she asked, referring to something they had discussed last night at a meeting.

"Not really," Ami shook her head with a frustrated sound, "There were three shadows, what almost looked like a hand being offered and taken, but..."

"Yes?" Michiru asked softly.

"There's something dark coming, but what it is I don't know," Ami sighed. "There were also jewels involved, but that's all I can remember."

"So the three, they're enemies?" Haruka asked, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't hold me to this," Ami smiled wryly, "but I don't think so." At their questioning looks she continued, "They don't feel evil, what ever they are."

Michiru smiled slightly as they passed the cherry trees, blossoms blowing around them as the wind picked up. "Friend or foe," she answered calmly, "we'll deal with it."

They walked on to the school grounds together, heading to their lockers. "I'll see you at lunch, maybe," Ami waved.

Haruka chuckled, "Remember to see Setsuna."

Michiru smiled to herself slightly as she watched Ami walk away. The boyish looking young woman seemed to be completely oblivious to all the admiring, adoring or even lustful glances that she was getting from many of the other female students. "You know," Michiru murmured quietly, "I think that's part of her charm."

"I just wish I had been that popular when I was her age," a smirking Haruka commented as they walked onward together.

"From what I've heard," Michiru murmured, "you were." She took Haruka's arm gently as she added, "So which night do you want to take care of Hotaru and Chibi-Usa?"

"Huh?" Haruka blinked.

"For Ami and Setsuna's next date," Michiru explained patiently, "it's rather hard to get romantic with two young chaperones."

"Do we have to?" Haruka sighed. Michiru quickly whapped her on the back of the head and Haruka whimpered, "That hurt. I want you to touch me gently."

Michiru leaned close and smiled, "Later."

Meanwhile in another part of the school Ami slowed down with a frown. The young man she spotted seemed to be peering around him suspiciously, hanging in the shadows. Even odder he wasn't wearing a uniform, just a dark colored suit.

'I could go report this,' Ami mused, 'but that would get him in trouble.' Seized by a sudden impulse she quietly slid up right behind him before boldly asking, "What are you doing here? Visitors are not aloud."

"Ahh!" He spun around, a long black tail of hair flowing with him as he looked down at her in surprise. His face was oddly beautiful for a boy, even with the eyes wide with alarm. "Well," he puffed out a breath as he pulled them into a concealing corner, "at least you're not screaming and fainting."

"And why," Ami raised an eyebrow as she swiftly shrugged off his grip on her upper arms, "would I want to do that?"

The young man looked at her in surprise as he asked, "You don't know who I am?"

"No, should I?" Ami asked dryly.

"Guess we're not as popular as I thought," he murmured to himself, his warm smile now slightly self-mocking.

"So who are you?" Ami finally had to ask, feeling mildly amused at the young mans antics.

"I," he offered his hand in a surprisingly old fashioned gesture, "am Seiya." He paused, and not noticing any light of recognition had to add, "Of the Three Lights."

Ami blinked, looking at him thoughtfully as she took the offered hand. "Well," she shook it firmly, "it's nice to meet you." More seriously she continued, "I repeat, why are you here?"

"You know, I think I like you," Seiya smiled, "I and the other Three Lights are transferring here in a few days and I wanted to check it out." He looked at her curiously, "So what's your name?"

"Ami Mizuno," she answered as she studied him thoughtfully.

"Then I'll look forward to seeing you again," Seiya turned to walk away, adding over his shoulder, "Miss Mizuno."

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 15

The black haired young man entered the messy loft, taking off his wrap around sunglasses with a relieved sigh. The white haired younger boy looked up as he entered and asked with a smile, "Seiya, where were you?"

"Out, Yaten," Seiya answered crisply, frowning at the young man casually sitting in the chair. "Any progress on the new song?" he asked, taking off the black coat he wore.

From another part of the building a taller man entered, a dignified air about him as he tucked a book away. Long, reddish brown hair flowed down in a long ponytail just like the other two young men, the slightest smile on his face. "I think it's going well," he said mildly.

"Nice to see someone working on it," Seiya smiled wryly, "thanks, Taiki."

Taiki shrugged casually as he asked, "So how was your little visit to the school?"

"It looks pretty good," Seiya sat down on a couch with a thoughtful look on his face, "and I met someone interesting."

"Oh?" Yaten looked up from the guitar he was fiddling with.

Seiya chuckled softly, "She seemed entirely unimpressed with me."

"I like her already," Yaten quipped.

Taiki gave him a look then gazed back to Seiya, "So who is this paragon?"

"Ami Mizuno," Seiya said, for a moment finding himself remembering the blue hair and those flashing dark eyes.

Taiki sat up in surprise, "Mizuno?" At the other's surprised glances he frowned, "Ami Mizuno is one of the top students at the school, of course I did my research on her."

"So what's so special about her to catch your eye?" Yaten asked Seiya, sounding honestly curious about the young woman.

Seiya frowned in thought. "There's something sad about her," he admitted, "something that weighs her down." He smiled slightly, "But despite that she still shines like a star."

Taiki nodded thoughtfully and commented, "Then I look forward to meeting her." Becoming serious he gestured to the instruments that were neatly piled in one side of the room, "Now I believe we have work to do?"

"Right," Yaten sighed. He paused for a moment, looking curiously at the other two, "Do you really think we can find her?"

"Yes," Seiya said as he casually picked up a lead guitar, "with every performance, every song we bring her closer and closer." He kept a confident look on his face while hoping that he sounded more sure than he really felt.

The sessions went on into the evening, the three idols working hard to refine their latest song. Finally satisfied long after the sun set they retired to bed to rest up for their first day of school, but sleep somehow eluded Seiya. Restlessly he paced, careful not to disturb the others until finally he found himself standing outside in the moonlight.

"I need some exercise," Seiya muttered, the microphone headpiece with a star insignia appearing by his head. "Fighter Star Power," he declared, "Makeup!"

Rainbow light washed across a slim male body and suddenly feminine curves were revealed. Starlight flashed as the skimpy leather bodysuit formed, the star insignia on her chest glowing slightly in the darkness. Seiya was gone, and in his place stood Sailor Star Fighter.

Fighter smiled, her eyes twinkling as she murmured, "That's better."

She was gone in a second, a single leap throwing her high into the air. Fighter bounded from roof to roof, careful to hide herself from anyone's view. Sailor Star Fighter would make her debut eventually, but now was not the time. Instead she kept to the shadows, watching as people went about their lives unaware of the dangers around them.

'Home was like this once,' Fighter thought sadly, the sweet scented breeze blowing her black mane back, the simple circlet she wore bearing another star emblem. She savored the quiet, enjoying a moment of relative peace...

...then a scream came out of the darkness, somewhere nearby.

Without thinking about it she was off, Fighter racing across the night towards the source of the cry. The smart thing would be to just ignore it, or to at least go back and get Maker and Healer, but she had never claimed to be that smart. A second cry, cut off in mid scream, and she moved even faster, almost becoming a blur in motion.

The battle scene was confusing as Fighter silently landed on a nearby rooftop, her eyes widening as she took in all of the players. A gray haired little girl stood to one side, studying a small brightly shaped diamond, the light it bore flickering. Nearby a woman dressed in sailor fuku bore a shining blade, her eyes glowing sinister as she bore down on the screamer, who was protected by...

"Sailor Mercury," Fighter breathed out. She and the others had heard of Sailor Senshi of this world, but she hadn't expected to actually meet one. Her blue hair was messy as she raised the sword she carried with smooth competence, the scar across her nose bold in the dim light.

'She doesn't know what she's facing,' Fighter thought to herself bleakly, 'that's a Phage that she's up against.' Soulless, deprived of all their humanity, the only thing that one could do for there transformed people was to put them out of their misery.

The diamond flickered, then went out as the girl Fighter recognized as Iron Mouse stamped her foot. "Another blank," she complained, stepping back into the telephone booth that had suddenly appeared from nowhere behind her. Iron Mouse waved good-bye cheerfully before saying to Sailor Mercury, "Well, have fun with the Phage!" The door to the booth slammed shut then she was gone, disappearing along with the telephone booth.

"Wait," Sailor Mercury cried but was cut off as the Phage attacked.

"I am Sailor Samurai," she struck, the sailor fuku she wore resembling ancient armor, "and you are not worthy of my blade!" Sailor Mercury fought well but the swordswoman was inhumanly fast, her silver katana lashing out again and again to cut at Mercury's uniform.

'She needs help,' Fighter thought, moving forward without thinking about it so that she shadows no longer hid her from view. "Breaking through the evil darkness," she boldly declared, feeling all eyes turn to her, "I am a wandering shooting star!" A single leap brought her to ground level as she finished, "Sailor Star Fighter, stage on!"

"Another senshi?" Mercury murmured disbelievingly.

Fighter brought her star shaped talisman up as she summoned her power then cried, "Star Serious Laser!" The beam lashed out faster than light, sending the samurai crashing to the ground trailing smoke. She walked forward, readying another strike as Fighter said, "Now to finish it."

"Wait," Mercury protested, "she's human!"

"Please," the girl who had been threatened recovered enough to say, "she's my friend."

"Not any more," Fighter answered, driving any of the sympathy she felt from her voice, "she's a Phage, now. The only way to stop her is this."

"No," Sailor Mercury said, and the tiara she wore faded to reveal a shining blue symbol, one that suddenly blazed with power.

The air shimmered as the young woman appeared, the white wings of an angel sweeping around the ghostly apparition. "Usagi," Mercury breathed out, tears streamed down her face as the blonde smiled, her princess gown flowing around her. The Moon Princess reached out to touch the broach that Mercury wore, light and power blinding in the darkness, then she was gone.

"What was that," Fighter blinked away the momentary blindness.

A transformed Mercury held a scepter in her hands, one that gleamed silver, decorated with a ruby, emerald, diamond and a crescent moon. The blue cloak that had been added to her costume swirled while she raised it, watching as the Samurai staggered to her feet, power and cold swirling around the weapon. She pointed it and declared, "Mercury Freezing Restoration!"

Fighter gazed in shock as a wave of frost washed over the Samurai, instantly covering her head to toe in pure ice. She stood there frozen, utterly still, then the ice shattered and a fully human girl dropped limply to the ground. Black hair fell around her, the old style clothes bringing to mind a wandering ronin of another era.

"Motoko," the other girl cried, rushing to her friend's side.

"Kitsune?" Motoko managed, looking up at her friend dazedly, "what happened?"

Kitsune grinned slightly, her typical impish look tempered by pure relief. "Trust me, you don't want to know," she answered.

In a daze Fighter leapt away from the reunion into the near darkness but Mercury was right behind her, swiftly reverting to her normal garb as she went. "Wait, please," Mercury asked, "who are you? What do you want?"

Fighter stopped a moment, the light of a street lamp shadowing her face. "A friend," she smiled before adding softly, "I hope."

"But..." Mercury started, but Fighter was off again.

The speed that she summoned sent Fighter racing into the darkness, putting as much distance between herself and Mercury as possible. After spending half an hour making sure that she hadn't been followed Fighter eventually returned to the loft, her form blurring back into Seiya once again.

"Things just changed for us, tonight," Seiya murmured as he tiredly went inside, blinking in surprise as he saw Taiki standing there, frowning.

"Where were you?" he asked, echoing what Yaten said earlier.

Seiya grinned tiredly as he flopped into a chair, "Have I got something to tell you..."

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 16

"The school is surprisingly busy this morning," Ami Mizuno noted, the blue haired girl carrying her school bad over her shoulder.

As the four of them neared the courtyard they saw that the place was packed, nearly wall to wall students. Despite it being early, there were not only the regular students but apparently kids from other schools were mingling with the crowds gathering there.

"Negaverse trouble?" Haruka raised an eyebrow, the slim sandy haired woman looking ready to move at a moment's notice. Beside her Michiru echoed her lover's stance, eyes narrowed as she studied the scene around her.

"No, I don't think so," Setsuna actually looked amused at that, the raven haired woman looking around her with amusement. "From what I understand, three new transfer students are arriving here today," she explained.

"Three students could cause this much of a stir?" Ami blinked.

"They can if they're the idol group called the Three Lights," Setsuna shrugged casually.

"Ah ha," Michiru nodded sagely, "I heard Hotaru listening to one of their songs, apparently they're very popular."

"Idols," Haruka sniffed disdainfully.

The four of them made their way through the crowds just as a van pulled up, decorated with a stylized emblem of three shooting stars. The crowd held it's breath as the door opened only to release it as a squeal of happiness as the three figures emerged in customized school uniforms. The tallest had reddish brown hair and moved with an dignified air, the next had black hair and a devilish smile while the third carried a boyish innocence along with hair that was white as the driven snow.

Ami's eyes widened as she recognized the odd young man she had met only a few days ago, "Guess he really was famous."

Seiya Kou looked up, his long black ponytail flowing and grinned as he recognized Ami. "Hey Mizuno," he waved to her casually, "good to see you!"

Ami instantly felt many eyes resting on her, the crowd clearly wondering how Ami knew the popular idol. Silently wishing she had not been put on the spot Ami gave the three young men a wave, "I look forward to being classes with you."

"See you," Seiya waved back as he and the others were quickly ushered into the school and away from their adoring fans.

"That's the odd young man you met at school the other day?" Setsuna asked.

Ami shrugged, "How was I to know he was really as famous as he claimed?"

"We can't leave you alone for a second," Haruka sounded amused.

"That young man seems to like you," Michiru teased.

"Even so," Ami reached out to take Setsuna's hand, "I'm not interested."

Setsuna squeezed Ami's hand as she murmured, "Thanks."

Not long afterward Ami was sitting in class, watching with mild amusement as the teacher stood up front with the members of the Three Lights. The teen idols were casually basking in much of the class's adoration even as the teacher hesitantly introduced them, "This is Seiya, Taiki and Yaten Kou, they'll be attending classes with us until the end of the year." He paused, "Gentlemen, you may take whichever seats are available."

Immediately several girls popped up, waving towards empty seats by them but the three moved smoothly, taking three seats relatively close together... and near where Ami was sitting. Casually Seiya settled into the seat behind Ami as he murmured, "Hope you don't mind."

Ami dryly answered, "I'll manage."

Yaten flashed a surprisingly cheerful smile, "You're right Seiya, she really is unimpressed by us." He paused, "I think I like it."

"Please don't tease Miss Mizuno," Taiki scolded his brothers good naturedly.

Ami found herself smiling slightly, unwillingly charmed by the three young men's antics. "We have a class, remember?" she asked, keeping her voice down.

A few moments later Seiya softly whispered, "Would you mind showing us around the school later on?"

"Why me?" Ami asked, keeping half her attention on the teacher.

"Because if we ask one of our many fangirls," Seiya said to her wryly, "I don't want to think about what would happen."

"Miss Mizuno." the teacher interrupted, "would you mind translating this passage?" Despite only having been half listening Ami rose, smoothly translating the passage from Japanese to English, while also noting the words that had multiple connotations. The look on his face was priceless, clearing his throat before muttering, "Ah, yes. Good job."

"Very nice," Taiki whispered with a smile.

Once class let out Ami found herself with three companions, the brothers looking around eagerly. Dressed in her own boy's uniform they almost looked like some kind of odd gang, if a remarkably good looking one.

"All right, I'll show you around," Ami finally gave in to their half joking pleas, "but I warn you, it'll be my interests first."

With that Ami took them to the computer lab, the well stocked library and over to the science labs, Taiki looking on with interest and Seiya and Yaten looking dismayed, Only then did she relent to take them by the gym, where a very interesting game of five on one was being played.

The sandy haired figure dodged and weaved through the guards with ridiculous ease, running at the hoop. A thrust of powerful legs threw her up into the air, the basketball leaving her hands in a graceful arc then with a swish it went in!

"Hey, Ami," Haruka toweled herself off as she walked from the court, Michiru soon coming from the sidelines to join her side. She raised her eyebrows as Ami's companions and asked, "Making some new friends?"

"I'm sort of an involuntary tour guide," Ami said, flashing a smile to ease the sting of her words. "Seiya, Taiki, Yaten I'd like you to meet my friends Haruka and Michiru."

"Nice to meet you," Seiya offered his hand. Haruka took it and squeezed down hard, Seiya matching her pressure for pressure. For a moment they stood there, some dangerous spark passing between the two of them, an invisible clash of wills.

"I believe I heard the two of you playing a duet recently," Taiki offered gentlemanly to Michiru, "it was very beautiful."

"Thank you," Michiru murmured.

"Would you care to join us?" Ami offered.

Haruka looked towards the court where another group of players were impatiently waiting. "I think I better take care of this, first," she remarked, "you still joining Setsuna for lunch?"

"Of course," Ami laughed, leading the young men away.

"What was that between you and Ami's friend?" Taiki asked Seiya softly.

"I'm not sure," Seiya conceded, "but I think we're not going to get along well."

"Maybe she just doesn't like men," Yaten offered.

Ami had to fight back a smile at that comment, 'You have no idea.' Noting all of the Three Lights fangirls that had been trailing them so far she added, "You know, I don't think I realized quite how popular you are." As Seiya brightened a bit she added, "Of course, since I don't listen to popular music I wouldn't know."

Both Taiki and Yaten laughed softly at that even as Seiya winced, "Mizuno, you're going to do permanent damage to my ego." He casually looked over at Ami, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," Ami said, mildly surprised.

"Good," Seiya smiled slightly, "then I have a chance."

"But I do have a girlfriend," Ami added firmly.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 17

The looks on all three young man's faces were priceless, surprise and confusion both warring for dominance. "Did you just say...?" Yaten finally managed, his white hair falling into his eyes.

Ami smiled as they walked on, "Of course." She continued on calmly, "I understand it's already going around school, so I may as well be frank."

Seiya seemed oddly unbothered by the news, the black haired young man following casually. Taiki had a slight blush on his cheeks as the brown haired boy remarked, "I thought that the Japanese tended to be more reserved about this kind of thing."

"For a long time I was," Ami conceded. She reached up unconsciously to touch the scar on her face, "I've learned that holding back only leads to regrets."

"You know," Seiya finally said with a grin, "I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

"It's nice to see there's at least one girl who isn't screaming and fainting over you," a grinning Yaten teased Seiya.

Ami turned back to noticed they were still being followed by a mob of adoring Three Lights fangirls. "I tend to think they do that over all three of you," she noted dryly.

"It's our curse," Seiya chuckled.

"So, where to next?" Taiki asked curiously.

Ami shook her head as she noted the time, "Sorry to say I'm going to have to abandon you." She grinned as she moved off, "I have a lunch date."

"See you later," Seiya laughed as they headed to the lunch room.

Setsuna smiled as they sat at the desk in the Nurse's office, shaking her head wryly. "You actually told them that?" she asked, black hair flowing around the older woman like a wave.

"It seemed a good idea at the time," Ami set the lid to her bento box aside, snapping apart her chopsticks and beginning to eat.

"So what do you think of them?" Setsuna asked, feeling an odd stirring of jealousy.

"I'm not sure, at first glance they seem," Ami was searching for the right word before finally settling on, "light weight,"

Setsuna nearly laughed, something that would have been embarrassing with a mouth full of food. "A little harsh?" she suggested.

"Taiki seems quite capable academically," Ami noted, "and Yaten seems to have an interesting sense of humor. I guess I'll just have to get to know them better."

"And Seiya?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

Ami looked thoughtful, "I think he reminds me a bit too much of Mamoru, honestly, especially back when we first met him."

"I hadn't thought about that," Setsuna reached out to lay her hand on Ami's.

"I'll manage," Ami reassured her lover, "it'll just take some time."

"Haruka stopped by," Setsuna looked amused as she continued, "I suspect that she and Seiya are not going to get along."

"Two alpha wolves," Ami agreed, "I suspect it's purely instinctual."

Setsuna looked intrigued, "So why doesn't Haruka have issues with you being leader?"

Ami smiled slightly, "I approach it differently, I suspect. I don't go head on, so I don't trigger Haruka's competitive side."

"Makes sense," Setsuna agreed, thinking about how Ami tended to defuse the rare arguments in the Senshi. She smiled impishly, "Getting back to the Three Lights, you do realize that Chibi-Usa and Hotaru are going to want an introduction?"

Ami made a face, "I hadn't thought of that."

Meanwhile, three new students were eating their lunch in relative privacy, having politely begged off several invitations to eat with other students. Taiki ate with smooth efficiency, Yaten much more roughly while Seiya took the middle ground, more or less.

"I don't think I've seen you shot down that way before," Yaten commented with a smile, barely pausing in eating.

"I was not," Seiya said defensively, "shot down."

"I was surprised that she hadn't heard of us," Taiki smoothly changed the subject, "it worries me, in all honestly."

Aware of the fangirls nearby Seiya dropped his voice a bit, "You think that the princess hasn't heard our message yet?"

"It could be," Taiki nodded gravely.

"I keep forgetting how big Japan is," Yaten commented as he munched, "even though we've narrowed down the Princess' location to here."

"We'll just have to step up our promotion," Seiya said firmly, "and make sure that everyone in Japan has heard our message."

"And then there's the star seeds," Taiki noted. He looked over at Seiya intently, "You're sure that was Iron Mouse you saw?"

Seiya nodded grimly but it was Yaten who spoke up to say, "I still can't believe that Sailor Mercury could actually cure a Phage." His voice had a gentle awe to it as he remarked, "This could change everything, you know."

"Yes it could," Seiya agreed, the young man momentarily distracted by the memory of the striking girl dressed in blue.

"Uh oh," Taiki sighed, recognizing the signs.

"What?" Seiya said to the two of them defensively, loudly snapping the cover on over his now empty bento box.

Before anything else could be said there was a disturbance by the entrance and the three of them looked up to see Ami Mizuno stride inside. Seemingly unaware of the reactions the girl clad in a boy's uniform cased she walked over to their table, smiling slightly in greeting.

"How was lunch?" Yaten asked impishly.

Ami colored slightly, "We had fun, yes."

"So, are we continuing on with our tour?" Seiya rose smoothly as he flashed Ami one of his more charming smiles.

"I suppose so," Ami said, appearing entirely unaffected as they headed out of the dining hall together. Walking down the hall she said, "We have several sports teams, including American style football, soccer and track and field."

"Do you compete in any sports?" Yaten asked curiously.

"Kendo," Ami answered a little uncomfortable, "Japanese style fencing. Other than that I tend to stick with the science clubs."

Taiki looked at her thoughtfully, "It's odd, you never competed before you began this year but you've shown remarkable skills. I'd almost call it miraculous."

A muscle in Ami's jaw jumped as she clenched it, a old pain rising up in her eyes. "You could call it a gift," she answered, picking up the pace a little.

Yaten was about to say something but Taiki gently elbowed him in the ribs. The taller boy shook his head, knowing that somehow he had poured salt on some half-healed wound. They walked in silence out of the building, the warm sun shining down on them.

"I'm sorry," Taiki finally said softly.

Ami shook her head, making herself smile again. "It's not your fault," she said softly. She looked around, "I think the football team is supposed to be practicing, why don't we go see?"

"Why not?" Taiki agreed, gracefully accepting the change of subject.

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 18

Doctor Saeko Mizuno smiled to herself as the car came to a stop in front of the small house, taking a deep breath to quell any nervousness. Her dark blue hair was nearly styled, her clothes casual but stylish, and a subtle makeup tinted her face. It almost looked like she was going to a formal event, not a dinner among friends.

'Of course,' Saeko thought to herself wryly as she got out of her car, 'this isn't your average dinner party, either.' After her recent meeting with Setsuna the other woman had suggested this night out to help ease her concerns for her daughter, as well as give the others a chance to get to know her a bit better, too. 'So why am I so nervous?' Saeko wondered as she picked up the bottle of wine from the passenger seat then headed to the front door.

Michiru Kaoru answered the door shortly after Saeko knocked, the green haired younger woman smiling up at her warmly. "Welcome to our home, Doctor," she smiled gently, murmuring thanks as she examined the bottle.

"Thank you," Saeko slipped her shoes off, following Michiru inside towards the living room. Haruka Tenoh looked up from where she sat, a slightly cool smile on her handsome face. 'I can see how Ami could have mistaken her for a boy,' Saeko thought.

"Nice to see you," Haruka said, sandy blonde hair falling into shrewd eyes as she invited Saeko to take a seat.

"You, too," Saeko agreed, a bit surprised at the warmth that both women were showing her. She was still a relative stranger to them, despite being a parent to one of their friends. 'Of course, making friends is why I'm here,' she mused.

"Ami and Setsuna took the kids for a walk," Haruka said casually, "they were getting a bit restless, I think."

"The kids," Saeko found herself asking, "or Ami and Setsuna?"

Michiru chuckled to herself softly at that. "A bit of both, I think," she said, settling beside Haruka on the couch. "Luna and Artemis would have been here, too, but I understand they're out on a date," she explained.

"How can two talking cats have a date?" Saeko blinked only to get shrugs in reply. She settled down into a comfortable chair even as she looked at the young women across from her. Even if Ami hadn't told her they were a couple she would have known, Haruka and Michiru seemed to fit together so comfortably.

"Is there some problem?" Haruka asked Saeko directly, an arm gently holding Michiru across the shoulders.

Saeko blushed, realizing she had been staring. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I suppose I'm still getting used to this whole situation."

Michiru gently poked Haruka in the side, "Be nice, love. Saeko is taking things better than most parents would, I think."

Haruka smiled wryly vas she conceded, "Sorry, you certainly have taken it better than our own parents did."

Saeko felt a moment of surprise, looking at the two clearly content young women. "You're parents didn't take it well that you're lesbians?" she asked tentatively.

Michiru sighed softly as she admitted, "My father took it badly, though I think my mother is still trying to bring him around."

"My dad took it pretty well," Haruka smiled impishly at the memory, "though I think my parents already guessed. Mom, on the other hand.."

"A tomboy growing up?" Saeko guessed and Haruka grinned.

"I've seen photos," Michiru said to her cheerfully, "I don't think Haruka wore a dress unless it was by force."

The sound of the front door opening was quickly followed by a young girl rushing inside, gently tugging a taller black haired girl. "We had some chocolate and..." Chibi-Usa started then the pink haired girl trailed off on seeing Saeko there. "Hello, Mrs. Mizuno."

"Good evening Mizuno-sensei," Hotaru said to her shyly, the young lady's long black hair hiding part of her face.

"Mother," Ami Mizuno smiled warmly, her blue hair gently ruffled by the wind, "I see you got here a bit early." The scar that cut across the bridge of her nose still startled Saeko even though she had months to get used to it, that and her daughters more somber attitude. Still, she seemed happier now, especially because of her...

Saeko felt mixed emotions as she saw Setsuna enter, this older woman who stood so protectively close to Ami's side. On one hand she was glad that Ami had found this caring older woman, but on the other hand she did wonder if Ami might be a bit too young for all this. 'Then again,' she admitted, 'I though she was young for taking care of Chibi-Usa, and I was wrong about that.'

"Welcome to our home," Setsuna bowed gracefully, the simple dress she wore hugging her slim body, her long mane of greenish black hair flowing like a ebony wave.

"Sorry for being early," Saeko said with a smile, "I got a bit impatient."

"The last time you were introduced it was a bit of a mob scene," Setsuna continued smoothly, "I'd like you to meet Hotaru, our adopted daughter, more or less."

Hotaru Tomoe smiled slightly as she bowed. "It's very nice to meet you," she said a bit nervously, "Ami has told us so much about you."

Saeko had to fight back a chuckle, knowing that Hotaru had just politely fibbed. Knowing Ami she hadn't said much about her mother, if anything at all. "To be honest I'm honored you all invited me," she answered.

Michiru smoothly rose, "Haruka, could you help me with dinner?" She smiled, "Hotaru, didn't you have a new lamp you wanted to show Chibi-Usa?"

Saeko blinked, just a bit surprised at how deftly Michiru had just arranged it for the three of them to be alone. 'Remind me not to underestimate that girl,' she thought.

"Thanks for coming," Ami flashed a smile, a certain gentleness in her eyes.

"I'm glad to have been invited," Saeko felt herself smiling slightly, "especially after the grilling I gave Setsuna the last time I saw her."

"Eh?" Ami blinked.

Saeko raised a eyebrow at Setsuna, "You didn't tell her?"

"No," Setsuna blushed a bit. She looked over at Ami shyly, "Saeko stopped by the nurse's office to have a chat about you,"

"Mother!" Ami blurted.

"Nothing too bad," Saeko quickly reassured her daughter, "I just wanted to find out Setsuna's intentions towards you."

"Oh god," Ami blushed.

Setsuna's cheeks were also faintly red as she looked over at Saeko, "I can't believe you just told her that."

"With my daughter I've always felt honestly was the best policy," Saeko smiled suddenly, "especially since the birds and the bees incident."

"Oh?" Setsuna had to ask.

Saeko smiled fondly in memory, "When Ami was seven she asked me where babies came from, and I tried to put her off. Instead she got into my medical texts and found out herself."

"Mom," Ami wailed.

Setsuna patted Ami's hand comfortingly, "I could see you doing that, too."

"My friends used to tell me how much fun it was to embarrass their kids in front of suitors," Saeko chuckled, "they were right." Her eyes lit up with glee as she added, "Oh, I wish I brought the embarrassing baby photos!"

"You could always bring them next time?" Setsuna grinned.

"I'm going to die," Ami moaned as she covered her face with her hands to try to hide her now nearly beet red blush.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 19

Haruka Tenoh raced along the outside of the building, the sandy haired blonde pulling out her transformation wand as she did so. Screams echoed off in the distance as she raised the stick, crying out, "Uranus Planet Power, make up!"

In seconds Sailor Uranus stood ready, even as Sailor Neptune ran up to her as well. "What's going on?" the green haired woman asked, her eyes worried.

"Don't know yet," Uranus said crisply as they ran on towards the sports fields. They came around a corner then skidded to a stop, blinking in pure surprise.

The muscular guy dressed in a sailor fuku leapt up, clenching his fists as he gestured, "Youth sweat attack!" The thick gobs of fluid loudly splashed to the ground, the grass and stone around them actually begining to dissolve away.

"Ewww," Neptune grimaced even as they leapt back.

"What the hell...?" Uranus shook her head.

There was a flash of movement and Sailor Mercury droped to their side, the young woman looking focused and intent. "Good timing," she flashed them a smile before continuing, "he calls himself Sailor Guts, I think."

Then they saw something that made both Uranus and Neptune stiffen again, this time in alarm. Three figures leapt up, dodging Guts' attacks with grace and speed, garbed in all black leather. The bikini tops and bottons gleamed against healthy skin, the star-wing emblems each wore quite destinctive. A black haired young lady seemed to be leading them, followed by a redish brown and white haired pair of women.

"That's the mysterious senshi you met a few days ago?" Nepture asked intently, her eyes oddly dangerous.

"Yes, Sailor Star Fighter." Mercury nodded. She smiled grimly, knowing how the two would react as she said, "We're going to back them up."

"They're clearly not senshi from our solar system," Uranus quickly protested, "they could easily be enemies!"

"The enemy of my enemy is my ally," Mercury met Uranus' eyes, her own expression utterly unyeilding.

"And so she becomes a leader," Neptune murmured softly.

"Star serious laser!" the black haired woman cried out, Sailor Star Fighter firing a lance of energy to drive their foe backwards.

"Let's go," Mercury lead the charge forward, her thoughts racing as she considered what to do next. Cupping her hands she called on an older attack, "Mercury ice bubbles blast!" As a white fog engulfed the battle field Uranus and Neptune folowed up, firing their attacks at the now confused adversary, badly throwing him off balance.

The two other leather clad figures looked almost as confused, but their leader had a strangely expectant look on her face. "Now, Sailor Mercury," Sailor Star Fighter cried.

"What...?" Uranus looked confused.

Raising her sword Mercury's crystal locket blazed then she held a scepter in her hands, one that gleamed purest silver, decorated with a ruby, emerald, diamond and a crescent moon. The blue cloak that had been added to her costume swirled around her as she raised it, watching as Sailor Guts staggered to his feet, power and cold swirling around the weapon. She pointed it and declared, "Mercury Freezing Restoration!"

"Guts!" he cried out then was completely encased in a wave of pure ice. In less than a second it shattered, the football player collapsing bonelessly to the ground, the shining jewel fading away as it returned to him.

"Incredible," Neptune murmured softly.

"Wait," Mercury cried as her costume shifted back to normal, the three Star Senshi about to leave the battlefield without a goodbye.

The other two women looked to Star Fighter, who looked back at the three Sailor Senshi thoughtfully, her gaze lingering a moment on Sailor Mercury. "Yes?" she asked, the slightest of smiles on her handsome face.

"Thank you for your help," Mercury said. She introduced herself then Uranus and Neptune before asking, "Where did you come from?"

"Star Fighter," she gestured to her taller brown haired companion, "Star Maker," then to the smaller white haired woman, "and Star Healer." She smiled grimly, "I can't tell you where we come from, but it seems we share a common enemy."

"I noticed," Uranus said, looking at her with a suspicious glare.

"We need to go," Maker reminded them firmly.

With that the three women leapt away but not before Fighter turned to say with a grin, "We'll meet again, senshi."

"Damn," Mercury cursed softly, tempted to chase after them. Still, classes were on and they all needed to get back to school.

"We'd better get back," Neptune said what they were all thinking as she lead the way, shifting back into Michiru as they went.

"Wish Setsuna had been there," Haruka commented as they went inside the school to report latre to their classes, "I'd love to know her opinion."

"Me, too," Ami admitted, She stoped I front of her class door, tiding her uniform as she met their eyes, "Meet you at your house after school?"

"We'll see you there," Michiru waved as they hurried off.

Ami was about to open the door when she heard running footsteps coming up the long hall towards her. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki all stumbled to a stop in front of the door, the three brothers looking somewhat out of breath. "You're late too, Mizuno-san?" Taiki asked her wryly, his brown hair swept back from his face.

"Some friends occupied me a little too long," Ami answered with a half-truth.

"If someone hadn't dawdled," Yaten gave Seiya a look, "we'd have been here sooner."

"It would have been rude to leave so suddenly," Seiya protested.

"The fact that it was a pretty girl you were talking to had nothing to do with it," Taiki noted dryly, looking deliberately innocent.

"Hey!" Seiya protested.

The door slid open and the teacher looked out, his expression faintly disaproving. "Dawdling out in the hallway?" he frowned. His eyes widened as he noticed Ami standing with the three boys, "And Miss Mizuno, I'm shocked."

"Sorry," Ami half bowed, silently cursing her luck.

A few moments later she and the Three Lights were all lined up in the hall, holding full buckets of water in each hand. Seiya spoke up in the near silence, "I'm really sorry."

Ami didn't answer, she just clenched her jaw in discomfort. "I don't think she really wants to hear that," Taiki said softly.

"It's not our fault the teacher's a sadist," Yaten murmured, "I didn't even think they still did this to students."

Ami sighed, "I think they save it for special occassions." She gave all of them fierce looks, "And be quiet, or he'll tack another period of us doing this on."

"Please no," Seiya whimpered.

Setsuna strode up the hall, only to slow as she gazed at them in pure surprise. "What happened?" she asked Ami softly, concern in her voice.

"Don't ask," Ami said wearily.

"It was our fault, Meiou-sensei," Taiki said gentlemanly.

"More like mine," Seiya shrugged, wincing at the weight of the buckets.

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 20

"So what are the Three Lights like?" Chibi-Usa asked eagerly, the little pink haired girl looking at them eagerly.

Ami chuckled as they sat at the table at the Outers' home, sharing dinner with their friends. "We haven't really gotten to know them yet," the blue haired young lady said mildly, "but they seem to be likeable enough."

"I wonder if we can sneak into the school?" Hotaru mused, sipping her tea. Black hair flowed over the young woman's shoulders, matching the black dress she wore.

"Just don't get caught at it, please," Haruka said wryly as she ate, "or poor Setsuna will have to go bail you out."

"Hold off on that idea," Setsuna said, her own long black hair tinted with just a bit of green, "I think we can arrange something eventually."

"Oh, all right," Chibi-Usa pouted.

Ami took a drink, washing down more of dinner. "Terrific as always, Michiru," she said warmly, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Michiru said from where the light green haired woman sat by her lover Haruka. She chuckled as she added, "Setsuna helped, tho."

Setsuna flushed slightly under Ami's admiring gaze, "Just with the final steps."

Haruka had to smile slightly, watching the two of them looking at each other so cutely. Giving them a moment she finally said, "To be honest I'm less interested in the Three Lights than in that group of mysterious senshi."

"You don't trust them," Ami said simply, studying Haruka thoughtfully. The older woman's boyish side was especially evident this evening, the white man's shirt and black pants giving her a remarkable androgyny.

"Don't scold her," Michiru said gently, "she's just a bit paranoid."

"Hey," Haruka protested.

"Understandably so," Setsuna said honestly, "we don't know who they are, other than they've helped us twice now."

"I want to see them," Chibi-Usa said to Hotaru softly, "especially if they're wearing the little bikini's Ami-papa described."

"Hentai," Hotaru chuckled.

Ami ate a bit, considering her answer. "It's as much a matter of instinct as anything else," she finally admitted, "I just don't think they're enemies."

"We chose you as our leader," Haruka acknowledged, "it's your call." After a second she flashed a grin, "But I reserve the right to say I told you so later."

That got a laugh from the others around the table. Luna bounced onto a chair beside them as the black cat said, "Those three do sound familiar, Artemis and I will do some research."

Artemis looked up from where the white cat was curled in a ball. "I may need to borrow your computer, Ami," he added, "to look into some of the more obscure sources."

"No problem," Ami said, "just get what you can quickly." She frowned, "These Phages have me a bit worried."

"You were able to transform that 'Guts' back to normal," Michiru pointed out, "though I'd love to know where you got the ability to do that."

Ami tossed a hesitant glance at Chibi-Usa, "Could we talk about it later?"

"Ah," Setsuna nodded in understanding.

Hotaru, picking up on the cue, rose as she finished her meal. "I have a new antique lamp," she said, "may I be excused to show it to Chibi-Usa?"

"Please?" Chibi-Usa bounced to her feet.

"Go ahead," Michiru chuckled as the two young people raced off. The four women and two cats finished eating then went into the living room, settling into their seats. "So what happened?" she asked, snuggling beside Haruka.

Ami sat beside Setsuna, and then surprised the other woman by resting her head on her shoulder. "It was Usagi," she said softly.

"What!" both Haruka and Michiru blurted.

"I was fighting a Phage when my mercury broach opened..." Ami quietly explained the appearance of the spirit and how she had triggered the new ability in Sailor Mercury.

"Incredible," Haruka muttered, running a hand through her hair. Smiling wryly she continued, "Even with all we've been through, the idea of a ghost still unnerves me a little."

Hesitantly Setsuna squeezed Ami's shoulder in silent comfort, sensing her lingering distress. "There is a bond that connects us even past death," she explained, "its part of why we seem to be reincarnated in a group, too."

"Seriously?" Michiru asked.

"We are drawn together by fate," Setsuna gently said, "sometimes in the oddest of circumstances. From knight-champions in England to warriors of Japan and settlers in the west, we will always find one another."

"It's a comforting thought," Ami smiled. Getting back on topic she said, "I hate to cut into everyone's sleep times, but I suspect we might want to begin nightly patrols. If a Phage does appear it increases our chances of stopping it."

"You'll need to go out on all the patrol," Luna looked concerned, "as the only one who can cure a Phage."

"I'll manage," she reassured the cat. Ami looked up at the others, "But I would like to keep Chibi-Usa and Hotaru off the patrols, at least for now." With an almost motherly concern, "They're younger and need the sleep."

"Do you want us here to keep an eye on them?" Artemis asked. He had become a close guardian to Hotaru and Chibi-Usa, living here in the Outers' home with them.

"I'd appreciate it," Ami said as she rose. She gave the others a smile and asked, "Shall we start the patrols tonight?"

"I'm just glad we don't need much sleep," Haruka complained mildly as they headed out.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city a promotional dinner party continued, the famous and wealthy circling the small room. Seiya Kou took a drink of ginger ale, his expression carefully bland as he fended off the bosomy blonde.

"You know," the actress purred as she leaned forward a bit to highlight her best assets, "the hotel has us in suites nearby, and I'd like the company."

"I've kind of previously made a commitment," Seiya was actually blushing faintly, his long black ponytail flowing down the back of his blue suit.

"You already have a date?" she pouted then shrugged, "Your loss." Hips swaying she stalked off to try to ensnare some other young man, leaving a very relieved Seiya behind.

"Oh thank you," Seiya muttered.

"You really shouldn't be lying to the poor girl," Taiki said mildly, making Seiya jump in surprise. The reddish-brown haired man gave his brother an impish look, sipping his own drink.

Seiya shuddered faintly, "God, she was looking me over like I was fresh meat."

"We are," Taiki shrugged, "at least in the eyes of the media here."

"Did our agent say how long we had to stay at this thing?" Yaten asked crossly, his white hair almost gleaming. Grumbling, "I haven't been this bored in a long while."

"Not much longer," Seiya said firmly, "or I'm busting out."

"We just have to circulate a bit more," Taiki reassured his brothers. They paused a moment then he asked, "So who were you going on a date with, Seiya-kun?"

"I lied, remember?" Seiya frowned at Taiki.

"Putting it another way," Taiki continued, "who would you want to be going on a date with?"

Seiya was a bit surprised at who instantly came to mind, the intense, blue haired girl that they had only just met at school. He was tempted to say Ami Mizuno but restrained himself, mildly answering, "No one in particular."

"Right," Yaten drawled, clearly not buying it.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 21

"We have to join after school Clubs, too?" Yaten complained as they walked the school's halls, his white hair shining, "When are we supposed to sleep, I wonder?"

"I don't think it's quite that bad," Ami Mizuno said mildly, the blue haired young woman having been asked by Taiki to come along. She had seemingly been adopted by the Three Lights as a guide, probably based on the fact she didn't squeal and faint when they talked to her.

"We do tend to have a very busy schedule," Taiki calmly explained, the reddish brown haired man shrugging slightly, "with commercials, concerts and other commitments."

"You don't have to join a club," Haruka said to them with a slight frown on her face, the sandy brown haired young woman walking beside Ami as she studied the three cautiously, "but it does help you to be sociable."

Much like a protective older brother Haruka kept an eye on Seiya when he was around Ami, a dynamic that Ami found amusing as well as oddly touching. She didn't have much experience with family, being an only child, and found her close association with the Outers' household enlightening to say the least.

"At least there's a fairly good variety of clubs to join," Seiya noted optimistically as he studied a print out, his long black hair flowing down his back in a ponytail.

"It still sounds stupid," Yaten scowled.

All of them were watched adoringly by the young women in the school, though at times it was a little difficult to tell who they were studying more. First of all the Three Lights were already quite famous with their good looks and singing, second there was the dangerous attraction that many girls had to Haruka, and finally there was Ami, who seemed unaware that her brooding, intense aura was drawing girls like flies.

'Of course,' Haruka thought to herself with some amusement, 'part of Ami's charm is that she is still unaware.' She, on the other hand, had been aware since she was a kid her effect on the fairer sex, and had used it as needed.

"I think I'll join the computer club," Taiki noted calmly, "and I note that the school has an astronomy club, too."

"You would," Yaten sighed. He peered at the list a moment before admitting, "I suppose there are a few fun clubs..."

"I've already been asked by the football team to join," Seiya confessed. He smiled winningly at Ami, "So which clubs do you belong to?"

"Hmm?" Ami looked up, the scar that ran across her face pale in the afternoon light. "Most of the science clubs," Ami admitted, "though I dabble in kendo."

"Japanese swordsmanship?" Taiki raised an eyebrow, "you mentioned that before. Still, it seems mildly out of character for you, if you don't mind my saying."

Ami's mouth tightened slightly, almost as if in pain, then she forced a smile, "I like being unpredictable, I suppose."

Yaten opened his mouth then closed it, unsure of what exactly to say. "Do we have that photo thing to deal with today?" he asked Seiya mildly.

"For the next few days, yes," Seiya agreed with a sigh. He noted the time then said apologetically, "Thank you for your help, but it looks like we'll have to be going."

"Good luck," Haruka offered cheerfully.

"We'll probably need it," Taiki noted as they headed off.

"Sorry about that," Ami murmured as they headed to the nurse's office, running a hand through her hair tiredly.

"I don't mind getting away from them early," Haruka said with a casual shrug. She looked over at Ami thoughtfully and asked, "Are you all right? With the patrols the last few nights you can't be getting much sleep."

"I can manage," Ami reassured her. Her eyes seemed haunted a moment as she remembered, "Chibi-Usa used to have nightmares pretty frequently when I first took her in, I got used to managing on very little sleep."

Setsuna heard them as they walked in the room, the black haired older woman finishing up a bit of paperwork. "I understand," she smiled gently at Ami, "Hotaru had similar problems after we adopted her."

"I never knew," Ami admitted, thinking of the confident young woman who cared so much for Chibi-Usa.

"You freed her from Mistress Nine and healed the damage she did," Haruka said quietly, "but that doesn't mean there weren't scars."

Ami smiled wryly, "One day we'll have to compare notes, Hotaru and I."

Setsuna closed her notebook and got up, stretching out with a sigh. "Done at last," she smiled, "are we heading home?"

"I think so," Haruka said. They headed out of the building, the sandy blonde frowning to herself as if she was deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Ami asked quietly as they walked, slipping her hand into Setsuna's once they were out of sight from the school.

"I'm just tryin' to think how to tell you I've got good news and bad news," Haruka confessed with a shrug.

"Bad news first," Setsuna said, "it's easier that way."

"I need to ask you two to take care of Hotaru on Saturday night for us," Haruka smiled suddenly as she continued, "but the good news is that you'll all get to go to the Three Lights orchestral concert on Michiru and I."

"How did you manage to get tickets to that? It's been sold out for weeks," Ami blinked. What she didn't add was, 'And why get tickets? I thought you hated them.'

"We got all the tickets for free, actually. Michiru is playing violin in the performance and she wants me there backing her up on the piano," Haruka explained, "so I can't be out in the audience keeping an eye on Hotaru as planned."

"Not that Hotaru needs someone to keep an eye on her," Ami said dryly. She looked up at Setsuna, "Do you mind?"

"I'd love to," Setsuna flashed a smile, "we could even consider it a date."

Ami blushed and Haruka fought back a grin. The two of them had been going very slow in the whole dating thing; understandable considering both of them had issues about relationships. Setsuna hadn't dated in all the time Haruka had known her, and Ami had been involved in only abortive relationships.

"I was thinking of sending a ticket to your mom," Haruka added to Ami impishly, "but I wasn't sure you'd approve."

"Knowing my mother she'd be cheering us on," Ami winced.

Setsuna suddenly chuckled softly and both women looked at her. "Sorry," she said with a smile, "I just had the sudden mental image of Saeko in the background of one of our dates waving around 'Go Ami!' signs."

Haruka and Ami both laughed at that. "So what does Chibi-Usa think of having Saeko as an honorary grandmother?" Haruka asked.

"They get along quite well now," Ami said thoughtfully, "though my mother had some issues with my taking care of Chibi-Usa originally."

"As any mother would, I think," Setsuna noted wisely.

"Maybe," Ami nodded, "but that was partially why I moved out finally. Knowing that mom disapproved of what I was doing was making an already stressful situation even harder."

"Something she regrets now," Haruka said thoughtfully.

"Hmm," Ami nodded. She smiled faintly, "Mom even offered to buy a bigger house for us to live in, but I find I value my independence."

"Once a bird leaves the nest it's hard to return," Setsuna quoted.

"Ain't that the truth," Haruka nodded.

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 22

Saeko Mizuno looked across her office's desk as she ate her lunch, an amused look on her face. "I think Setsuna is right," she smiled, dark blue hair falling into her eyes, "I probably would be playing cheering section if I went along on your date, too."

Ami Mizuno chuckled softly, her eyes clearly amused. The scarred young woman had never been much for laughing even before her injury, but now it was pleasantly surprising to hear her laugh once more. "It's not really a date," she protested, "we are bringing the others along and all."

Saeko raised a delicate eyebrow, "Close enough, I think." She ate a bit then asked, "I'm still surprised to hear you know the Three Lights, the nurses here would just die with jealousy."

"It's not as if I have much choice," Ami said wryly, "they do attend our school, and besides that they seem to have adopted me."

"Eh?" Saeko looked curiously.

"They seem to find it pleasant that I'm distinctly unawed by them," Ami explained, the black clad young woman looking surprisingly comfortable in the office chair.

"I may not care for their musical stylings," Saeko noted mildly, "but they are quite popular." She smiled, "There are even quite a few patients who are fans."

Ami shrugged, wondering if in other circumstances she might have been one of those big fans too, then she dismissed the thought. "Do you want me to suggest paying a visit?" she asked, seeing Saeko eyes light up.

Reigning herself in Saeko said, "Yes, but let's save it for an emergency maybe. A seriously ill person can be helped to recover by positive influences..."

"I'll warn Seiya not to try to charm too many of the nurses," Ami added, thinking of the black haired young man.

"He's that much of a playboy?" Saeko asked.

Ami hesitated, wanting to be fair. "I'm not sure," she conceded, "though that's certainly the image he's trying to project."

"It's an act, then?" Saeko stabbed a sausage and munched delicately.

"Sort of," Ami said thoughtfully, "Taiki comes across as a reserved intellectual, Yaten as a bishonen innocent and Seiya is the wild playboy."

"So it's all a marketing ploy," Saeko said cynically, "setting out to appeal to the broadest female demographic."

"Or they could just be lucky they fit those roles," Ami noted. She got up, stretching, "Michiru wanted me to tell you that a dinner invitation is always open, mother."

Finishing up her rice Saeko got up as well as she smiled self-mockingly, "I'd actually like to invite all of you over, but being on call makes it a bit difficult."

"I understand," Ami reached out to take Saeko's hand, squeezing it gently.

"I feel terribly guilty at times," Saeko said as she walked her daughter through the halls.

"Hmm?" Ami looked over at her curiously as they entered the elevator, pressing the button for the first floor.

"I was gone so much when you were younger," Saeko admitted, "while it made you self-sufficient, I wish I had been there more."

Ami gently squeezed her mother's arm through her white lab coat. "The work you do here is important, you're saving lives," she said, "I've always understood that."

They walked through the busy first floor, and Saeko fought back a smile as her daughter simply didn't notice the adoring gazes as the female staff. The brooding, intense young woman dressed in a boy's school uniform was surprisingly attractive, and it was her innocence about it that made her even more charismatic.

"When you were younger, I'd always comfort myself with the thought that I'd make it up to you later," Saeko confessed as they reached the doors, "then later came and you were gone."

Ami turned and hugged her mother, the slightly smaller young woman holding on a comforting moment. "You're a good mother," she reassured her softly, "believe me."

"Liar," Saeko teased, trying not to cry at the sudden surge of caring that she had for her daughter. Reluctantly letting her go she asked, "Are you and Setsuna seeing each other tonight?"

"No, not today," Ami waved as she walked out to the parking lot, "I've got to clean house sometime, I suppose."

"Have fun," Saeko chuckled, "and say hi to Chibi-Usa for me as well."

"I will," Ami nodded then was off. In a few moments she was in her little car and off, driving with the same focus she brought to almost everything in her life.

"I'm glad she gets permission from school to skip out like this," Saeko sighed, "or she'll really be in trouble." Silently she added, 'Though considering her grades she could skip classes for weeks and probably pass.'

Ami made her way home, eventually arriving at her apartment, watching as Haruka pulled up to drop off a pink haired little girl. "Thank you," Ami bowed as Chibi-Usa got out, her backpack also a blazing pink.

"You helped take care of Hotaru for us before," the sandy haired woman waved it off as Haruka continued, "giving Chibi-Usa a ride home is the least I can do." She leaned up against the car, "Setsuna is tied up tonight by a teacher conference."

"I know," Ami admitted, "or I think I'd be inviting her over, or something." She bent to give Chibi-Usa a hug, "How was school?"

"Not bad," Chibi-Usa admitted, "and Hotaru and I had lunch together."

"Did you share one of Michiru's bentos?" Ami chuckled as Chibi-Usa nodded eagerly. She looked up at Haruka, "Should I meet you later for our patrol?"

"Ten p.m.," Haruka agreed as she climbed into her car, starting the engine up then driving off with a cheery wave.

"I'd like to go out on patrol with you all," Chibi-Usa said as she held on to Ami's hand while they walked into the building.

"If you weren't in school I'd think about it," Ami admitted as they walked to the elevator, the eyes of other residents on them. She knew that she was considered a single mother, a odd position for a teen like herself, especially with a daughter who looked so different than she did. The looks annoyed her at times, but she tried not to think about it.

"Ami," Luna sat up from where she lounged on the carpet by the doorway, the little black cat falling into step beside them as they entered.

"Hello Luna," Chibi-Usa picked her up and hugged the black cat affectionately.

Ami saw the panicked look on the cat's face and had to grin. "Anything new on our new enemy?" she asked the cat curiously.

"Artemis and I met earlier today," Luna wiggled free of Chibi-Usa's grip, "but neither of us could remember anything from the Moon Kingdom era that might relate." She brightened, "I do know something about the three new Senshi."

"Really?' Chibi-Usa asked eagerly.

"I think they're the Starlights," Luna said, "the Moon Kingdom had an encounter with them, but there's little detail on them other than a name and description."

"I guess what I'm wondering," Ami asked seriously as she set her school bag and Chibi-Usa's backpack on the dining table, "is are they enemies or allies?"

"In that era they were allies," Luna said, "though as Artemis pointed out to me that it doesn't necessarily apply to now."

"Still, it's useful to know," Ami mused. She looked over at Chibi-Usa, "I want you to do your homework first, then you can go play."

"But Ami," Chibi-Usa pouted.

"You'll have plenty of time later," Ami was firm, "and if it helps, I'll be cooking dinner and doing housework while you do it."

Chibi-Usa nodded reluctantly, "Yes Ami."

As the little girl was leaving the kitchen Luna murmured to Ami, "You're sounding more motherly every day."

Ami shuddered, "There's a pleasant thought."

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 23

"Shutter Chance!" the phage cried out, her camera-arm lighting up the night as she shot out another bolt of energy. Their former photographer was now a distorted sailor senshi, trying her best to kill them with laser-like bursts from her camera-arm.

Star Fighter scowled as the black haired woman came down from one of her leaps, her talisman in hand. "Star Serious Laser!" the leather bikini clad woman cried out, the star-designed box flaring as it sent forth a powerful beam.

Star Healer looked at her in surprise as their foe crumpled, her white hair falling into her eyes. "Half power?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Keeping a wry eye on their foe Star Fighter said, "I'm trying not to kill her... if Maker and I keep her contained, can you find Sailor Mercury?"

"Is that wise?" Star Maker asked, her long brown hair flowing.

"She's an innocent," Star Fighter said softly, "we should at least try to save her.

"What a shot!" the Phage exclaimed. Her weapon-arm came up, "Shutter Chance!"

"Damn it," Star Healer blurted as they leapt aside. She bounded up to a roof as she called, "I'll be back as quick as I can."

"Make it fast," Star Maker winced, realizing she had been singed a bit.

Bounding from roof to roof Star Healer looked around wildly, racing across the city as she searched. She moved with unearthly grace and speed, white ponytail bouncing, the star on her brow gleaming in the starlight. The seconds ticked by to minutes as she hurried, then finally she saw a flash of movement, 'There!'

Sailor Uranus saw her first, the sandy haired woman giving her a suspicious look as Star Healer raced up to them. She tried to shield Sailor Merccury reflexedly, only to get gently poked I the side by the blue haired woman. "Sorry," she smiled.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Mercury demanded of Star Healer, seeing how out of breath she was.

"Star Fighter and Maker are fighting," Healer gasped, "a phage... they've got it contained, but they need help to stop it."

"Lead the way," Sailor Mercury said firmly.

"Are you sure about this?" Sailor Neptune asked Mercury softly as they leapt after Healer, "It could be a trap, you know."

"You and Uranus are both professionally paranoid, aren't you?" Sailor Mercury smiled as she answered her softly.

"Well, yes," Uranus admitted with a grin.

They reached the battlefield in moments, Star Maker looking up to smile slightly, "Good to see you, Sailor Mercury."

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune cried, throwing a blue-white sphere of energized water to stagger the phage a moment.

"Now, Sailor Mercury!" Star Fighter cried happily.

"I don't need a cue," Sailor Mercury muttered as she raised her sword. In a second Mercury's crystal locket blazed then the weapon shifted to a scepter in her hands, one that gleamed purest silver, the circular head decorated with a ruby, emerald, diamond and a crescent moon. The dark blue cloak that had been added to her costume swirled around her slim body as she raised it, watching as her foe staggered to her feet, power and cold swirling around the weapon. She pointed it and declared, "Mercury Freezing Restoration!"

The phage didn't even manage a final attack as ice swept over it, her voice weak as she gasped out, "Shutter Chance..." In a second the layer of ice shattered and a young woman lay there, her clothes a mess and her camera laying in a puddle of water.

"Is everyone all right?" Uranus demanded, all the while keeping a wary eye on the three black clad women.

Star Fighter gave her a frown, moving to support Star Maker as the other woman staggered. "We all took some hits," she acknowledged, "but we'll be fine."

"Do you want us to..." Neptune began.

"No," Star Healer said shortly.

"Healer!" Star Maker scolded. She gave the others a wry smile, "Sorry."

"It's all right," Mercury waved it off, her costume and weapon having reverted to normal. She hesitated a moment then drew something from her costume, tossing it to Star Fighter, "Here."

"What are you doing?" Uranus hissed.

Star Fighter caught it, "This is...?"

"A communicator," Mercury answered, "so far I seem to be the only one who can revert the phages, it makes sense for you to have a way to reach me."

Star Fighter studied it, smiling faintly before smiling, "Thank you." With that the three Starlights were gone, disappearing into the night.

"Are you actually going to use that thing?" Star Healer asked her a few moments later as they raced across town.

Star Fighter smiled slightly, "Probably... we can't save the Phage's any other way." Silently she added, 'And I'd like to know this Mercury better.'

Setsuna Meiou smiled to herself as she listened to them coming up the hall to the apartment. She was there with Hotaru and Chibi-Usa, it was her turn to keep an eye on them tonight while the others went out on patrol. She stood and walked to the door, black hair shimmering with green as they came in, "How did it go?"

"Made an ass of myself again," Haruka Tenoh admitted, smiling ruefully, "sorry, Ami."

"It's all right, Haruka," Ami Mizuno gave her friend a smile, "I know I surprised you with that communicator."

"So you made up your mind to give one to the Starlights?" Luna asked from where the black cat was perched on the table.

"You knew, I guess?" Michiru asked, her light green hair flowing around her face.

"We discussed it," Artemis shrugged from where the white cat sat nearby, "but I thought Ami was still thinking about it."

"I was," Ami admitted, "right up to five seconds before I gave it to them."

"Sit down, you all look beat," Setsuna said gently, gesturing them to seats. She look at Ami, "I can guess your reasoning, I think..."

Ami sighed, "It's really simple. I'm the only one who can free the transformed people, and the Starlights were ready to kill a transformed woman the first time we met." A shrug, "I don't want that happening, ever."

"I guess what worries me is their being able to listen in on our conversations," Luna fretted.

Ami gave her a faintly disappointed look. "It's a one way device," she explained, "they can call us, that's all."

"Oops," Artemis gave Luna a wry look.

"I should have known you'd think of that," Haruka grinned.

Setsuna smiled as she put her hand on Ami's, noticing how tired the younger woman really is. "Are you going to be all right?"

"The healing takes a lot out of me," Ami confessed, getting up from the table. She swayed a moment, then with an expression of surprise on her face toppled over in a dead faint.

"AMI!"

To be continued...


	25. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 25, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 25, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 25: 24  


Super Sailor Mercury: Shattered Ice

Part Twenty-three

"Ami? Ami, wake up," the familiar voice called.

Ami Mizuno opened her eyes, the blue haired young blinking a few times to look up at her mother's somewhat anxious face. "Mom?" she managed to ask, feeling a moment of disorientation.

"Do you know where you are?" Nicole gently pressed, her darker blue hair falling into concerned eyes. Around her Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa all looked on anxiously.

Taking a moment to look around and get her bearings Ami dryly answered, "I'm laying on my living room couch, is this a trick question?"

"That's our Ami," Haruka grinned in relief.

"You gave us a bit of a scare when you fainted," Luna said from where the black cat was perched on the top of the couch.

Ami winced a bit, "I'm sorry, I..."

"It's all right, Ami," Nicole patted her hand gently. Looking up she smiled at Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, "Do you think you can keep an eye on her a few minutes?"

"Sure," Chibi-Usa said, the pink haired girl smiling brightly.

Locking eyes with Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna she rose as Nicole said, "Let's talk."

"Mother..." Ami started but Nicole had already lead the three out of the room.

"Don't get up," Hotaru gently put a hand on Ami's arm as Ami tried to rise, then the black haired girl smiled, "do you want her annoyed at you, too?"

"Guess not," Ami said, deciding it was the better part of valor to lay back down.

"Is she all right?' Haruka demanded, her sandy blonde hair somewhat more messy looking than normal.

"I can't find anything physically wrong with her," Nicole reassured them. Her voice went oddly flat as she asked, "As far as I can tell she collapsed from exhaustion.. what's going on?"

After exchanging looks with the others Setsuna faced Nicole, her greenish tinted black hair flowing around her. "I'm sorry," she said, "it's all our fault."

"A new enemy has appeared recently," Haruka elaborated, "and we've been going out on patrols every night searching for them."

Nicole sighed, rubbing between her eyes. "You all know that Ami's doing advanced course work, clubs, taking care of Chibi-Usa and working with you... didn't you realize that adding nightly patrols might be a bit much?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Michiru repeated softly.

Nicole softened a bit when she saw the clearly repentant looks on the three women's faces. "I don't have any authority over you," she said gently, "but please keep in mind that Ami can only be stretched so far... before something like this happens."

Luna looked almost as guilty as the cat perched on Haruka's shoulder. "We'll try to find a better way to handle things," she promised.

"Actually," Artemis sounded thoughtful from where the white cat stood on the floor beside them,. "Ami may have already come up with a solution."

"Eh?" everyone looked at him in surprise.

"We can leave Ami at home while we do the patrols," Artemis explained patiently, "then wake Ami with the communicator if we run into a Phage."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Setsuna said after a moment.

"Because it's simple," Nicole noted, "and most people don't think of simple answers."

Out in the living room Ami smiled at Hotaru and Chibi-Usa and said, "Sorry if I scared you."

"I think Setsuna was more worried," Chibi-Usa volunteered, "Puu actually transformed and went to get your mom."

"I wondered how she got here," Ami looked up at the clock, noting how short of a time had passed since she fainted.

"I'm glad you're all right," Hotaru said with her usual gravity.

Before Ami could reply the others headed inside, the group heading over to where Ami was sitting up on the couch. "I don't see any blood shed," she joked, "is everything all right?"

"I wouldn't hurt your friends," Nicole said reassuringly then she flashed a smile as she added, "well, not too much."

"Mom!"

"It's all right," Setsuna hurried to reassure her.

Haruka sat on one end of the couch, meeting Ami's eyes frankly. "Your mom thinks you collapsed due to overwork," she explained.

Ami looked away, "It was probably just healing the Phage that did it..."

"Either way," Michiru said, "I think we have a suggestion to solve the problem." With that Artemis explained their idea, then they all looked at Ami to see how she'd take it.

Ami frowned as she examined the idea from all angles. "It seems workable," she finally admitted, "but I'm not bowing out of patrols all together."

"And we aren't expecting you to," Setsuna quickly agreed, "but we'd like to save your strength for the times we really need it."

"I can't really argue with that," Ami conceded.

"Good," Nicole stretched tiredly, "now, if your sure you're all right I need to get home." A smile, "I have morning rounds at the hospital tomorrow."

"Do you want a drive home or...?" Haruka asked curiously, nodding towards where Setsuna stood meaningfully.

"No offense intended," Nicole smiled at Setsuna, "I'd rather take the ride."

"None taken," Setsuna smiled.

"All right then," Michiru said briskly, "we'll drop Nicole off when we all go home."

"Thank you for coming," Ami hugged her mother a bit hesitantly as she said, "and I'm sorry for worrying you."

Nicole hugged her back warmly, "It's all right, I'm just glad you still need me."

Quietly Setsuna said to Michiru, "I'm going to stay a bit, if you don't mind."

"We'll see you at home," Haruka nodded as they collected Hotaru and Nicole, then the four women and Artemis headed out.

"Are you all right?" Setsuna asked as she sat on the couch by Ami, just after they had put Chibi-Usa to bed.

"Other than feeling pretty embarrassed about fainting," Ami smiled wryly as she sat back with a sigh, "I'm fine."

"It wasn't your fault," Setsuna shook her head. After a moment she added, "In fact I'm feeling pretty guilty myself."

"Huh?" Ami looked confused.

Setsuna looked away, her eyes troubled, "I'm a nurse and I'm around here so often... why didn't I see that anything was wrong?"

"I think my mother is overreacting a bit," Ami reached over to squeeze Setsuna's hand comfortingly, "it probably was just normal tiredness plus healing the Phage."

"I'm not taking that chance," Setsuna said, her voice filled with emotion, "I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt..."

"Setsuna?" Ami looked at her in surprise.

Without another word Setsuna bent forward and gently pressed her lips to Ami's...

To be continued!

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/24/) Ch 25 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/26/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=25&storytextid=9482928)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/25/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/25/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/25/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/9482928/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	26. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 26, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 26, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 26: 25  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Setsuna bent forward and Ami blinked in surprise as those lips softly touched hers. It was a tentative kiss, almost chaste, then the older woman drew back a bit. "I'm sorry," Setsuna smiled, her green tinted black hair shimmering.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Ami managed after a moment. She smiled shyly, "I've been thinking of doing something like that, too."

"You might have told me sooner," Setsuna's voice was faintly teasing as a unexpected tension left her body.

Ami smiled back, the scar across her face more visible because of her blush, "It's been pretty hectic lately."

"True enough," Setsuna agreed, reaching out to take her hand. "Are you all right with this?" she asked gently.

"I said I wanted to kiss you, too," Ami reminded her. Both women smiled as they gazed at each other then Ami sighed, "And as much as I'd like to do...other things, I have Chibi-Usa to worry about."

"And if I don't head back home soon I'm going to be teased to death by Haruka and Michiru," Setsuna admitted.

Ami got up from the table and followed Setsuna over to the door. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Ami offered.

Setsuna shook her head, "I think I'll transform once I go outside... I can get home in minutes that way."

"Be careful," Ami squeezed her hand before reluctantly letting it go.

"Always," and with that Setsuna was gone.

Ami stretched, yawning slightly then went down the hall to Chibi-Usa's bedroom. The little pink haired girl was in her pajamas already, the black cat Luna watching sleepily as Ami entered. "Ready for bed?" she asked.

"Yes, Ami-papa," Chibi-Usa agreed as she climbed in bed.

"Sleep tight," Ami kissed her cheek.

"Ami?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yes?" Ami turned from where she stood in the doorway.

"Are you and Setsuna like Haruka and Michiru?" Chibi-Usa asked innocently.

Ami felt herself blush. "Why do you ask?" she managed casually.

"Because Hotaru seems so happy with her Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama," Chibi-Usa explained, "I thought it'd be nice if we were like that."

"We'll see," Ami said as she slipped out.

Meanwhile, in a pricey townhouse apartment music rang out as the band practiced. "Not a bad love song," Taiki admitted, his reddish brown hair falling in a neat ponytail. Despite all the energy they put out practicing he still looked neat, too, in his t-shirt and dress pants.

"Thanks," Seiya nodded, getting the guitar down. He looked rougher around the edges than Taiki did, his jeans and t-shirt rumpled.

"Is it all the unrequited interest in Miss Mizuno talking?" Yaten teased, the smaller, white haired boy stepping away from the keyboard.

"No, it is not," Seiya said with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Then why did you want me to compile a dossier on Miss Mizuno?" Taiki said with a straight face, picking up the papers from a nearby desk.

"Just curious," Seiya quickly got up and took the papers from him.

"Of course," Taiki hid a smile.

"Let's see.. Were not that far apart in age," Seiya noted aloud as he read, "3.95 GPA?!"

"Damn," Yaten whistled.

"She only lost the .05 over a dispute with the philosophy professor," Taiki revealed, "it was quite the scandal in the science clubs."

"Nerds stick together?" Yaten guessed.

"Yes," Taiki nodded seriously, "but call us 'socially challenged intellectuals', please. Nerd is so passe."

Seiya rolled his eyes. "Couple teachers have noted concerns with her socializing," he noted, "or lack there of."

"Considering the tragedy in her life, I'm not surprised," Taiki said dryly. As Seiya flipped through the report questioningly he said, "Last sheet, I printed up the news article."

Seiya read the headline 'Slaughter in Tokyo' and his face went grim. Five young people slain gruesomely, a mysterious creature found in the rubble and a pair of survivors, a little girl... and Ami Mizuno. Her photo attached to the news report had ben taken then and she looked haunted, wounded body and soul.

"Wow," Yaten murmured, reading over Seiya's shoulder.

"I think we all know how that feels," Seiya admitted. All three of them had known pain and loss, more than they cared to admit. "Her teachers are fools if they think Ami'd just bounce back after that."

"And according to rumors I've gathered Ami wasn't too sociable even before this," Taiki nodded. He gave Seiya a serious look, "If you intend to even be a friend to her, you're going to have to go slow and easy."

"Something our fearless leader isn't too good at," Yaten pointed out.

"Oh shut up," Seiya tossed a piece of balled up paper at him.

Yaten ducked, sticking out his tongue. "You know it's true," he said seriously.

"Yeah, I guess so," Seiya conceded that point. He got up, pacing the room, "And then there's Sailor Mercury."

"She remains a mystery," Taiki acknowledged.

"I don't trust them," Yaten scowled.

"I wouldn't go that far," Seiya smiled faintly. There was something unexplainedly familiar about Sailor Mercury, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what. "What I'd really like to know is," he continued, "how is it she can heal Phages?"

"Our leader was looking for the legendary Sailor Scout," Taiki offered tentatively, "could that somehow be Sailor Mercury?"

"She's too young," Yaten protested.

"Maybe," Seiya looked thoughtful as he mused, "or maybe she's the legendary Sailor Scout...reborn somehow?"

"No way," Yaten blurted, eyes wide.

"Maybe, maybe not," Taiki said thoughtfully, "but no matter what happens, it means we need to keep a close eye on her."

"Sounds like a plan," Seiya nodded seriously.

"You'll just have to make sure Mercury surveillance doesn't cut into your attempts to seduce Ami," Yaten smirked.

"Would you drop that?" Seiya scowled.

Yaten just laughed.

To be continued...

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/25/) Ch 26 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/27/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=26&storytextid=10044480)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/26/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/26/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/26/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/10044480/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	27. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 27, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 27, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 27: 26  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Twenty Six

The chamber was dark, crackling with a unearthly energy as the small figure entered, her grey hair oddly at war with her youthful, almost little girl like appearance. Human clothing transformed into a replica of Sailor Fuku, and her stance lost it's timidness as she said, "Sailor Iron Mouse is here, mistress."

The throne crackled with unholy power as the shadowed figure who was sitting there gazed at her with utter contempt. "Why have you failed in acquiring the Star Seeds, Iron Mouse?" she loudly demanded.

Iron Mouse gulped visibly. "I'm sorry mistress," she said respectfully, "but finding the Seeds has been more difficult than anticipated."

"We need the Star Seeds, Mouse," the shadowy figure hissed, "I need them. You have created five Phages so far, and not ONE had a true seed?"

"Mistress..." Iron Mouse started.

"Silence!" she roared as she pointed and what looked like a bolt of lightning leapt out to strike at Iron Mouse.

"Aaaaah!" Iron Mouse cried out, jerking in pain as the power lanced through her. "Please, Mistress," Iron Mouse whimpered.

With another gesture the attack stopped, Iron Mouse dropping to the ground in a crumpled heap. "Find me the Star Seeds," her voice echoed mysteriously as she said, "or I may need to turn to more competant help."

"I will find them," Iron Mouse softly vowed as the dark figure seemed to disappear from the chamber. 'And when I do,' she thought as she left the room, her clothing shifting to human garb, 'I'll use their power against you, bitch.'

Striding through the halls of the TV station they were using as both cover and headquarters Iron Mouse headed to her office, lost in thought. 'I need a good Star Seed candidate,' she mused, 'but where can I find them?' She peered at the celeberty magazines cluttering her desk, then brightened as she saw a certain face, "Ah ha!"

Meanwhile, across the city Setsuna hesitated, the green haired woman feeling unusually timid before walking inside the store, "Welcome," the brown haired older woman smiled, "to Osaka jewelers. How can I help you?"

Setsuna smiled at the woman's somewhat exaggerated manner, "I was looking for a gift, a friendship ring," she said with unusual shyness.

Mrs. Osaka lead her over to a display of fine rings as she asked, "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Something in blue, I think," Setsuna mused, considering the color of Ami's hair.

More women entered the store and Mrs. Osaka excused herself, "I'll send someone to help you," Raising her voice she called, "Naru!"

A moment later Naru Osaka emerged from the back of the store, looking much like a youthful version of her mother. With light brown hair and green eyes the young lady cut quite a figure, though there was also a gentle aura of sadness around her.

'Naru, of course,' Setsuna recognized her. When Usagi Tsukino had been in junior high Naru was her best friend, a role she was ultimately displaced from by the Sailor Senshi. On the edges of their dangerous lives Naru was Occasionally caught in the crossfire, seeing friends hurt and losing loved ones.

"Hi," Naru smiled sweetly, "what can I help you with?"

"I think this ring," Setsuna pointed to the saphire, "but I'll need it sized to a smaller hand than mine."

Handling the ring gently Naru smiled, "We can have it done in a few days, ma'am."

Unsure if it was a wise more SEtsuna quietly said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Ehh?" Naru blinked.

"You are the Naru that Usagi mentioned?" SEtsuna asked leadingly.

"You knew Usagi?" Naru's eyes widened a bit. A sad smile appeared on her cute face, "I didn't see Usagi as much after we graduated, but hearing about her death was a shock."

"It was for us too," Setsuna agreed.

Naru nodded, for a moment seeming wise beyond her years. Something in her eyes told SEtsuna that the girl had known about Usagi's identity as Sailor Moon, and that she grieved for both the loss of the heroine and a friend. Seeing that grief Setsuna was oddly humbled, regretting not trying to offer comfort to those who had been wounded by Usagi's loss.

"If you'd like," Setsuna offered to Naru gently, "I could come by some time and we can talk about her."

"I'd like that," Naru smiled gently.

"Finished at last," Naru's mother swept don on them eagerly, "now, have you found a design you like?"

"Yes mother," Naru looked amused by her mother's antics as she continued, "but the lady will need it resized."

"No problem, a few days work at best," the older woman said airily.

Drawing her credit card out of her purse Setsuna smiled as she said confidently, "I'll pay up front, of course."

"Just the kind of customer I like," Mrs. Osaka clapped her hands happily.

"Mother," Naru rolled her eyes.

'Now,' Setsuna thought, 'as long as Haruka and Michiru keep Ami and the kids occupied, everything should be fine.'

CRASH!

"I didn't do it," Haruka Tenoh quickly protested, the sandy brown haired woman standing with a tray of silverware laying on the floor at her feet.

"Sure," Michiru sighed as she, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa were setting up the table.

"I'll help," Hotaru walked over to where Haruka was trying to help clean up and mostly failing. The black haired young girl smiled wryly, "What were you doing, papa?"

"Trying to look cool while cleaning," Haruka admitted wryly, "obviously I need to practice at it a bit harder."

"Trying to toss knives into the drying tray isn't exactly safe," Ami Mizuno sounded amused as she emerged from the study, her glasses gleaming. She had discarded her school uniform jacket but still cut a dashing figure in black pants and a white shirt.

"You'd better change before SEtsuna gets back from her errands," Michiru noted, "dressed like that Setsuna might do something rash."

"Michiru," Ami blushed.

'Still totally unaware of her effect on people,' Haruka thought with some amusement. "I'm just glad that last Phage was less trouble," she noted as she and Hoptaru wiped off utensils before putting them away.

"That actress that attacked Yaten," Ami agreed.

"And I see a certain someone made a new friend, too," Chibi-Usa teased as Luna squirmed uncomfortably.

"I did not," Luna protested, the little black cat looking indignant. "Yaten nearly kidnapped me, after all." she added.

Yaten Kou, desperate to replace a preforming animal he needed for a TV appearance stumbled across Luna. Understandably hesitant Luna still allowed herself to be wisked off, and actually found herself rather enjoying the Three Lights company. However, that was spoiled by a phage attack, the arrival of the Starlights and her friends.

"Like you couldn't get away if you wanted to?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Luna looked embarassed.

"Leave her alone," Artemis said, the white cat looking visibly uncomfortable.

Taking pity on the cat Ami changed the subject, "Thanks for inviting Chibi-Usa and I over for dinner tonight. It's a nice change of pace."

"We love having you over," Michiru reassured her.

"Besides," Hotaru added, "seeing you puts Setsuna in a good mood."

Haruka chuckled softly as Ami blushed, "Yeah, Setsuna always brightens up when she hears you're coming over."

"So, when are you planning on coming over for good?" Luna jumped in on the teasing.

"Gee," Ami looked innocent, "can this household afford to feed six people and two cats?"

Haruka smirked, "It's the two cats that eat us out of house and home."

"Hey!" both Luna and Artemis protested.

"Seriously?" Ami gave a small smile, "It's a complicated enough situation with her as my school nurse, we're not taking the moving in step until I'm out of that school."

A pause then Michiru nodded, "Makes sense."

"Setsuna suggested that," Ami admitted, "though I think I would have also come to that conclusion too, eventually."

To be continued...

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/26/) Ch 27 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/28/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=27&storytextid=10587354)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/27/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/27/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/27/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/10587354/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	28. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 28, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 28, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 28: 27  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Twenty Seven

The fangirl squeals made Taiki wince a bit as they got out of the van, the three young men called the Three Lights heading off to another school day. "You all right?" Seiya asked quietly, the black haired young man giving his brother a perceptive look.

"Just tired," Taiki admitted, "staying up helping you three finish you assignments takes a lot out of me."

"I didn't need that much help," Yaten scowled, the shorter white haired boy striding along beside them.

"Right," Seiya drawled. He sighed slightly as he admitted, "But you're right, we can't keep relying on you to carry us."

"It's not quite that bad," Taiki noted, his long brown hair tied back in a pony-tail, "all of us are busy with our roles."

Several girls sighed dreamily as the three walked to their lockers, but thankfully they were no longer being mobbed. While the students were still somewhat in awe of the three, they had at least started to get used to the famous young men's presence.

"So if it is a problem," Yaten grumbled as he got his books out then shut the locker door, "what can we do about it?"

"Recruit a tutor," Taiki shrugged, "that way I can work with one of you and the tutor the other. We'd get done much faster."

Yaten gave him a pained look, "You're kidding, right? I can't think of anyone in the school who wouldn't go fangirl on us in a situation like that."

Taiki looked amused, "I can think of one."

"Wait a minute," Seiya blinked, realizing where he was going with this.

"Oooh," Yaten smiled, "her!"

"You three look like you're plotting mischief," a amused voice noted.

Seiya looked up, his eyes narrowing as a spark of dislike shot between him and Haruka Tenoh. Some people got along instantly, others didn't., but with these two it had been dislike at first sight. Annoyingly, Yaten and Taiki got along reasonably well with the sandy brown haired young woman, which made it hard to give her the cold shoulder.

"We are not plotting," Seiya said flatly.

"Scheming, maybe," Taiki noted.

"Or possibly planning," Yaten jumped in.

"But not plotting," Taiki finished.

Seiya rolled his eyes at the two boys attempt at humor. "Thanks a lot," he sighed.

Michiru looked amused as the green haired woman casually look Haruka's arm. "It's so hard being surrounded by wise guys," she said to Seiya with a twinkle in her eye.

"Thank you," Seiya said with a exaggerated bow, "nice to see someone who understands my plight."

"Uh huh," Haruka rolled her eyes.

"So," Michiru looked curious, "what's going on?"

"They're plotting something again," Haruka noted. Taiki opened his mouth and Haruka said, "Not again, it wasn't that funny the first time."

"Awww," Yaten pouted.

Taiki quickly sketched in their school difficulties then asked, "Do you think Ami might agree to help tutor us?"

"It wouldn't be easy," Haruka noted, silently debating what to say.

"I know she's busy with classes," Yaten said thoughtfully, "but..."

Michiru spoke softly, "Her daughter takes a lot of her time, too."

You could have heard a pin drop as Yaten, Taiki and SEiya looked at Michiru with faintly stunned looks. "Daughter?" Seiya managed to get out.

"Ami was trying to keep it quiet," Haruka actually frowned at Michiru.

"I think we can trust in their discretion," Michiru said, turning a piercing gaze on the three boys.

"Of course," Taiki said with a firm nod.

"How...?" Yaten started just as the warning bell for the beginning of classes rang.

Haruka silently debated for a moment then she said to all three, "We'll talk about it at lunch, all right?"

"Sure," Seiya agreed as they hurried to morning classes.

Taiki frowned thoughtfully as the three boys entered their class, sitting in their seats as the other students began to arrive. "Did you miss that when you looked into her?" Yaten whispered to him softly.

"Obviously, I didn't dig deep enough," Taiki conceded.

"Hello," Ami Mizuno nodded greetings to other students as she entered, her boy's uniform as crisply neat as ever. The scar across her nose was visible as always, though many students had noticed a decreasing in her serious manner in the past few weeks.

"Morning," Seiya nodded, silently wondering what sort of girl Ami might have as a daughter. 'She's way too young to have had one, right?' he mused.

"Taiki," Ami smiled wryly, "how did you do with the physics?"

"Got it," Taiki tapped a note book.

Ami smiled a bit sheepishly as she asked, "Even the trick question?"

Taiki looked a bit embarrassed, "I must admit, I had to look into the quantum physics question online. Do you think it was included as a challenge or did sensei make a mistake?"

"Could be either one," Ami admitted.

"Are you following this?" Seiya asked Yaten.

"No," Yaten doodled on a sheet of paper.

"Me too," Seiya sighed, glad he wasn't in the advanced classes with Taiki and Ami.

Classes dragged, between the course work and wondering what Haruka was going to tell them. Finally lunch came and Ami slipped away, probably off to spend some time with her girlfriend. More than once Seiya had been tempted to follow her, but he knew Ami would be furious if she caught him.

Entering the cafeteria girls frantically waved to open seats nearby them but the three headed to a corner table, one in which Haruka and Michiru had already saved them seats. "Thanks," Yaten said as they sat with their lunch boxes.

"No problem," Haruka said casually, all of them cracking open their food and digging in.

Michiru studied the three boys, "What I'm going to tell you has to stay private."

"Because Ami might get in trouble with the school?" Seiya guessed, pausing with s bit of rice on it's way to his mouth.

"No, she cleared it with the school," Haruka looked faintly pained, "but if Ami finds out we're talking about her private life she'll kill us."

Taiki smiled wryly as he munched, "I can imagine. You can rely on my discretion."

"I won't tell," both Yaten and Seiya agreed.

Haruka looked at Taiki, "I'm willing to bet you did some research on her."

Taiki didn't even try to deny it. "Ace student, fairly standard life up till a year ago when she and a young girl..." Taiki trailed off as his eyes widened. "I'm a idiot."

"What?" Seiya demanded.

"I should have thought of it," Taiki shook his head in disbelief.

"If I don't get an explanation soon," Yaten frowned, "I'm gonna scream."

"Ami and Usagi were the only survivors of a mysterious attack in Tokyo last year," Michiru explained quietly, "they had been friends before, and when Ami discovered Usagi had no other family she took her in."

"Damn," Seiya murmured.

"Both of them were in pretty rough shape for awhile," Haruka added gravely, "and were chased my the news media. As you can imagine, Ami's a bit gun-shy about talking about her home life."

"I can imagine," Yaten admitted, the three boys well aware of the dark side of fame.

"So, if you ask Ami for her help, I can't guarantee she'll say yes," Michiru said as she delicately ate, "Usagi is a priority to her."

To be continued...

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/27/) Ch 28 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/29/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=28&storytextid=11088117)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/28/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/28/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/28/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/11088117/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	29. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 29, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 29, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 29: 28  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Twenty Eight

Ami Mizuno finished up her work, the kitchen table covered with various maps of the Tokyo region. Over the past hour she had been plotting out the locations of all the Phage attacks, trying to see any pattern, but so far it looked entirely random.

"I should call in Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna," Ami murmured, taking off her glasses to rub at her eyes, "maybe they'll see something I don't."

The ringing of the doorbell brought Ami to her feet, she quickly put the maps away and then the casually dressed young woman hurried over to the door. Opening it a taller, brown haired woman smiled at Ami as she, Usagi and Hotaru entered.

"Thank you for letting me take the girls out," Ikuko Tsukino said cheerfully, her eyes only a little haunted by memories and the losses of the past.

"I should be thanking you," Ami chuckled as she waved the older woman over to the table, "they weren't too much trouble?"

"Ami!" Usagi protested, the pink haired little girl giving her a wounded look.

Ikuko chuckled softly as she answered, "No, they were just fine." A smile, "I think they liked the movie too."

Hotaru smiled up at her as the black haired girl softly said, "Thank you very much, Miss Tsukino." Then she and Usagi headed back to Usagi's room, chatting softly.

"What do you think of Hotaru?" Ami asked as she poured them some coffee.

"Quiet," Ikuko smiled wryly, "but I think I like her."

Ami took a drink of her coffee, silently glad that her off and on conversations with Ikuko had lead to this tentative friendship. "She can be shy," Ami calmly agreed, "but she warms up once you get to know her."

Luna wandered in, the little black cat giving both of them an oddly innocent look for a feline as she said, "Meow."

"Luna, she knows," Ami sighed.

Luna looked a bit startled then she leapt up onto a chair then the tabletop. "Miss Tsukino," the cat said formally, "it's good to see you again."

Ikuko nearly choked on her drink, "The cat talks?!"

Ami took a drink of her coffee, smiling slightly as she said a bit wryly to Ikuko, "You get used to it eventually."

"Sorry for startling you," Luna said a bit sheepishly.

"It's all right," Ikuko managed to recover her composure. She looked at Luna, her eyes wide, "You were the cat that my Usagi had..."

Luna nodded, her eyes touched by sorrow as she said quietly, "Yes, I was." A uncomfortable pause, "I've long wanted to say how sorry I was."

Ikuko nodded, her own expression oddly bemused. "You were her ally as Sailor Moon, too?" she asked.

Before Luna could answer that difficult question the doorbell rang again, making Ami frown slightly. "I wasn't expecting more guests this early," she noted, getting up and walking to the door. She opened it, blinking as she said, "Seiya?"

Seiya Kou smiled at her warmly, "Good evening, Ami." He peered by to see the woman and cat sitting at the table then the black haired young man hesitated, "Ah, you have company. I'm sorry, we don't mean to intrude."

"Sorry," Taiki smiled wryly, "we were in the neighborhood for a store opening and Seiya insisted we stop in."

"You know the Three Lights?" Ikuko looked amused.

"Meow!" Luna said cheerfully as Yaten hurried over to her, the white haired young man petting the cat with familiar affection.

"Ma'am," Seiya bowed to Ikuko respectfully, his long black ponytail flowing over his fine suit, "any friend of Ami is a friend of ours."

"Miss Ikuko Tsukino," Ami smiled slightly as she introduced them, "these three rogues are the Three Lights, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten Kou."

"Rogues?" Taiki raised an eyebrow, his brown hair shining.

"If the shoe fits..." Ami teased.

"Meow," Luna sounded disapproving even as Yaten stroked her.

Ikuko had to chuckle softly. "I wish I had one of your CDs handy," she admitted, "my son would love a autograph."

Seiya looked thoughtful, "Taiki, do we have...?"

Taiki sighed, rummaging around in his shoulder bag. "Would this do?" he produced a CD case and passed it to Seiya.

Seiya whipped out a pen with practiced ease and signed it, then got his band mates to follow. "Our new CD single," he passed it to Ikuko with a charming smile, "I hope that'll do?"

"Thank you very much," Ikuko said to him warmly. With a smile she got up, "Ami, I think I'll come by again later, all right?"

"Don't let us rush you off," Taiki said politely.

"It's all right," Ikuko said smoothly, "I need to get home to my family." She turned to Ami and smiled, "Thank you, Ami."

"I should be thanking you," Ami answered as she walked Ikuko out.

"I'm really sorry, Ami," Yaten said as Ami came back to the table, "we really didn't plan on interrupting."

"It's all right," Ami said, silently wishing that Ikuko and Luna had been given a chance to talk for a bit. She suspected both would have profited from the conversation. She sat down again as she looked the three over, "So, what can I do for you?"

"What makes you think we want anything?" Taiki asked curiously.

"There's no store opening nearby here," Ami said dryly as she got some juice from the fridge, "and if there was, we both know it would have been a well advertized event. I may be focused on school work, but I do notice that much."

"Ah..." Yaten flushed with embarrassment.

"Well done, Miss Mizuno," Taiki conceded.

"Oh my god," a voice blurted out, cutting off further discussion for the moment. Usagi gazed in shock at the three guests, her pink bunny print pajamas looking remarkably cute on her.

"Sorry," Hotaru stood nearby, also dressed for a sleep over in her simple black pajamas, "we forgot we were going to make popcorn."

"Usagi," Ami hid a smile, "I'd like you to meet the Three Lights."

"It's a honor to meet you," Usagi squeaked, stars in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, too," Seiya smiled charmingly at the little girl, his thoughts racing.

"Nice hair," Yaten hid a smile as he and Taiki took a turn being gushed over by both young women.

Ami tried not to chuckle as even the ordinarily reserved Hotaru seemed overwhelmed by the music stars. 'It's nice to see them both doing something so normal,' she mused.

After fetching a poster and CD for them to sign both Usagi and Hotaru finally retreated, both still clearly excited by the meeting. Taiki smiled slightly as he asked politely, "Babysitting?"

After a moment's silent debate Ami said, "Hotaru, yes. Usagi is my adopted daughter."

Seiya nodded slightly, "It must be difficult, taking care of her and handling school too."

"It has it's challenges," Ami agreed mildly. "So," she looked the three boys over again, "what do you want?"

"Taiki?" Yaten offered.

"Oh no," Taiki quickly said, "it was Seiya's idea."

"Well?" Ami looked at Seiya.

Seiya sighed, "Thanks, guys." Turning towards Ami he smiled his most charming smile, "We need a little favor."

Ami felt her lips twitch up in a reluctant smile, "Oh?"

"We need a tutor," Seiya admitted, "or more accurately, we need a additional tutor. Taiki can help one of us, but we need someone else too."

"Taiki?" Ami asked.

"Both my brothers are decent students," Taiki hurried to reassure her, "it's just that we lack study time in between our performances and other obligations."

"So you need someone to make what studying time you've got more efficient?" Ami asked them curiously.

"You'll do it?" Yaten asked eagerly.

"I didn't say that," Ami chuckled.

Seiya reached out to take Ami's hands as he said, "Mizuno-sensei, we're desperate. Please help us."

"I..." Ami started.

"Please?" both Yaten and Taiki repeated, looking into her eyes hopefully.

Ami sighed as she reluctantly gave in, "All right, but not every day. We all have busy schedules to meet, I suspect."

To be continued...

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/28/) Ch 29 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/30/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=29&storytextid=11529741)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/29/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/29/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/29/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/11529741/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	30. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 30, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 30, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 30  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Twenty Nine

A slightly singed and battered Sailor Iron Mouse knelt in the dark room after yet another failure. She squeaked in fear as she knelt before the shadowy figure. "My lady, I'm sorry..." the white haired young woman quailed.

"Silence!" the woman's voice boomed from the darkness. "You have attacked again and again, but each time you have failed to find the Star Seeds!"

"I'm doing my best," Iron mouse whimpered.

"I'm giving you one more chance," the voice said threateningly, "find me a Star Seed, or your position is forfeit!"

Sailor Iron Mouse tried to sound confident as she stood and said, "I won't fail you."

"See that you don't."

The form of Sailor Iron Mouse shifted as she left the office of the TV studio, adopting her human disguise as she hurried away from her dread mistress. 'I'm out of time,' she moaned, 'what am I going to do?!'

"Chuko Nezu," her assistant called aqs she hurried to catch up, "are you ready to do today's assignment?"

"What was it again?" Iron Mouse asked distractedly.

"We were going to interview Seiya Kou, for the Sunday morning broadcast," the redhead said mildly, towering over the other woman.

"Seiya Kou?" Iron Mouse murmured, a glimmer of an idea appearing in the back of her mind. 'He's famous and good looking, maybe HE has a Star Seed?"

The tall redhead smiled to herself as she saw the wheels turning in her supposed boss' head. 'Take the bait,' she urged, 'or should I say bight the cheese, little mouse.'

Meanwhile, at school Ami Mizuno and Setsuna Meiou were sharing their usual lunch break. "So, you agreed to tutor?" Setsuna asked, her long green hair shimmering darkly.

"Yes." with a nod Ami munched on her rice as the blue haired younger woman asked, "You disagree?"

Setsuna gracefully stabbed a sausage and chewed. "I wouldn't go that far," she answered, "but be careful. I rather suspect Seiya's intentions aren't exactly honorable."

"Agreed," Ami nodded, "which is why I'm insisting we do group study sessions with Taiki and Yaten. Should keep him out of trouble, I hope."

"Very wise." Setsuna agreed as she finished up her lunch. She smiled, "Hotaru was telling me about her and Usagi going out with Mrs. Tsukino, they had a great time."

"I know, Usagi told me," Ami agreed. She smiled a bit sadly, "I thought they'd get along, considering how similar Usagi and her mother are."

"How did Usagi take it?" Setsuna asked.

"Pretty well," Ami reflected, "though I think she was also distracted a bit by the arrival of the Three Lights."

Setsuna chuckled softly, "Hotaru showed me her signed CD."

Finishing up her own lunch Ami snapped the lid onto her bento box. "Today's our first tutoring session," she sighed, "wish me luck."

"You'll be fine," Setsuna said, gazing at her fondly. "You have a bit of rice on your cheek," she murmured, bending forward and licking it away.

"Setsuna..." Ami shivered slightly, unaware they were being watched.

Seiya Kou paused at the door to the doctors office, then backed away slowly before he turned away. Yaten blinked as Seiya returned as the white haired young man asked, "Was Ami there? I thought you wanted to ask her a question."

"She's busy," Seiya said dryly, his long black ponytail swinging as he hustled the other two young men away.

"Busy?" Taiki blinked then smiled, "oh ho!"

"Hey, we should go back..." Yaten started to turn around before Seiya grabbed him and kept them going.

"Do you really want to have Ami pissed at you?" Seiya asked, "Especially since we just talked her into helping with tutoring?"

"Good point," Yaten conceded reluctantly.

"Besides, there's a certain look in Ami's eye that tells me I do not want to see what she's like when she gets mad," Taiki noted thoughtfully.

Seiya looked at him in surprise then nodded slightly, "Good point."

"So ready for your interview this afternoon?" Yaten asked teasingly, "I've heard the reporter is a real cutie."

"Maybe you can seduce her for good reviews," Taiki added.

"I won't dignify that with a response," Seiya sighed.

"You just did," Yaten smirked.

"What are you three doing, hanging out in the halls?" Ami asked curiously as she walked up to where they were talking.

"Sorry," Taiki said smoothly, "we were just deciding where to look for you."

"Oh?" Ami looked at the three of them with a amused sort of suspicion.

"Nothing bad," Seiya said quickly. He smiled at her charmingly, "It just that something's come up. Do you think we could star out tutoring session a bit later today?"

"A interviewer booked a session with us just this morning," Yaten looked apologetic, "and she's too important to cancel out on."

"Or more accurately, her station is too important," Taiki corrected.

Ami nodded slightly, "That should be all right, as long as it isn't too late."

"We'll do our best," Seiya bowed.

With that the group of four headed back to class, Ami largely unaware of the fame she was acquiring just by being near them. By now the boyish young woman was being regarded as a unofficial fourth member of the band, and certain sharper fans were already selling photos of her along with the members of the Three Lights.

Of course, Seiya and the others were aware, but chose not to tell Ami. Part of her appeal was a odd innocence that could be disturbed by such knowledge, and it would be difficult for her to stop her popularity at this point anyway. So, it was probably best just to leave her be, the three brothers had decided.

"Is she still getting all the love letters?" Yaten asked softly.

"Yup, nearly as much as Seiya," Taiki nodded seriously. "It's too bad she isn't in the band, we'd be even more popular."

"I wonder if Ami can sing?" Yaten whispered as they reached their class, walking inside to a chorus of adoring female sighs.

Class dragged on till the end, only Ami and Taiki seeming to really enjoy the work. Once the final bell rand Seiya nearly jumped up as he sighed, "Finally done."

"Till tomorrow," Ami noted, giving him a scolding look.

"Well, there's that," Yaten sighed. He brightened as he asked, "Should we go see if we can find our reporter?"

"Sounds like a plan," Taiki agreed.

Meanwhile, outside the school, a very frustrated Iron Mouse transformed, the white haired young woman drawing many glances due to her strange garb. "Mistress is going to kill me if I don't find a Star Seed," she groaned. She brightened, "I know, I'll unleash as many Phages as I can! I'll be sure to find one that way."

"But what about finding Seiya, ma'am?" her assistant wondered.

"Pfft," Iron Mouse waved, "he's not here, but there are plenty of students around. One of them MUST have a Star Seed!"

"Did you hear screams?" Ami blinked as they slipped on their shoes near the front entrance.

"Uh..." Seiya frowned, "it occurs to me that we'd better call our manager, first. Excuse us, Ami!" With that the three brothers hurried off, leaving a very relieved Ami behind.

Ami herself raced out of the building, looking for a secluded corner to transform. Running into the garbage area she froze, seeing that Haruka, SEtsuna and Michiru had already gathered. "Looks like we had the same idea," she said, shutting the door as all of them shouted their transformation phrases.

"Another Phage?" Sailor Pluto asked as they raced towards the front of the building.

"It could be," Sailor Mercury responded, "but it might also be a Youma too. Be prepared for anything."

"Always am," Sailor Uranus answered, the sandy haired young woman grinning cockily.

They bounded around the building then gazed in shock at the chaos there. More than one Phage rampaged around, while the three black bikini clad Starlights fought to contain the damage and protect the innocent bystanders.

"About time you got here," Star Fighter said, her black ponytail swaying as she blasted a Phage backward.

"We'll try to be more timely," Sailor Neptune replied dryly.

"Work with the Starlights to weaken the Phages," Sailor Mercury ordered crisply, "then I'll try to heal them."

"So, the Sailors are here too?" Iron Mouse scowled, "doesn't matter. I'll defeat them too and prove my worth to the Queen!"

To be continued...

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/29/) Ch 30 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/31/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=30&storytextid=12210541)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/30/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/30/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/30/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/12210541/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	31. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 31, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 31, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 31  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Thirty

"Raaar!" the massively muscled figure yelled, "Sailor Bulk smash!"

Gracefully Sailor Neptune dodged the wild blow even as the green haired woman yelled, "Neptune Deep Submerge!" The blue-green bolt of energy blasted the transformed boy backwards, knocking him senseless for now.

"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter yelled as she and the Starlights broke through the flank of the seething force of maddened Phages, sending several crumpling to the ground.

Sailor Mercury smiled grimly as she said, "Glad to see you're all right."

Fighter said seriously, "This is getting crazy... I've never encountered this many phages at one time."

Looking on at the chaos Sailor Iron Mouse looked frustrated again as she used her powers to transform yet another student into a phage. The gray haired girl brightened a moment as the crystal shone, then scowled as it's light went out, "No Star Seed again?!"

"You've done dozens of transformations," her assistant purred, "I'm sure the mistress will appreciate your efforts."

"No," Iron Mouse shook her head grimly as she continued, "I must find a true Star Seed, or I'm toast."

Star Maker blasted another phage back, her long brown hair flowing in the wind. "We need to get at the source," she said as she kicked another phage aside, "or we'll be overwhelmed by pure numbers!"

"Agreed," Sailor Uranus agreed, "but where are they coming from?"

"Buy me a minute," Star Healer said as the white haired girl reluctantly left the battle and bounded up to the nearest roof. Scanning the battlefield she saw a flare of bright light from the front gate, where a few human students still tried to flee. Bounding down to her fellow senshi's side she reported, "I think they're by the front gate."

Sailor Mercury drew her sword, willing it to shift to it's scepter form as she gestured at the stunned phages nearby and yelled, "Mercury Freezing Restoration!" A wave of ice swept over the enemy nearby then shattered, revealing normal students once more.

"Are you all right?" Sailor Pluto whispered, looking down at her younger lover with obvious concern.

"I'll manage," Sailor Mercury replied with a smile, pushing back the cloak that came with her secondary transformation. She looked at her friends, "Maker's right, we've got to stop the creation of more phages."

"You've got a plan?" Star Fighter asked with a grin.

"I think so," Mercury smiled back confidently. She looked at Uranus, "I seem to recall you being a track star... are you still that fast?"

Sailor Uranus smiled back, "Just try me."

"We saw that strange girl Iron Mouse creating phages in our earlier battles," Mercury said, "we'll assume that she still is now. The rest of us will unite our attacks to create a path, Uranus will then take the fight to her."

"Risky," Maker nodded, "but it just might work."

"Then let's do it," Pluto said, readying her staff to attack.

"Star Gentle Healing!" Maker yelled, "Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer added, "Star Serious Laser!" Fighter finished even as Pluto, Neptune and Mercury threw their own attacks, the combined energies creating a swath of destruction.

Like the sprinted she was Uranus raced off, tearing through the path and bearing down on the shaken looking Iron Mouse. 'Poor kid,' she thought wryly.

"Wha..." the slightly stunned Iron Mouse managed.

"Uranus World Shaking!" she yelled as Uranus drew power from the skies, focused it in her hand then cast it at nearly point blank range!

BOOM!

"Let's go," and with that Mercury lead the others in a renewed assault, taking advantage of the disruption to force their enemy's back and restore as many as they could to humanity.

"Owww," Iron mouse groaned, noting her cowardly assistant had already disappeared. She was about to get up when she felt something sharp prick her neck.

Uranus held her Space Sword at the girl's throat, her expression serious as she said, "Call off the phages, now."

Iron Mouse gulped softly. "I don't control them," she said, eyeing the sword warily, "I just create them."

"Well, you're done making them now," Uranus said grimly.

With the creation of phages stopped the senshi were able to quickly bring the rampaging beings under control, even as Mercury used her gifts to heal the transformed people. Tiredly they gathered around Iron Mouse, who looked even more worried, if possible.

"You have to let me get a Star Seed or..." Iron Mouse begged.

"Why do you want them?" Sailor Mercury wondered, "Why are you doing this?"

'They really don't know,' Fighter realized, silently debating if she should speak. 'No, let's see what the mouse says.'

Iron Mouse hesitated, "I..."

"Be silent!" the voice boomed, shocking them all. Looking up they saw the sky crackle with energy, a face forming from the energy as it stared down in contempt, "You have failed me, Mouse."

"Please Galaxia," Iron Mouse wailed...

"Die," Galaxia said, as a bolt of pure power shot from the storm of energy.

"No!" Sailor Mercury shoved Iron Mouse aside, both dodging the bolt as the earth exploded around them.

"You saved me...?" Iron Mouse looked at her in disbelief.

"We save lives," Mercury answered as she held her sword at the ready, "it's what we do."

The figure in the clouds looked furious, "You dare defy me?"

Sailor Mercury stood, her cape flowing around her as she looked up with no fear in her expression. "Yes," she said, "as long as you try to hurt the innocent, we will stop you."

Iron Mouse was shaken to her core as she looked up at Sailor Mercury, reminded of things she had forgotten so long ago. Almost as if those memories belong to someone else she recalled protecting her world, saving lives like this woman did...

"As will I," a voice boldly declared as two more Sailor Senshi joined the fight. Sailor Saturn looked grim as she hefted her weapon, while Chibi-Moon stood ready to help with her pink moon wand.

There was a moment of silence as Galaxia assessed the odds, then she said, "Iron Mouse, you have one chance. Come to me now."

"I..." Iron Mouse hesitated, then black lightning flared around the metal wrist bands she wore on each arm.

"You're hurting her," Sailor Mercury cried as Iron Mouse howled in pain.

"Such is the price of disobedience," Galaxia answered coldly.

Mercury clutched her sword, then turned on Iron Mouse as it shifted to staff mode again. Pointing it at the smaller girl she cried out, "Mercury Freezing Restoration!"

In a second Iron Mouse was encased in ice, then as it shattered the mysterious wrist bands broke away too. Gazing in shock at her wrists Iron Mouse stammered, "I'm... free?"

Galaxia looked furious as she looked down at Mercury, "You will pay for this." She began to fade away, "You will all pay..."

In seconds she was gone, and a eerie calm fell over the broken schoolyard. Sailor Saturn hurried over as she looked everyone over and asked, "Are you all right?"

"A little stunned," Healer admitted, the white haired young woman watching Mercury assist the still shaken Iron Mouse to stand.

"I don't know how I can thank you," Iron Mouse murmured, her expression much more gentle than before.

"We have a great deal of questions," Sailor Pluto said.

"And I'll do my best to answer them," Iron Mouse answered firmly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iron Mouse's assistant watched from a distance, shaking her head so that her red-brown hair shimmered in the light. "Well, well," she murmured, "who would have believed it was possible for someone to break our mistress' hold?"

"Lead Crow," the blue haired girl said respectfully as she waited by the car, "we need to get back to the station and plan our next move."

"All right, Aluminum Seiren," Lead Crow agreed as they headed to the car, "and we'd best ready our defenses as well."

Aluminum Seiren nodded, "Iron Mouse will lead them right to us."

"And right into a trap," Lead Crow agreed, chuckling wickedly.

To be continued...

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/30/) Ch 31 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/32/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=31&storytextid=13141059)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/31/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/31/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/31/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/13141059/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	32. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 32, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 32, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 32  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Thirty-one

Sailor Star Fighter hesitated a moment as the black haired woman exchanged glances with her two companions, silently communicating. "We should go," she murmured softly, only to have a hand placed on her arm.

Sailor Mercury was still in her alternate form, her cloak giving her a regal majesty as the blue haired woman met Fighter's eyes. "Please stay," she said quietly, "you seem to know more about the threat than we do." Her gaze shifted to Iron Mouse as she added, "And I hope that you can verify anything she does tell us."

"She's got a point," Star Maker said quietly, her long brown hair flowing with the breeze.

Healer shook her head, but the white haired woman looked hesitant too, as if she weren't quite sure. "Do what you want," she said, "we'll follow."

Both Uranus and Neptune kept their expressions relatively neutral as they stood guard over the freed Iron Mouse, Uranus' Space Sword at the ready. Pluto sent a glance of mute appeal at them, while Chibi-Moon and Sailor Saturn looked on.

"I...," Fighter hesitated a moment as she wrestled with a instinctive fear, "I think you're right, Mercury. We'll help."

"Thank you," Mercury said as she looked around the wrecked front of the school grounds, "and now I think we'd better get out of here."

"Where to?" Sailor Pluto asked, putting a comforting hand on Mercury's shoulder, her long black hair shimmering green.

Mercury thought a moment, "The Hino shrine." A little sadly she explained, "Since the miko of the shrine died, there's much less people there."

"Then let's go," Maker said even as she noted, 'Mercury had real sorrow in her voice just then... she must have known the miko there.'

With the supernatural speed and strength the senshi were known for the group bounded across the city, eventually arriving in the wooded area around the Hino shrine. The trees were cool under the hot sun, and a sense of peace lingered as they found seats on fallen logs.

Uranus' sandy blonde hair fell in her eyes as she looked down at Iron Mouse, the girl barely taller than Chibi-Moon. "Iron Mouse," she asked grimly, "who are you? Who is this Galaxia you served?"

Iron Mouse smiled weakly, "It's a long story."

With that she told the tale of the coming of the golden goddess Galaxia, a being of unbelievable power who took over worlds with ease. Where she came from no one knew, but she seemed to seethe with the force of Chaos, and oddly of light. Forcing the senshi of different worlds to fight each other she enslaved the victors with her armbands, making them her heralds and slaves.

"I didn't realize you were being forced," Maker admitted after a moment, studying the girl thoughtfully.

"I didn't realize it either," Iron Mouse admitted as she rubbed her arms unconsciously, "the wrist bands suppress your memory and sense of who you are. I never even knew to resist until I met..."

"Sailor Mercury," Neptune murmured, the green haired woman having seen the awakening in the girl's eyes when Mercury has saved her.

Mercury actually blushed faintly. Looking at Iron Mouse she changed the subject, "Does Galaxia have any weaknesses?"

Iron Mouse shook her head regretfully as she said, "Not that I know of, Mercury-sama. As her servant I saw warriors of many worlds attack her, but no one succeeded." She paused, "I do have to admit, I've never seen anyone with your concentration of power before. That may make a difference."

"Mercury-sama?" Mercury blinked.

"Let it go," Pluto advised.

"She's right," Healer admitted, "the only one I've seen with similar power is..." She trailed off, realizing she had said more than she should.

Fighter sighed, but decided it might be simpler to let it go. "Our Princess Kakyuu," she nodded, "whom we've come here in search of."

"Your Princess is missing?" Chibi-Moon asked.

"Yes," Maker smiled grimly, "we escaped our world when Glalaxia attacked. Our Princess had gone to earth seeking a legendary Sailor Soldier, whom she believed could turn the tide against Galaxia."

"Who?" Saturn asked, her black hair flowing over her shoulders.

"We don't know," Healer admitted with some frustration.

'I suspect it's Sailor Mercury,' Fighter mused silently, 'but I suspect it might be a bad idea to tell her.'

Mercury looked thoughtful, "It would seem we have two things on our agenda: hiding Iron Mouse and finding Princess Kakyuu. Neither of which will be easy."

"I know!" Chibi-Moon said eagerly, "Why not have Iron Mouse pose as a little kid? She could go to school with me."

"What?!" Iron Mouse looked indignant as she said, "There is no way that I'm pretending to be a little kid."

"I suppose we could pass her between our friends' houses," Neptune suggested dubiously.

"Don't look at us," Fighter said dryly.

Mercury hid a smile then said seriously, "Actually, I have a idea that might help." She looked at Iron Mouse, "How would you like to stay here?"

"In the woods?" Iron Mouse sounded dubious.

"With a old friend of mine at the shrine," Mercury corrected. "I think the spiritual defenses here should help shield Iron Mouse."

Not long afterward Mercury had Iron Mouse set up in a spare bedroom at the shrine, pausing only to warn Grandfather to be on his best behavior. Not that Ami really thought he'd try something, but she thought it was best to cover all the bases. When she returned to the others she was disappointed to see that the Sailor Starlights were gone, presumedly off looking for their princess once more.

"Sorry," Haruka said, "we asked them to stay but..."

"Not your fault," Mercury answered wryly. In fact, she had been a bit surprised the Starlights had stuck around as long as they did.

"Saturn," Pluto frowned slightly as she looked over at the young woman, "where are Luna and Artemis?"

"Ah..." Saturn actually looked sheepish.

"We weren't sure they'd let us go help you," a blushing Chibi-Moon said, "so we locked them up."

"Artemis is just going to love that," Michiru predicted.

"Where did you...?" Haruka had to ask.

"Closet at home," Saturn shrugged.

"We'd better go let them out," Mercury said, hiding a smile as they all headed out together.

Nearby the family home they transformed back to normal, the group of women and children opening the door to hear remarkably annoyed yowling. "Oh dear," Michiru sighed, hurrying to open the closet door.

Both cats were puffed out in anger, but they quickly calmed down once Hotaru and Usagi apologized. Both were also mollified by hearing what they had learned about both Sailor Iron Mouse and her mysterious leader, Galaxia. "You were right to go," Luna admitted, the little black cat still looking a little poofy.

"So the enemy leader is Galaxia," Artemis murmured, the white furred cat looking rather thoughtful, "it sounds familiar...?"

"Can you two research it for us?" Ami asked, sitting on the couch beside Setsuna.

"We'll do our best," Luna nodded.

Setsuna took Ami's hand in hers as she said quietly, "It looks like we've made a important discovery today."

"Oh?" Haruka asked, the boyishly dressed woman sitting up straight.

"In addition to learning about our foes we've discovered Mercury can cure her soldiers," Michiru noted, "that is what you mean?"

"Exactly," Setsuna nodded.

"Assuming no one is working for her willingly," Haruka had to point out, "remember the Witches Five. All of them were willing converts, as far as we could tell."

"Point taken," Ami conceded tiredly, the day's events finally catching up to her as she leaned against Setsuna.

Setsuna gave the others a look of warning as she wrapped a arm around Ami and said, "Maybe we should continue this tomorrow?"

"Good idea," Hotaru smiled wryly as she saw the two of them cuddle.

"Ami," Michiru offered, "you and Usagi could stay over tonight if you like."

"Could we!" Usagi looked over at Ami excitedly.

Ami smiled, "Sure."

To be continued...

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/31/) Ch 32 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/33/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=32&storytextid=14278806)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/32/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/32/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/32/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/14278806/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	33. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 33, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 33, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 33: Interlude: Lost Sailor  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Interlude: Lost Sailor

Princess Kakyuu paused as she got off the train, leading the little, bright red haired girl she had found with her. "Come along Chibi-chibi," the red-brown haired young woman said, keeping the smaller girl's hand in hers. She looked like many other young women on the street, dressed in a simple blouse and skirt combination.

"Chibi?" the little girl asked as they made their way through the crowds, her fluffy pink dress making her look even cuter than usual.

"Soon," Kakyuu said firmly.

The city of Tokyo was a bustling metropolis, full to bursting with people rushing about their daily tasks. It was a bit overwhelming to Kakyuu, in all honesty, and worse the crush of frenzied life made her search all the harder. As she was walking up the steps from the train station Kakyuu winced in pain, reaching for her side.

"Chibi chibi," the little girl commented seriously, looking up at Kakyuu with a tender expression on her face.

Kakyuu wanted to protest, but she knew the little girl was right to remind her. Reluctantly she and the child temporarily abandoned their search, instead going to keep the weekly appointment Kakyuu had made. The hospital was thankfully not far away, and the nurses on staff nodded politely to the now semi-familiar figure.

"Good morning," one of the nurse's called, "she's running a bit late, so you can just wait in the office."

"Thank you," Kakyuu nodded with dignity.

"Chibi!" the little girl waved cheerfully to the giggling nurses as they walked past towards the elevator.

"Isn't she adorable?" one nurse sighed as the others nodded agreement.

Another nurse nodded, her blonde hair bouncing. "And the lady too," she mused, "do you think they might have... that sort of relationship?"

"No way," the first nurse laughed, but she blushed a bit too.

The office on the upper floor was as neat as usual, probably reflecting on the doctor's personality. With a sigh Kakyuu settled on the couch, keeping a indulgent eye on the curious little girl as they waited.

Dr. Nicole Mizuno bustled in a few moments later, the older woman looking apologetically at Kakyuu. "Sorry," she said as she pushed her glasses up, "I was dealing with a consult and lost track of time."

"It's quite all right," a smiling Kakyuu said, "I should be thanking you for being willing to see me like this."

Nicole lead the way into the examination room and ordered Kakyuu to disrobe. "So," she asked her as she busied herself reading the equipment, "have you decided to tell me what really happened to you?"

"I can't..." Kakyuu sighed, taking off her shirt to reveal the bandages covering her side and on her arm and shoulder.

Nicole chuckled softly, "You could at least make up a entertaining story."

Kakyuu blushed at the teasing, still moderately surprised by the doctor's kindness towards her. She had arrived on this world battered and bloody from her battle with Galaxia, then finally collapsed from her injuries on a side street. She had awakened in Nicole's home, the doctor having treated her wounds, and surprisingly she hadn't asked any inconvenient questions. Once she found out Kakyuu was determined to keep her secrets Nicole respected that, even concealing her when Nicole's daughter came over.

'Ami...' Kakyuu thought, frowning as Nicole unwrapped her wounds. There was something unusual about the girl, even if she had only seen her from a distance, a aura of destiny. 'Is she connected to all this?' she silently mused. 'And what of this child?' she added, looking over to where Chibi Chibi played with a toy.

Chibi Chibi was almost as much of a mystery to Kakyuu as the location of the lost Senshi. The little redheaded girl had literally descended out of the blue sky while Nicole and Kakyuu had been out for a walk, and seemed unable to speak except for variations of the word Chibi. Nicole could determine no medical cause for her unique condition, and all Kakyuu could determine was that the child possessed some unknown power...

"All right, let's see...," Nicole murmured as she gently pressed along Kakyuu's side.

"Oww," Kakyuu hissed as the doctor hit a tender spot.

"Sorry," Nicole said gently as she continued the examination. She straightened up and looked Kakyuu in the eye, "You're healing up very well, actually."

"I wish my ribs would agree with you," Kakyuu said ruefully as Nicole began to wrap them once more.

"You broke several ribs and haven't been resting enough," Nicole chided her, "no wonder you have the occasional pain, Kakyuu."

Kakyuu sighed, "You're right, but..."

"Chibi chibi," the little girl said seriously, looking at Nicole with sad eyes.

Nicole smiled wryly at the two of them, "I know, you can't stop now." She finished bandaging up Kakyuu's ribs then secured it with medical tape, "This should hold you, but be careful. No running or unusual stress, your ribs are mostly healed but you could break them again very easily at this stage."

"I understand," Kakyuu nodded, meeting Nicole's gaze calmly.

"But does that mean you'll actually take it easy?" Nicole asked pointedly as she added, "Let's look at those burns on your arm."

"Yes ma'am," Kakyuu smiled slightly as Nicole began to unwrap the bandages there, too.

The reddened skin still peeled in places and there were a few breaks in the skin where a clear fluid seeped out. "Not pretty," Nicole murmured, moving to grab a bottle of disinfecting cream, "but better than before."

Kakyuu was glad she healed quickly, if Nicole had seen those wounds when she first recieved them, the woman might have fainted. As it was the blast scars were taking a long time to heal, at least relative to her own abilities.

"You're very gentle," a faintly blushing Kakyuu noted as Nicole tenderly spread the ointment on her skin.

"It comes from treating children," Nicole admitted, "a child is sensitive enough to pain without the doctor making it worse." Once the wounds were covered she carefully wrapped them again, using a lighter grade of bandage than what was holding her ribs in place.

"Thank you," Kakyuu said as she gracefully pulled on her shirt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nicole Mizuno sighed to herself as she turned away, feeling her heart race a bit faster. She felt like her life had been a roller coaster lately with the revelations about Ami, her daughter's beginning a relationship with a woman and now Kakyuu...

She had found Kakyuu laying on a side street in what looked like a impact crater, yet somehow except for a few burns and her broken ribs the girl was physically fine. Nicole's first instinct had been to call for a ambulance but Kakyuu opened her eyes, gazing at her with painful need as she gasped, "Help me."

With great care Nicole had picked Kakyuu up, the taller girl nearly making her fall several times, then brought her home to treat her. After tripping her strange, foreign clothes off Nicole treated her, washing her wounds and bandaging her ribs. The woman was incoherent for several days with a fever, and Nicole stayed by her side with ice and damp cloths.

More than once Kakyuu plead with Nicole to hide her, and Nicole reluctantly agreed to try to soothe the disraught woman. She even hadn't told Ami about her, despite wanting to, for Nicole was fairly certain that whatever Kakyuu was involved in was related to Ami's life as Sailor Mercury.

'The clothes she was wearing,' Nicole mused as she checked through the samples various companies provided doctors, 'they almost resembed Mercury's sailor uniform. Is she a sailor soldier like Ami?'

Buttoning up her shirt Kakyuu looked curiously at Nicole, "What are you looking for?"

"These," Nicole passed Kakyuu a few paper packets, "they're a pain reliever. Not too powerful, but should help with the ribs."

"Thank you," Kakyuu took the packets, smiling at the older woman in gratitude.

Nicole felt a faint flush color her cheeks, once again faintly stunned by the unusual effect the other woman had on her. 'This is insane,' she thought, actually feeling a little weak at the knees. Clearing her throat she asked, "I still wish you'd let me call my daughter in. She might be able to help you."

"How so?" Kakyuu asked innocently.

Nicole opened her mouth to answer, then closed it feeling frustrated. She couldn't just tell Kakyuu about Ami being Sailor Mercury, it would violate her daughter's trust in her. Similarly she couldn't tell Ami about Kakyuu, she had given the young lady her word...

"Ami's highly intelligent," Nicole improvised quickly, "she might be able to deduce where this mysterious soldier you're looking for is."

Kakyuu rested her hand on Nicole's arm, "Thank you for offering, but I can't bring myself to endanger anyone else."

"Chibi," the little girl noted cheerfully, twirling a stethoscope like a toy.

"All right," Nicole conceded as she thought, 'maybe I can arrange some kind of casual meeting?' Gently taking the medical equipment away from Chibi chibi she looked up at Kakyuu as she asked, "Do you think you'll be back for dinner?"

"Of course," Kakyuu blushed faintly as she added, "unless you've decided you're tired of taking care of us?"

"Never," Nicole promised, feeling a blush on her cheeks too.

To be continued...

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/32/) Ch 33 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/34/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=33&storytextid=14964762)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/33/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/33/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/33/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/14964762/1418906/');

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	34. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 34, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 34, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 33  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Chapter Thirty-two

Ami Mizuno smiled tiredly as she dialed her cellphone, waiting patiently for the number to ring. "Mother," she smiled slightly when the answering service finally picked up, "I won't be at home tonight." Ami smiled, imagining the teasing she was going to get as she continued, "If you need to reach me, use my cellular number." With that the boyish blue haired woman folded up the phone, slipping it away into her boy's school uniform jacket

"Were you expecting a call?" Setsuna asked as they made their way up the hallway of the Outer's home. The taller, green black haired woman wore a somewhat conservative looking dress, one that mostly failed to conceal her lovely figure.

"No," Ami admitted, "but I don't want her getting worried if she calls my home and there's no answer."

"You and your mom are close," Haruka Tenoh noted as the boyish woman lounged on the couch, "I sort of envy that." Her man's shirt was partially unbuttoned, her hair a bit rakishly messy as she relaxed.

"You don't get along?" Ami guessed as she sat down on the love seat with a weary sigh, Setsuna sitting down beside her.

"Not like you two," Haruka looked rather amused as she said, "Setsuna's been telling us about her."

Ami gave Setsuna a look, "Oh?"

Setsuna blushed slightly, "Well, they were curious..."

Michiru chuckled softly. "So she's okay with you being Sailor Mercury?" she asked Ami curiously, her stylish dress looking somehow casual on the light green haired lady.

"I don't know if I'd put it that way," Ami reflected on it a moment, "I know she worries about me a lot. She's accepted that it's my decision, I think."

"And she approves of Setsuna?" Haruka asked curiously.

Ami actually laughed quietly, "Actually, it seems she's taken that better than my being Sailor Mercury."

"Though I got a few rough interrogations from her," Setsuna added wryly. "I think she was worried I was a older woman toying with her daughter's feelings."

"Sorry," Ami took her hand and squeezed it gently in her's.

"They're just too cute," Michiru murmured, also reaching out to take Haruka's hand in hers, smiling up at her lover.

"It's the honeymoon phase," Haruka noted wisely, "it'll fade in time."

Ami frowned thoughtfully, "Where are Usagi and Hotaru?"

"They're in Hotaru's room," Michiru informed them cheerfully, "probably hiding out from the annoyed cats."

Speaking of annoyed cats, the soft sound of paws on carpet signaled the return of Artemis and Luna, both thankfully calmed down after being locked in closet. "I don't notice the honeymoon ending for you two," Artemis noted as he curled up on the carpet nearby.

Michiru winked, "We're the exception that proves the rule."

Luna rolled her eyes as the black cat muttered under her breath, "If this gets much more sappy I may be sick."

"Still irritated over being stuck in a closet?" Haruka asked gently.

Luna gave her a look, "Yes, I'm still annoyed. You'd be too, especially considering it was full of smelly cleaning supplies."

"My nose still hurts," Artemis sighed.

"We'll get you a special treat," Ami offered the two cats with a wry smile.

"Bribery?" Luna looked mock offended at the thought. "All right," she smiled, "but it had better be a good treat."

"We always get the good treats," Michiru said with a barely concealed yawn.

"It's been a long day," Haruka admitted as she put her arm around Michiru's shoulder. They had finished the battle, helped Iron Mouse then headed home to be debriefed by Luna and Artemis. After that they had dinner, and were now relaxing as the evening stretched on.

"And I think we're going to have more long one's coming," Ami admitted quietly, reflecting on the revelations they had experienced today. In one short battle they had discovered their enemy's identity, learned that at least some of her minions were under mind control, and had successfully freed Iron Mouse.

"True enough," Setsuna agreed as she also held Ami close.

There was a moment of restful silence as they all relaxed, punctuated by the soft sound of Luna purring when Ami finally reluctantly pulled away. "It's awfully quiet up the hall," she frowned slightly.

"Let's take a look," Setsuna offered.

Both women got up and went down the hall to Hotaru's room, carefully opening the door to peek inside. Hotaru and Usagi lay on the little bed together, the taller black haired girl cradling Usagi in her arms protectively.

"Aww," Ami smiled slightly, closing the door nearly silently.

"Best let them sleep," Setsuna agreed softly as they walked into the living room

Out on the couch Haruka lay back with her eyes closed, Michiru curled up beside her. Her eyes opened to twinkle tiredly, "How are the kids?"

"Out cold," Setsuna answered softly.

Michiru stretched a little on the couch beside Haruka, "I am not asleep, though I'm getting there."

"I think we'd better pack it in," Ami admitted wryly, knowing her own energy level was getting pretty low.

"Good night, you two," Haruka agreed as she got up, gently tugging Michiru to her feet beside her.

Setsuna hesitated as the two women walked by. Looking over at Ami she asked, "Do you want to use the couch or...?"

Ami smiled up at her, looking a little shy. "I don't suppose your futon could fit two?" she asked.

Setsuna blushed slightly, "I think we can squeeze in."

The two women went to the bedroom that Setsuna used, the smaller room slowly becoming more familiar to Ami every time she visited. Shyly she turned from Setsuna as she shrugged her jacket off, watching her from the corner of her eye. Setsuna had a physical beauty that Ami found herself mildly envious of, with full, round breasts and curvy hips...

Setsuna felt Ami's eyes on her and felt herself slow a bit, taking her time drawing up her dress and pausing as she looked through her closet for her pajamas. She liked the idea of Ami watching her with such desire, even though she felt that Ami was more attractive in a lot of ways. Her slim, almost handsome looks made Setsuna's heart skip a beat, and she was almost feverish imagining Ami's hands on her body.

Ami reached out as Setsuna was going to put on her pajamas, resting a hand on her bare arm. "Setsuna," she said quietly, "you don't need that."

"Ami?" Setsuna looked at her questioningly.

Closing the distance between them Ami pressed herself against Setsuna as she brought their lips together in a lingering kiss. Gently Ami eased a arm around Setsuna's waist and pulled her close, the sweet pressure between their bodies leaving both of them breathless.

Ami smiled up at her slightly as she said, "No, I'm not rushing into this and I don't need more time to think about it."

Setsuna actually chuckled as Ami had anticipated both her first responces. "I was worried about pushing you," Setsuna admitted as she held Ami close.

Ami caressed Setsuna's cheek lingeringly, "I've wanted to do this for awhile, but I was scared to push you."

Both women exchanged grins at their own misplaced nobility then Setsuna gestured towards the futon. "You know," she said with a teasing smile, "this would be a lot more comfortable lying down."

"Considering how weak you make my knees, that sounds like a wonderful idea," Ami agreed as they both lay down on top of the futon, gazing at each other nervously.

They kissed again, lingeringly, then Ami let herself touch Setsuna like she had wanted to for so long. She took Setsuna's warm breasts in her hands as the older woman cooed in pleasure, gently squeezing before bringing her mouth to a pointed nipple.

Setsuna choked down a gasp as Ami licked and kissed her fevered flesh, shocked at how wet she was becoming. While Setsuna wasn't all that experienced she thought she knew about sex, but this was a whole different thing. Her excitement was so much more than she had ever known, and the sensations were nearly overwhelming her.

"Ami," Setsuna gasped as the younger woman kissed her way down Setsuna's slightly rounded belly, "let me..."

"No," Ami smiled as she licked teasingly, "I've thought of doing this for awhile now..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Haruka blinked as she and Michiru lay relaxing up the hall. "I never expected Setsuna to be so loud," she noted mildly.

"She has a lot of time to make up for," Michiru chuckled. "Thank goodness Hotaru and Usagi are heavy sleepers."

"Yeah," Haruka smirked, "or we're going to have to give the birds and the bees talk earlier than planned."

To be continued!

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/33/) Ch 34 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/35/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=34&storytextid=15821392)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/34/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/34/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/34/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/15821392/1418906/');

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	35. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 35, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know there was no internet when Sailor Moon first came out. Just consider it author's privilege or something like that, okay?

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 35, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 35  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Chapter Thirty-three

The throne room existed both in real space and in another dimension, a place isolated from the world around it. There was a churning sense of foreboding about the place, a darkness lurking just off in the distance waiting to pounce on the innocent or the unwary. Where there should have been a roof to the chamber there was simply a near infinite void, one that was crossed by flashes of a lightning like power.

The room was mostly unfurnished, stone columns spaced around the outer edges for dramatic effect. In the far end of the room a heavy throne sat, seemingly carved out of some off-white stone. Sitting there the woman in golden armor seemed relaxed, her stylized headdress shimmering in the light, but appearances could be deceiving.

"How is this possible?" Queen Galaxia asked coldly as the studied a image floating in the air before her of Sailor Iron Mouse. Somehow the Earth born Sailor Mercury had freed Iron Mouse from her control, something she had thought impossible.

From the shadows a figure emerged, followed by another as Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow took their places before the throne. "We await your command," Aluminum Siren murmured, her light blue hair flowing over her shoulders.

"We've begun planning operations," Lead Crow declared boldly as she pushed back her red hair, "just give your command."

Galaxia nodded, "The command is given. I want the star seeds gathered as soon as possible and I want the Earth sailors destroyed."

"It will be done," Aluminum Siren smiled sweetly as both women slipped away from their terrible ruler silently.

Galaxia watched them go, then frowned to herself as she touched the golden armor over her chest. 'Why did I feel something when that girl used her powers?' she wondered silently. 'What does it mean?'

Galaxy TV's offices were as busy as ever as Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow emerged from their queen's hidden sanctuary beyond the warning signs. A shimmering light enveloped both as they assumed their human identities, shedding their sailor costumes for Earth clothes.

"Lead Crow," Aluminum Siren looked at her adoringly, "do you really have a plan?"

"It's Akane Karasuma when we're like this, remember?" Lead Crow rolled her eyes as the business suited woman strode down the hall.

"Sorry, Akane," Aluminum Siren looked sheepish as she hurried after her in her stylish dress and heels, "and I'm Reiko Aya."

"Yes, I have a plan Reiko," Akane said impatiently as they reached her office, opening the door for Reiko then following her in.

"What is it?" Reiko asked eagerly, sitting down on the side of the desk as Akane sat in the chair behind it.

Akane gulped as she noticed Reiko's dress riding up, exposing creamy pale thighs. 'Don't get distracted,' she reminded herself firmly. "We need to do something big to draw out large numbers of people," she said seriously, "then we can examine then as a group for the Star Seeds."

"Oooh!" Reiko clapped her hands together enthusiastically, "But what sort of thing? WE could give away free food..."

Akane nodded, "Not a bad idea, but people can be suspicious about that kind of thing." She paused as she admitted, "Also, I can't cook."

"I can," Reiko mused. She looked at Akane, "You reaklly can't cook? Why don't I come over tonight and make you up something? I bet you could use a home cooked meal..."

"Reiko," Akane sighed, "mind on business, please."

Reiko smiled sweetly, "Sorry."

'Gah,' Akane shivered slightly, 'I can't even stay angry at her when she makes that cute face.' Marshaling her control she continued, "We need something big, large enough to get the maximum number of people out."

"Hmm," Reiko bit her lip cutely, "then I guess we'd need something popular..."

"Popular," Akane echoed, her eyes widening. "Why not a pop group!" she exclaimed.

Reiko beamed as she threw her arms around the startled woman and cried, "Akane, you're so smart!"

"Meep," Akane made a incoherent noise as Reiko nearly fell off the desk, their two bodies pressed close together. "Watch your balance," she cautioned, holding the woman gently.

"Sorry," Reiko looked sheepish.

"We'll need to bring in the most popular idol group in Japan," Akane said, feeling her body humming from being so close to Reiko's sweet body, "maybe we can even check them for Star Seeds while we're at it."

"So who is the most popular idols?" Reiko had to ask.

Akane rubbed her hands together thoughtfully, "I think it's the Three Lights."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seiya Kou looked out from the window, his long black hair tied back in it's usual pony tail. He was dressed casually, the usual suit and tie abandoned for jeans and a t-shirt, his hair a bit more messy than usual.

"Stop brooding," Yaten said as the smaller, white haired boy carried in a bag of chips and some soda for them all.

"I'm not brooding," Seiya shook his head, "I'm stunned."

Taiki nodded his agreement, the brown haired young man studying the files they had assembled on Sailor Mercury and her allies. "I wish we knew what caused the change in her powers," he muttered.

"Hmm?" Yaten looked at him curiously.

"Sailor Mercury," Taiki elaborated, "when she first started her career, she had limited abilities regarding moisture and temperature control."

"Sounds weak," Yaten noted thoughtfully.

Seiya shook his head, "Not really. Imagine someone chilling the front of your brain, for starters. And I'm sure I can come up with some other nasty variations..."

"True enough," Taiki agreed. He flipped through the files, "But sometime over the last year she gained a power up. She began to carry a sword, her costume changed and she's shown a unpredictable set of new abilities."

"Was that before or after her buddies vanished?" Yaten asked.

Taiki's eyes narrowed, "After..."

Seiya looked at him as he saw that distracted look appear on his face. Yaten was about to ask another question when Seiya gestured for him to be silent, "I think Taiki has a idea."

Suddenly getting up Taiki said, "Excuse me a moment."

Both Seiya and Yaten watched him hurry over to his personal computer, cvalling up the net browser and typing in searches. "Well, at least he's not looking up porn," Yaten grinned.

"Yaten," Seiya sighed.

"I'm beginning to get very annoyed at myself," Taiki finally said, sitting back in the computer chair with a sigh, "I've missed another obvious thing."

"What?" Yaten had to ask, noting that Taiki had the browser open to a site on the now missing Sailor Senshi.

"Sailor Mercury began to manifest new abilities around half a year or so ago," Taiki sighed, "the records aren't exact on when. It's ALSO been that long since any of the Sailors have been seen, too."

"She has their powers," Seiya realized.

"Wonder if she took them somehow?" Yaten wondered, "Or maybe they were given to her for some reason?"

"She doesn't seem the type to steal the powers," Taiki said, "though admittedly we don't know her that well."

"I doubt the others would work with her, if they knew that," Seiya pointed out firmly.

Yaten nodded, "True enough."

Taiki tapped the images on the screen thoughtfully, "And I get the feeling I'm missing something more, too..."

Seiya shook his head, "Think about it later." He began to pace, "We need to decide what to do... Do we keep searching for the princess? Do we help Sailor Mercury and the others?"

"The princess," Yaten said firmly. "This isn't our world, and we have a greater obligation to save her and our own people."

"Can we do both?" Taiki asked reasonably. "While our princess is vital to our world, if Galaxia wins here there will be nothing to stop her from continuing her wave of destruction."

"Wave of destruction?" Yaten gave him a look, "Melodramatic much?"

Seiya shook his head, "Taiki's got a point." Mentally he added, 'And this way, I get to see more of the mysterious Mercury too...'

To be continued!

Notes: Yes, I know there was no internet when Sailor Moon first came out. Just consider it author's privilege or something like that, okay?

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/34/) Ch 35 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/36/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=35&storytextid=16799854)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/35/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/35/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/35/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/16799854/1418906/');

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	36. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 36, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a pointless cameo of the Haruhi cast. I needed someone to represent the anime company, so I used them.

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 36, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 36  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Thirty Five

The lady called Iron Mouse swept the stones carefully, the small woman having some difficulty with the broom. Still, the activity was oddly soothing to her, her silver hair blowing in the breeze. The shrine in Tokyo was a busy place, with students coming and going, but there was also a aura of serenity about it, a feeling of safety.

"Thank you," Grandfather Hino smiled as he walked up, having leered enough at the band of giggling schoolgirls.

"You're welcome," Iron Mouse nodded. He was old, yet there was a aura of unearthly power around him, a kind of spiritual energy. Along with that was a lingering grief, sorrow that had settled into his very bones.

"You don't have to do this," Hino nodded to where a young man ran a stand selling the shrine's charms, "I can just have Yuchiro do it."

"No," Iron Mouse shook her head, "I want to earn my keep somehow."

It had been over a week since Sailor Mercury had defeated her, in the process freeing Iron Mouse from the sway of Galaxia. Somehow the pure energy of the Sailors had cleansed her of the darkness, and for the first time in years she was fully in control of her actions. But along with freedom had come crushing guilt, the memory of all the wrongs she had committed and lives she had taken. To do what little she could to make up for her sins Iron Mouse had told the Senshi everything she knew about Galaxia, but she also knew that wasn't nearly enough.

Hino looked at her with a surprising degree of wisdom. "I saw the news," he noted as he leaned on a battered wooden cane, "you fought the Sailor Senshi."

"Yes," Iron Mouse admitted, "I was under another's control, but..."

"You remember it all," Hino acknowledged, "you feel guilty, even though you couldn't control what you were doing."

Iron Mouse looked at him in surprise, "Yes, exactly! How did you know...?"

"It happened to me once," Hino admitted, telling her a story about a bestial transformation and mysterious heart crystals. "I forgot at first," he mused, "but eventually the memories returned. Probably around when I realized by Granddaughter was one of the Sailor Senshi."

Iron Mouse looked off into the distance. "It's hard to make them understand Galaxia's cruelty... she made sure I was fully aware of what I was doing, even as I carried out her bidding," she mused.

"We'll just have to stop her before she can do that here," Hino squeezed her shoulder gently.

"You're more optimistic than I am," Iron Mouse smiled at him wryly. "I truly don't see how we can win this fight. Right now, the best I'm hoping for is to die in battle and not be enslaved again," she confessed softly.

Hino chuckled softly as he said, "They'll find a way. They've faced every threat, and no matter how they hurt, they win in the end." Silently he added, 'But the losses...'

Iron Mouse felt the pain in him and met the old man's eyes, "I'm sorry. You lost someone precious to you?"

"My Rei," Hino smiled sadly, telling her about his brash, black haired daughter who had fought evil with a fiery spirit, only to be slain by misguided evil.

"I'm sorry," Iron Mouse repeated softly, this time squeezing his shoulder.

"You would have liked her, I think," Hino sighed. He got up from where he had sat on the steps, stretching a bit. "Well, back to work," he said as he walked off.

Iron Mouse looked after him, her own expression thoughtful. 'So many worthy people here,' she thought, 'not just the Senshi but ordinary people too.' Her eyes narrowed in determination as she thought, 'I will not let Galaxia take this world.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sometimes, Seiya Kou wished their manager wasn't quite so enthusiastic. "All right," the slim black haired man said as they waited outside the office, "run this by me again."

"Seiya," Ritsuko Takahata sounded frustrated as the older woman she ran a hand through her long, blond hair, "I don't get why you're having a problem with this."

"I'm curious too," Taiki admitted, his long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He was flipping through a novel as they waited, scanning the pages rapidly.

Seiya sighed as he sat down in one of the comfy chairs beside Yaten and Taiki. "Galaxy Television calls up out of the blue, offers much more than our usual rate, they have no planned events we're preforming for..," Seiya muttered, "did they want us on a whim? What's going on here?"

Yaten looked thoughtful as the white haired boy conceded, "It does sound kind of strange when you put it like that."

Ritsuko gave all three a exasperated look, "We don't have to be concerned about their motives. Your job is to preform."

Taiki gave her a frown at that. "Even as preformers," he said dryly, "we have a responsibility to avoid being involved in a underhanded or deceptive activity."

"We don't know that it is underhanded," Ritsuko said through grit teeth.

"Look," Seiya opened his hands in a calming gesture, "we jusy want you to do a little digging, all right? Put some feelers out and see what you hear."

Ritsuko made a face but nodded. "All right," she conceded reluctantly, "but I think you're making too much of this."

"If I'm wrong I'll be happy to see it," Seiya said honestly.

"The production meeting is ready to see you," the brown haired secretary smiled sweetly, her full breasts bouncing under her blouse. That, along with her short skirt seemed nearly designed to distract and confuse men, tho Seiya and the others were mostly unaffected.

"Thank you, Miss...?" Seiya asked charmingly.

She blushed slightly as she led them in, "Asahina, Mikuru Asahina."

"It's nice to meet you," Yaten smiled as they went in.

Ryouko Asakura got up from her seat, the representative of the animation company smiling coolly. There was something off about Ryouko, Seiya felt, some missing dimension in her personality, but she seemed good at her work and had treated them fairly so far.

"Seiya, Yaten, Taiki," Ryouko gestured to a table loaded with prototype merchandise as the blue haired woman continued, "we have a lot to talk about."

"I still think a Three Lights anime is jumping the gun," Taiki noted mildly as Ryouko ran through the possible tie in products.

"Idol stars are the next big thing," Yuki Nagato noted calmly, her brown-gray hair falling into her face. "the singer Aya Hirano has already starred in a concert tour, as well as her own animated special."

Ryouko punched the table excitedly, "That's why we need to get you animated now!"

"What sort of project are we looking at?" Seiya asked dryly.

"We'll introduce you as guest characters in the Adventures of Sailor V," Yuki said calmly, "as three magical idols."

"Magical Idols?" Yaten looked amused.

"We'll then spin you off," Yuki calmly ignored the interruption and continued, "into a Three Lights animated special. If that does well, we'll consider a full series or half season show."

"Ah," Taiki said neutrally. He gestured to the table of Three Lights merchandise, "And what is all this stuff?"

"We have to have the merchandise designed before we air the show," Ryouko told them cheerfully. "Please look through them so we can decide if you approve."

"Why is this action figure pink?" Saeiya wondered after a moment.

"There's some debate which brother gets to be the Uke..." Yuki admitted dryly.

All three boys chimed in, "Rejected!"

To be continued...

Note: Just a pointless cameo of the Haruhi cast. I needed someone to represent the anime company, so I used them.

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/35/) Ch 36 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/37/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=36&storytextid=18712044)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/36/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/36/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/36/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/18712044/1418906/');

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	37. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 37, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 37, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 37  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Chapter 37

Akane Karasuma, aka Lead Crow, was a gorgeous redhead who used her beauty to fullest advantage when dealing with hapless males. Shortly after arriving on this world she had discovered that batting her eyes, unbuttoning her to a bit and letting her skirt ride up would cause most men to turn into gibbering idiots. Sadly she was having much less effect than usual as she talked with the three balking young men in a meeting room at Galaxy TV.

Seiya Kou, the lead singer of the Three Lights, was a handsome young man with long black hair and surprisingly piercing eyes, eyes that studied her with a relentless gaze. "I don't object to you hiring us, ma'am," he said to her simply as he leaned against the table, his business suit tailored to fit tightly, "but I do want to know why."

"Well, uhm," Reiko Aya, aka Aluminum Siren, smiled sweetly as the light blue haired woman said, "it's hard to explain."

"Try hard," Yaten Kou said dryly, the smaller white haired boy standing nearby Seiya, his hand nearby the unsigned contracts.

Akane stepped in, knowing that Reiko was too ditzy to really lie effectively. "The truth is that Galaxy TV has been having difficulty with it's competition," she lied glibly, "and we're hoping to stage a large event to draw in viewers."

Taiki Kou nodded, his long brown hair similarly styled to Seiya. He seemed more intillectual than his brothers, casually reading from a paperback he had brought. "We might well provide you a boost." he conceded, "but I'm not sure our younger demographic really suits your station."

Their agent Ritsuko Takahata looked like she was going to have a stroke as she listened to her employers actively campaign not to be hired. "I'm very sorry about this," she sighed to Reiko, "I don't know why they're being so difficult."

"It's quite alright," Reiko patted her arm gently.

"We're hoping to appeal to a younger demographic," Akane said, "but if you really have a problem with this, I suppose we can hire another boy band."

Seiya studied her, still feeling like there was something off with this situation. They could refuse the job, of course, but that would leave them not knowing why this bothered him so much. On the other hand, if they agreed to preform they might be able to learn something...

Making up his mind Seiya said, "All right, we'll do it. But I want us to have complete control of our preformance, we decide what we sing and dance. Fair enough?"

"That's reasonable," Akane agreed, "your the stars, after all." She flashed a smile, "We just want to pull in some of your fans."

The contracts were passed around and the boys read them over, then each signed their section. "Nice doing business with you," Ritsuko smiled, shaking both business women's hands and ritually exchanging business cards. As they left the meeting room she murmured to Seiya, "Please don't do that to me again, it's bad for my nerves."

"Sorry," Seiya gave her a slight smile.

They walked down the hallways and out into the sunlight, all taking a breath of the moderately fresh air. "Does their story about the station having troubles check out?" Yaten asked casually.

"From the research I did, yes," Ritsuko answered promptly, "according to the rumors a new owner bought the station several months back, though no ones knows much about them. Seems very hands off, and hasn't really offered much direction to the station."

Ritsuko lead them to a sporty little van, in which she and the boys got in and they headed back to the school. "I'll look into it further," Taiki mused, taking out his notebook and writing the facts down thoughtfully. A odd thought occurred to him, "How many months ago?"

"Five," Ritsuko answered, driving smartly.

"What?" Seiya whispered to Taiki quietly.

"We arrived a year ago," Taiki said thoughtfully, "and the attacks from Galaxia's servants began almost five months ago."

Both Seiya and Yaten realized what he meant almost immediately. "You think Galaxy TV is connected to...?" Yaten whispered.

"It's certainly a interesting coincidence," Taiki cautioned, "but it doesn't prove anything yet."

The timing was such that the three arrived back at school at lunch hour, giving them a chance to actually eat something before going back to class. This was a rarity, the three often missing classes and/or lunch, for various engagements in their thriving careers. The school didn't mind as long as they kepot their grades up, which was why they had enlisted Ami Mizuno's help.

"I see you're back," Ami looked up, the blue haired young woman dressed in a boy's school uniform, the thin white scar that ran across the bridge of her nose paler than the rest of her smiling face. She was eating at a long table with Michiru Kaoru and Haruka Tenoh, each of whom greeted them with lesser degrees of cheer.

Watching Seiya and Haruka honestly reminded Taiki of two tom cats entering a room. Each one had to puff up, hiss and spit to prove how 'manly' they were. Didn't matter what the situation, they HAD to go through this ritual every time they met. So once they finished snipping at each other the three men sat down, sighing in relief.

Ami, honestly, looked rather amused by the whole thing. "So, you had that appointment with a TV station today?" she asked as she ate.

"Galaxy TV wants us to put on a show to boost their flagging ratings," Yaten noted with some amusement, the white haired boy scarfing his food.

"Slow down before you choke," Saiya sighed. He looked at Ami, "They're giving us pretty much free reign to design our preformance, too."

Taiki looked thoughtful as he ate, "Miss Kaoru, you play violin, correct? I saw you play a recital with Miss Tenoh as your partner."

"I do," Michiru looked wary, "why do you ask?"

Seiya instantly saw where Taiki was going, "We could include you in our preformance!" he realized. "In fact, I can think of several love songs you could accompany."

"Interesting," Michiru said neutrally. She looked over at Haruka, "What do you think?"

Haruka gave a covert look at Am,i, who shrugged slightly. Yaten noticed, silently wondering why the two older girls might be taking cues from Ami, of all people. Tho admittedly, he had noticed that Ami was a natural leader, even if she seemed unaware of it.

"If you want to," Haruka agreed, putting her hand on Michiru's arm. She gave Seiya a look, "I'll be coming along, of course."

Unspoken was the added 'to keep a eye on you,' but Seiya got it. "Of course," he agreed.

They finished lunch and walked to class, Seiya being his usual charming self, while his brothers bantered with Haruka and Michiru. After they arrived, all three paid their usual amount of attention, while trying to ignore the fangirls.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The youma growled and bickered, but could be herded by well placed energy bolts. Lead Crow had collected the monsters from dens around the city where they had slumbered, awakening them with Galaxia's power and binding them to her, somewhat.

"So, why are we doing this again?" Aluminum Siren asked innocently as the blue haired woman helped herd the creatures into a public park.

Lead Crow growled a curse under her breath, then got her temper under control. "We're trying to draw out the senshi," she said patiently, "except for the reports by Iron Mouse we have no idea what their powers are. This way, they fight the monsters and we get to see what they can do."

"Oh, Lead Crow! You're so smart!" Aluminum Siren squealed happily.

"That I am," Iron Crow agreed smugly as they released the monsters to rampage.

There must be a alarm or sensor or something the Senshi used, because not long after the monsters were released, the group arrived. It was barely minutes after a Galaxy TV crew reported on it, after a 'anonymous tip' called it in.

There were six Senshi in the first group, all of whom were mentioned in Iron Mouse's files. Keeping to the shadows they watched as the blue haired young woman barked out commands, forming them into a wedge formation to defend themselves. The youma seemed to sense the Senshi and charged forward, only to be scythed down by distance attacks.

"Wow," Aluminum Siren breathed out as energy blasts seemed to explode out of the wedge.

Lead Crow had to nod, it was very impressive. Each energy bolt dropped multiple youma, surning, freezing, blasting or washing them away. In addition to more common energies there were even bolts of pure temporal energy blasting out, along with a kind of quasi-stellar energy. The team was destroying youma by the dozens in a display of incredible power.

In a matter of minutes the hundred and fifty youma they had gathered up were gone, except for the larger, more durable super-youma. They pressed on, maddened and furious as they closed with the Senshi, only to face the heroes close quarters weapons.

Sailor Neptune and Chibi-Moon fell back, the remaining four bracing for battle. Sailor Mercury drew forth her sword, the weapon glinting ominously, as did Sailor Uranus. Sailor Saturn spun her pole-arm calmly, while Sailor Pluto readied her battle staff. The first giant youma fekll to a blast from Uranus' Star Saber, then it became a crazed melee.

Sailor Mercury's sword blazed with unearthly energies as she dodged a blow only to sweep in, slicing the monster across the belly. As it reflexedly groped for it's injury she struck upwards, driving her sword up through the soft part of the lower jaw and up into the brain.

Even as she fought Mercury called out a warning to Sailor Pluto, who just smiled calmly as she parried a blow. She twisted aside to let the strike fall aside, then slammed the hilt of her staff into it's crotch. It staggered back, yelping in pain and she blasted it with purple energy.

"She fights dirty," Lead Crow winced.

"I'm more worried about the pole-arm," Aluminum Siren murmured, watching as Sailor Saturn positively destroyed a youma. Even worse she did it with just the weapon itself, not even calling on her various special attacks!

From behind Sailor Uranus and Chibi-Moon fired off energy blasts, hampered by trying not to hit their friends. The final three super-youma were attacked by them in a group, and in a matter of moments the battle was done barring the clean up. Surprisingly the heroes even helped with that, using their powers to destroy the remains before bounding off.

"Should we try to follow them?" Aluminum Siren asked softly, "Maybe we can find out who they really are!"

Lead Crow hesitated, then shook her head. "No," she said, "we've accomplished what we set out to do, today." Besides, having seen what they could do she did not want to take them on without backup. Preferably lots of backup!

Aluminum Siren was clearly thinking similar thoughts as they walked to the waiting portal home, "I thought Iron Mouse was exagerating in her reports how strong the Senshi are. I guess I was wrong about that."

"Yeah," Lead Crow agreed. "If we're going to beat them," she mused, "we're going to have to hit them with overwhelming numbers of Phages, then finish them off ourselves."

"We're going to turn all the fans at the Three Lights concert to Phages," Aliminum Siren suggested brightly as they went through the gate, "maybe we can get them then?"

Lead Crow grinned, "Exactly what I was thinking."

To be continued...

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/36/) Ch 37 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/38/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=37&storytextid=20430908)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/37/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/37/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/37/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/20430908/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	38. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 38, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 38, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 38  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Chapter 38

Nicole Mizuno smiled at her daughter Ami, sitting across from her at the younger woman's kitchen table. "The Three Light's concert?" she asked, taking the ticket.

"Haruka and Michiru are playing in the performance tomorrow," Setsuna explained, the tall woman actually looking a bit shy, "they got us free tickets."

"Would you mind if I brought someone?" Nicole asked, smiling slightly.

"No, I don't mind," Ami said, the blue haired young woman looking at her mother thoughtfully. "Have you met someone?" she asked curiously.

Nicole felt herself blushing a bit. "She's a friend of mine," Nicole answered firmly, "with a young niece. I thought they might enjoy the show."

"Here," Ami got two more tickets out and passed them over. "Maybe you could introduce us?" Ami asked, smiling.

Nicole sighed as she put the tickets away, "Is this payback for how I teased you over Setsuna?"

"A bit," Setsuna smiled impishly.

"Not really," Ami gave her lover a scolding look as she continued, "I'm just glad you've met someone, that's all."

"I have not met someone," Nicole said to them firmly, "at least not the way you mean." Even as she said it Nicole wondered if she was lying, considering how she felt when she was around the mysterious young woman.

"Fair enough," Setsuna conceded, smiling warmly. Changing the subject she continued, "Thank you for examining Iron Mouse, by the way."

"Hmm," Nicole nodded, frowning slightly.

A few days ago Ami had brought the strange grey haired girl into her office, where Nicole had given her a top to bottom examination. While she was healthy if a bit malnourished, Nicole had also found indications the girl wasn't really human. She had thought she had adapted to Ami's strange lifestyle, but the proof of inhuman life had shaken her a bit.

"My only serious concern at this point," Nicole admitted, "is how well she's metabolizing our foods. Keep a eye on her and let me know if she has any difficulty."

"You think there might be a problem?" Ami asked, frowning.

"To be honest I don't know," Nicole admitted. "Her body is very similar to ours, but there are a few notable differences. If her stomach doesn't work like ours does..."

"I see," Setsuna frowned thoughtfully.

Ami gave her lover a thoughtful look, "You know something, don't you?"

"Possibly," Setsuna admitted. Looking at Nicole she said, "As Sailor Senshi, our bodies have a remarkable degree of adaptability. Our systems can handle a much wider range of conditions than a normal humans. If that applies to Iron Mouse..."

"Then her body is already adapting to our environment," Nicole mused. Wryly she added, "Part of me wants to hustle one or more of you off to my lab for testing, but my more reasonable side doesn't think that'd be a good idea."

"Very bad idea," Ami grimaced.

Honestly, Nicole was also a bit disturbed by Setsuna referring to the Senshi as separate from humanity. 'Are they really that different?' she mused, 'And if so, what does that mean?'

"Hi Nicole," Usagi smiled, the little pink haired girl giving a shy smile as she walked by the table to the fridge.

"Hello," Nicole smiled, glad to see how happy the girl seemed. She strongly suspected the girl carried nearly as many psychological scars as Ami did, but both girls seemed to be recovering with the help of their friends.

"Don't forget your homework," Ami said as Usagi left carrying a glass of juice, "you're going to have a busy weekend, so you need to start on it today."

"Okay," Usagi smiled before hurrying off.

"You sounded very motherly there," Nicole complimented her with a slightly teasing smile.

Ami blushed while Setsuna chuckled softly. "I'm trying," Ami admitted, "though I really wonder sometimes if I'm doing a good job."

"That's true of all parents," Nicole told her.

"Very true," Setsuna agreed.

Nicole looked at her curiously and asked, "Did you, Haruka and Michiru have any problems taking care of Hotaru?"

"It was... interesting," Setsuna admitted, smiling.

They spent about a half hour trading child rearing stories, Ami blushing pink as her mother shared some rather embarrassing childhood escapades. Nicole had to fight back a grin, surprised at how fun it was teasing her daughter like this.

"You're having far too much fun with this,' Ami sighed at one point.

"Look on the bright side," Nicole patted her daughter's hand, "one day you'll get to embarrass little Usagi like this, too."

"Heh," Ami smiled slightly at that.

Checking the time and noticing it was getting on into the evening, Nicole got up. "I have to go," she said, leaning over to kiss Ami's cheek, "see you at the concert tomorrow?"

"We'll be there," Ami agreed.

"Have a good night," Setsuna said. She hesitated a moment and said, "I'd suggest getting home fairly quickly, tonight."

"Huh?" Nicole blinked.

Ami gave Setsuna a frown, then looked at her mother. "She's meddling again," she told her wryly, "but it should be fine."

As Nicole headed home she shook her head wryly. She really couldn't imagine coping with someone who had knowledge of the future, like Setsuna did. And who apparently could only manipulate that knowledge through subtle means like sending someone home early.

Nearing her town house Nicole slowed as she realized someone was waiting on the steps leading up to her home. The reddish brown haired woman looked up as Ami neared, the casually dressed lady smiling warmly as she got up.

"Kakyuu?" Nicole blinked, looking at her in confusion.

"Nicole," Kakyuu smiled, brushing at her skirt, "I'm sorry to intrude like this."

"No, it's all right," she said, then Nicole smiled down at the sleepy red haired girl beside her, "Hello, Chibi."

"Chibi" the girl said brightly.

"Come on inside," Nicole invited them, unlocking the door and waving both of them inside.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Kakyuu said sheepishly, putting Chibi-chibi on the couch, where the child almost instantly fell asleep.

"It's fine," Nicole said, sitting her down at the coffee table. Nervously she asked, "It isn't your wounds reopening...?"

"No, no," Kakyuu said quickly, "It's not that." She looked down sheepishly as she said, "It's a little hard to explain."

"Let me get you something," Nicole offered as she opened up the fridge and poured them each a glass of juice. Carrying the cups over she sat across from her as she gently asked, "What's wrong?"

Kakyuu looked deeply embarrassed, "I seem to be temporarily homeless. Could I ask you to keep Chibi chibi here overnight, while I deal with the situation?"

Nicole studied her a moment as she tried to put her thoughts in order. She had assumed that Kakyuu had shelter, which was clearly not the case. Just because she was clean and wore clean clothes didn't mean she was living rough, it just meant she was taking reasonable care of herself.

"Certainly," Nicole said, "but where will you be staying?"

Kakyuu waved that off, "I will find something."

Nicole hesitated, studying the attractive young woman who, honestly, fascinated her in a way Nicole couldn't explain. "Would I insult you in making a suggestion?" she asked, smiling.

Kakyuu smiled warmly, "I do not think you could insult me, Nicole."

Nicole smiled back as she said, "I may have mentioned my daughter in the past?" When Kakyuu nodded she continued, "She moved out not too long ago, and I haven't used her room for anything. You could borrow it for awhile..."

"Oh, no," Kakyuu said quickly, "I couldn't!"

"I'm certain you can take care of yourself," Nicole said quickly, "but what about Chibi chibi?"

Kakyuu opened her mouth to protest, then closed it with a snap. "That's fighting dirty," she said after a moment, frowning.

"I'm a mother," Nicole shrugged, "we tend to do that."

Kakyuu nodded, a slight smile teasing her lips as she said, "I suppose I cannot talk you out of this foolishness?"

"My mind is made up," Nicole said firmly, though she couldn't help smiling back.

She nodded then Kakyuu said, "Then I suppose I must accept." She took a deep breath, "My debt to you grows deeper and deeper. I fear I will never repay it."

"You don't need to," Nicole said honestly as she drank her juice, "I'm doing all this because I want to, Kakyuu."

"I know," Kakyuu smiled at her fondly, "which makes me think even better of you."

Nicole blushed, looking away. "We'd better get you ready for bed," she said briskly, "do you want Chibi chibi with you?"

"Of course," Kakyuu agreed, studying Nicole thoughtfully.

To be continued...

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/37/) Ch 38 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/39/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=38&storytextid=21219338)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/38/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/38/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/38/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/21219338/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	39. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 39, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addressing why Setsuna aka Sailor Pluto doesn't know who the Starlights are, as well as what the baddies will do. That, and the whole paradox issues, of course.

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 39, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 39  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Chapter 39

Ami Mizuno smiled slightly as the blue haired young woman walked beside Setsuna, her eyes sweeping the crowd. The scar across her face was slightly paler than the other flesh, matching the quiet intensity in her eyes.

"You think something will happen?" Setsuna asked coolly, the taller green haired woman keeping pace, the two of them somewhat shielding Hotaru and Usagi.

"Star Fighter called us out of the blue last night, warning us that something might be happening here," Ami answered her lover seriously, "and after looking into it I agree there's something off about this free concert."

"You think it's some kind of trap?" Hotaru asked, the long, black haired younger girl narrowing her violet colored eyes.

"It's possible," Ami answered honestly. "It could be some power draining scheme, or possibly some other plot. Either way, we need to be on our guard."

Usagi frowned slightly, "Were you able to warn your mother not to come?"

Both Setsuna and Ami grimmaced. "No," Setsuna answered, sounding mildly frustrated, "Nicole wasn't answering her phone."

The four made their way through the press of screaming Three Lights fans, rather astonished by the sheer number of teenaged girls. The specially reserved seats were all filled, the aisles were packed and the area all around the outdoor was teeming with kids too. The cheering and screeching was deafening, making conversation difficult for everybody.

The four young woman reached the stage, walking over to the door where several guards kept interested teens from venturing back stage. Setsuna showed them the special pass that Haruka and Michiru had gotten them, and the large men respectfully moved aside.

"I guess it helps to know the right people," Ami murmured wryly, glad to be in from the noisy outside. She tossed a look over her shoulder at the two men, wondering why it was that she felt something... off, about them.

"Those men aren't normal," Hotaru murmured as they walked down the hall, following signs towards the dressing rooms.

"There's not much we can do about it yet," Setsuna offered, confirming that she felt the same thing off them too.

There was a large dressing room at the end of the hall, that was in turn subdivided to offer the Three Lights and their musical guests two separate areas to change. Ami knocked on the door with her knuckle, then announced who they were.

"Come in," Seiya called, sounding tense.

Entering the room they saw a near confrontation going on, with the Three Lights arrayed on one side, and Haruka and Michiru standing on the other. The three men were tense looking, as was Haruka, while Michiru seemed to be trying to calm things down.

Setsuna looked over the five of them and raised a eyebrow questioningly as she calmly asked, "What's going on now?"

Haruka ran a hand through her sandy blonde hair as she growled, "They are trying to talk Michiru and I into dropping out of today's preformance."

Ami looked at the three men in surprise and asked them politely, "Well, why would you want them to do that?"

Seiya puffed out a breath, looking frustrated as the black haired man said, "Something stinks about today's show."

Michiru looked at them curiously, "How so?"

Taiki nodded slightly as the taller brown haired boy said, "It isn't any one thing, ladies. Galaxy TV has acted very erratically in staging this show, trying to draw in massive numbers for a live preformance. They have taken no steps to broadcast this even on their station, nor have they even advertized it on TV. It's as if this event doesn't officially exist."

"You think someone is setting up a attack, or something?" Usagi asked, the pink haired girl getting over her star struck feelings a moment.

"We don't know," Yaten sounded annoyed, "it could all be just a odd coincidence." He sighed as he felt his brothers' gazes on him, "Well, it could be!"

Haruka was frowning too, clearly taking into account the call Ami had given her the night before, passing on Star Fighter's warning. "Isn't it too late for us to back out now?" she asked the whole group, shrugging as she added, "If something happens here we're almost sure to get caught up in it at this point anyways."

Seiya scowled, but he also couldn't argue. They were probably right, this close to the concert they would be caught up by whatever happened even if they did quit. He looked over at Ami, again feeling that odd... stirring, within him. "What do you think?" he asked.

Ami looked a bit startled to be asked, but schooled her expression to calmness. "I agree that it's too late to call off the event," she said frankly. "If something does happen, you should try to urge people to calmly leave, I suppose," Ami mused.

"Not that thrilling a job," Yaten noted, "but reasonable."

"We'll do what we can to help as well," Setsuna said, very pointedly not mentioning any of their identities as Sailor Soldiers. She had... suspicions about the Three Lights, but they had proved incredibly difficult to track with the Time Gates. Which was proof that SOMETHING was unusual about them, but not exactly what it was. And she didn't feel comfortable bringing such vague suspicions to Ami.

"Is something wrong, Puu?" Usagi murmured to her softly.

"Nothing I can say," Setsuna whispered back as she thought grimly, 'Sometimes being a time traveler sucks.'

Taiki looked at his watch and frowned, "It's getting near showtime, you'd best get to your seats before someone tries to take them."

"Right," Hotaru nodded, blushing faintly as she quickly added to the young men, "It's been very nice to meet you."

Seiya looked amused as he told her, "Thank you very much. Assuming things go well, I'll sign you a autograph later."

"Thank you," Hotaru smiled as they hurried out, Setsuna only pausing to exchange a serious look with Haruka and Michiru.

Usagi looked at Hotaru with a smile as she said, "You want their autographs?"

"The music's good," Hotaru blushed cutely as they hurried down the hall and out into the noisy crowds waiting for the show.

Several young women were 'squatting' in their seats, but once Ami showed the tickets they scurried off, disappointed. They settled in near the front rows, Setsuna and Ami taking the middle, Hotaru and Usagi taking each side.

"Do you think there is going to be something blatant?" Usagi asked after a moment, looking at Ami worriedly.

"I don't know," Ami confessed. She shrugged, "Iron Mouse tells us Galaxia is connected to this TV station, so we have to assume something is going to happen. But what will it be? Energy draining like the Negaverse did? Heart Crystals? Or something more exotic?"

"They might completely change their plans or carry on as usual," Setsuna shrugged, "we'll have no idea until they act."

"Can't you just see the future?" Hotaru asked innocently.

"My ability to see the future can be... clouded, by powerful enough beings," Setsuna said quietly. "It's part of why I can't just pop up and tell people exactly what our enemies will do, and so on. And of course there's time paradoxes too."

"Please don't get her started on paradoxes," Usagi visibly whimpered, "they give me a headache just trying to untangle them."

Thankfully any further talk on that topic was prevented by the arrival of three other women, two older and a child. Nicole Mizuno looked surprisingly content as she lead the pretty copper haired woman over to them, both of them keeping a grip on a small redheaded girl.

"Mother," Ami got up, smiling as she hugged her then looked at the other woman curiously, "who's your friend?"

"Ami," Nicole blushed just faintly as she said, "I'd like you to meet my friend Kakyuu, and her neice Chibi chibi."

"Chibi!" the little redhead smiled sweetly.

"She's adorable!" Usagi murmured, looking at the little girl and feeling strange, somehow.

Meeting Kakyuu stirred confusing emotions in Ami, ones eerily familiar. Somehow Kakyuu reminded Ami of her long lost friend Usagi Tsukino, inspiring the same kind of love and trust that her friend once did. It took a effort of will for Ami to summon her usual level of skepticism, and she could tell that it wasn't as strong as usual.

"Nice to meet you," Ami offered her hand, blinking as a memory struck. 'The Starlights said they were looking for a Kakyuu, could this be...?'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sailor Iron Mouse watched from concealment, peering through binoculars as she tried to guard her new found friends. The silver haired woman was hiding under a car, her trench coat lined with charms by the priest Hino. The old man hoped his charms would shield her from Galaxia's view, and so far she hadn't been noticed.

She watched Ami Mizuno go behind the stage and cursed softly, knowing the four were very nearly going into a lion's den. 'Damn it Mercury-sama, be careful,' Iron Mouse thought grimly.

After the Sailors had sent her to Doctor Nicole Mizuno for a examination, Iron Mouse quickly decided that he had to be related to one of the sailors. That lead to Ami Mizuno, who in turn led her to the new friends she made, likely the other Sailors. It was all rather obvious, which rather annoyed her when she thought about it.

A frighteningly long time later and Ami and her friends emerged from the back, heading to the front seats. 'Thank goodness they're all right,' she thought, sweeping the crowd with her binoculars. A familiar redhead stalked along the edge of the crowd and Iron Mouse cursed softly, realizing she looked like her former assistant Lead Crow. Clearly things were going to start soon, and she had no idea how to let Sailor Mercury or the others know.

Making matters worse another innocent bystander appeared, in this case Nicole Mizuno and two other females. Ami rose to greet her mother and guests, talking to them quietly. A hand was offered and taken, then Iron Mouse cried out in pain as a sudden burst of life force washed over her from the two women. It was like a sun rise after long winter, or the coming of spring maybe. It felt warm and clean,and worse, it felt powerful.

'This is going to change Galaxia's plans completely,' Iron Mouse thought as she climbed out from under the vehicle. 'Every agent she can call will come,' she decided as she hurried to the concert hall, 'and I have to do everything I can to save them all.'

End

Notes: Addressing why Setsuna aka Sailor Pluto doesn't know who the Starlights are, as well as what the baddies will do. That, and the whole paradox issues, of course.

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/38/) Ch 39 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/40/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=39&storytextid=22433783)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/39/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/39/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/39/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/22433783/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	40. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 40, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, I gave Iron Mouse a BIG DAMN HEROES moment. IRON MOUSE. Damn.

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 40, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 40  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Chapter 40

Akane Karasuma, aka Sailor Lead Crow, cried out in surprise as the beautiful redhead felt a startling pulse of pure power. "What...?" the woman dressed in a stylish pantsuit gasped, grabbing at her head even as she swayed, for a moment badly disoriented.

"Miss, what...?" one of the young men back stage reached out to steady her, likely keeping her from falling right over.

From the corridor a alarmed voice yelled, "Miss Aya's collapsed!"

Akane swiftly shrugged the man's grip off and hurried to her comrade, her eyes narrowed intently. Running up the hall she saw Reiko Aya sprawled out on the ground, blood seeping from a wound on her head, staining her beautiful light blue hair.

"What happened?" Akane demanded harshly as she scanned the scene, looking around for any hidden attackers.

"She just swayed and went over," one of the guards said, the heavily muscled man one of Galaxia's creatures in disguise.

Akane dropped to her knees beside the other woman, checking her pulse as she looked her over. 'Thank goodness we have hard heads,' she thought, feeling a steady pulse, 'it looks like she was just knocked out.'

"Did you feel that, mistress?" the big guard murmured, having crouched down beside her.

"I did," Akane agreed bleakly, "a burst of power, nearby." She looked down at the unconscious Reiko, torn between investigating the mystery and watching over her friend.

Then the decision was taken out of her hands as one of the gofers ran up, carrying a black phone. "Call for you, ma'am," he said, passing it to her.

"Hello?" Akane asked, even though she knew who it was.

"It's me," Galaxia said coldly. "I felt a power awakening, somewhere near you. You must find it for me, now."

"Sailor Aluminum Siren has been injured, I...," Akane started.

"I said now, Lead Crow," Galaxia's voice took on a dangerous tone, "I hope I do not need to remind you of the cost of disobedience?"

"You do not, my lady," Akane said through clenched teeth. "I will find the power and bring it to you," she promised.

"Do so," Galaxia said then hung up.

Akane rose, her expression determined. "Get her to the first aide station," she ordered as she strode off, "I need to find out what's happening."

Outside in the seats around the concert stage there were cries of shock and confusion as two women blazed with supernatural power. Ami Mizuno shimmered with a white-silver light, the broach she wore containing the Imperium Crystal blazing like a sun. Beside her the woman Nicole Mizuno had introduced as Kakyuu also blazed with power, a bright red-gold that danced like sunlight or a cheerful summer fire.

"You are...?" Kakyuu murmured, her eyes wide with surprise and joy.

"Power down, both of you!" Setsuna barked, the black-green haired woman grabbing both their arms forcefully.

Ami seemed to realize the looks they were drawing and focused her will on the Crystal, calming it somehow. The power flaring and dancing around her faded even as she asked, "Who are you? What have you pulled my mother into?"

Nicole Mizuno gave her daughter a very motherly scolding glance, "She didn't pull me into anything, young lady." She hesitated as she added, "Though I admit I wasn't expecting this..."

"Chibi!" the very alarmed little girl tugged on Setsuna's arm, looking worried.

"I don't like the feel of this," Usagi agreed, the pink haired girl looking around them as the crowd fled from the formerly glowing girls.

"This is not good," Hotaru Tomoe agreed flatly, the black haired girl frowning.

Just then a redheaded woman ran out onto the stage, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the small group who remained. "One of you," she muttered under her breath, "it has to be one of you!"

"What...?" Ami started.

"Sailor Lead Crow!" a voice boomed from the back of the concert hall, "It's been a long time."

Ami whipped around to see Sailor Iron Mouse standing defiantly on the back of several chairs, the spotlights shining from behind her and making a even more dramatic scene. Her mostly white outfit now sported a skirt like Sailor Mercury, and her eyes shone with determination.

"Iron Mouse," the redhead growled, "you dare show yourself! Traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor," Iron mouse shook her head, "I was merely freed from Galaxia's control." Her voice took on a pleading tone, "You too can..."

"Never!" the woman yelled even as she transformed. In seconds the stylish clothes were gone, revealing a sketchy looking tight garment in red, along with a frightening looking bullwhip.

Sailor Iron Mouse leaped over a whip strike, dropping down beside Ami and the others. "Get out of here," she hissed, "I'll distract her."

Ami nodded, "We'll be back as quick as we can." "Let's go," she ordered as she, her mother, Setsuna, Kakyuu, Hotaru. Usagiand Chibi Chibi swiftly made a break for the exit.

Sailor Iron Mouse bounded aside from another attack even as she gestured and cried out, "Mouse CRUNCH!"

Lead Crow cried out in shock and surprise as a burst of energy blasted her back, staggering her. "That isn't possible," she hissed, "you should be powerless without Galaxia's aide!"

"I have discovered my own power," Sailor Iron Mouse said boldly as she used her superior speed to bound away from another attack.

In fact, Sailor Iron Mouse was rather astonished to discover that she had these powers at all! So far she had merely responded in instinct to what had happened, discovering these new talents as she needed them. 'It almost seems like I'm stronger than when I served Galaxia!' she thought, astonished.

A energy bolt crackled far too close for comfort, and Iron Crow grinned. 'I'm starting to get your measure, traitor,' she thought grimly, 'it won't be long now!'

Sailor Iron Mouse leaped over another bolt, but this time the whip slapped her across the arm, staggering her. She spun through the air and hit a chair, collapsing stunned to the dirty floor.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" the cry rang out, a energy bolt blasting Lead Crow from behind.

"Damn you," Lead Crow whipped around, seeing three new opponents waiting for her.

Sailors Star Fighter, Healer and Maker stood defiantly in their mostly black costumes, the three young women ready to act. "Surrender," Fighter demanded, her black hair flowing down her back, "we have you surrounded!"

"I wouldn't say surrounded," Maker murmured, her brown hair framing a serious face.

"Hush," Healer said, the white haired girl smirking.

Lead Crow growled incoherently, then saw that there were still some people lingering out in the seats of the concert hall. "Star Seeds, Rise!" firing energy bolts at the unsuspecting humans. The crystals rose up from them then faded, the humans transforming into brutish Phages. "Get them!" she ordered, waving at the Starlights and Iron Mouse.

"Raarh!" the vampire-like phage growled, eerie glitter trailing her as she attacked Iron Mouse.

"Eeew!" Iron mouse clubbed it with a chair, "Get away!"

Four more Phages rushed the Starlights, the women having to defend themselves rather than attack Lead Crow. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer yelled, blasting one away while Fighter calmly slugged her opponent, staggering it.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker cried, launching off balls of light to strike at multiple attackers.

"Show off," Fighter grumbled at she kicked a Phage in the face. "You really need to rename that attack," she added as she punched out her now weakened foe.

"It's not my fault Uterus means something else in the Human languages," Maker shrugged as she headbutted a enemy who got too close.

"Damn it," Lead Crow muttered as she looked around, trying to spot the women she had felt the burst of power from. 'If I don't find them, Galaxia is going to be angry,' she thought worriedly.

"From out of the darkness we come, twin lights of beauty and love!" one voice declared.

Lead Crow whirled around to see two Sailor Senshi emerge from backstage. "Sailor's Uranus and Neptune are here!" Uranus finished boldly.

"Oh, could this get any worse?" Lead Crow grumbled bitterly, throwing energy bolts to create a few more Phages. At this point she was seriously considering retreat, but what about Aluminum Siren backstage? Was it safe to move her?

"Give it up, Lead Crow," Sailor Iron Mouse declared, "you can't win!" Having beaten down the glitter vamp she rushed to help the Starlights, the group putting down their Phages too.

Lead Crow growled as Uranus, Neptune, the Starlights and Iron Mouse surrounded her on the stage, the women glaring at her dangerously. The last bystanders had fled, meaning no more Phages could be created, and getting the Starseeds from these Sailors would require more power than she had... what was she going to do?

"Lead Crow?" a weak voice drew the attention of the various heroes, seeing the visibly pale woman leaning against the wall.

Seizing the slight distraction Lead Crow ran to where Aluminum Siren stood, swiftly taking her into her arms. "We will meet again," she vowed as she ran off.

"After her!" Sailor Uranus barked.

"Wait," Star Fighter yelled, glaring around her. "We came here because we felt a familiar power, we must search for it."

"I think that would be us," a familiar voice said as six women hurried through a side door, looking around in annoyance.

"Princess Kakyuu?" Star Maker breathed out as the three Starlights raced over to her.

"I take it we missed the fight?" Sailor Mercury complained, Sailor Pluto and Moon beside her, Saturn holding her weapon like she intended to chop through the walls.

"Chibi," the strange little girl who accompanied Kakyuu offered consolingly.

They watched the joyous reunion between Kakyuu and the black clad women as Uranus asked, "So, what kept you?"

"You know how hard it is to find a out of the way place to transform?" Mercury complained wryly. She shook her head, "We had to duck behind the portable bathrooms."

"I was fairly certain you could handle things," Pluto noted in her cool way.

"So what now?" Saturn asked, Hotaru looking annoyed she had missed the fight.

"I think we need to find somewhere quiet to talk," Nicole Mizuno noted, looking at Kakyuu with a faintly hurt look, "I think we all need some answers."

Kakyuu looked back from the hugs and babble she was getting from the Starlights, her own eyes tender as she met Nicole's gaze. "I am sorry, Nicole, I never meant to put you in danger," she confessed.

To be continued...

Notes: My god, I gave Iron Mouse a BIG DAMN HEROES moment. IRON MOUSE. Damn.

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/39/) Ch 40 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/41/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=40&storytextid=23530115)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/40/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/40/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/40/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/23530115/1418906/');

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	41. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 41, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 41, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 41  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Revelations

"I think we need to find somewhere quiet to talk," the older woman noted, looking at Kakyuu with a faintly hurt look, "I think we all need some answers."

Kakyuu looked back from the hugs and babble she was getting from the Starlights, her own eyes tender as she met the other woman's gaze. "I am sorry, Nicole, I never meant to put you in danger," she confessed.

Sailor Star Fighter felt more than a bit confused, wondering who this Nicole was and what her connection to their princess was. 'Worry about it later,' she decided firmly, then said, "We need to get out of here. There's no telling when Galaxia might try another attack."

"Fighter is right," Kakyuu acknowledged, "but..." She looked at Sailor Mercury searchingly, "You may be what I came to this planet to find, Sailor Warrior. I need to speak with you most urgently."

Sailor Mercury nodded then looked over at Fighter, "Should we meet at the usual place?"

"Sounds like a plan," Fighter agreed, her long black hair flowing in it's usual ponytail.

"Hurrying!" Sailor Iron Mouse growled pointedly, the white haired smaller girl looking around them anxiously.

"Sorry, Ms.," Sailor Mercury bodily picked up the older woman and bounded away, the other Sailors falling in behind her.

"AIEEE!" Nicole screeched as Sailor Mercury leaped from rooftop to rooftop, Iron Mouse keeping pace with her.

Sailor Star Fighter noticed Nicole calm down fast as she clung to Sailor Mercury, and felt a stab of jealousy. "My Princess," she said formally as she carefully took Kakyuu into her arms.

"Gently," Kakyuu cautioned, "I was injured landing here, some months ago."

"Chibi!" the strange little redhead smiled as she was carried by Maker, Healer following up from behind.

The Hino shrine was secluded, and the heroines took a round-about route to reach it, ending up in the grove of trees just behind the main buildings. Sailor Iron Mouse looked amused by their hiding, noting, "Grandpa Hino knows all about us, you realize. We could go right inside!"

Sailor Uranus quietly said, "That isn't why we're going in."

Sailor Star Fighter didn't quite get what she meant, then saw the slightly sad expression on Mercury's face. 'Did she lose someone important to her here?' she wondered. She shook herself, then knelt before Kakyuu as she said formally, "We have finally found you, my Princess."

"Another Princess?" Neptune asked, quirking a eyebrow.

"I assume they'll explain," Uranus answered dryly, standing casually with Saturn, Pluto, Moon and Mercury.

Fighter grit her teeth at their spoiling the seriousness of the moment, but she noticed even Kajyuu smiling slightly. "Get up, all of you," Kakyuu ordered gently, "and I'm sorry for worrying you all like I did."

"Worrying is a bit of a understatement," Healer muttered softly, her short white hair falling over her eyes.

"Healer," Fighter growled, glaring at the smaller women.

Maker ignored that, smiling slightly as the brown haired woman asked, "Did any of our messages reach you?"

"Oh, yes," Kakyuu agreed, nodding, "I heard all your songs. It's just that I couldn't risk contacting you because..."

"Chibi!" Chibi-chibi added cheerfully.

"Songs?" Sailor Mercury echoed, the oddest look on her face, the expression of someone putting pieces together and not liking the results.

Fighter exchanged looks with Maker and Healer, the three coming to a swift decision. Turning to the Sailors of Earth Fighter said briskly, "As you have probably guessed, we've been keeping a secret from you. In our regular identities we are..."

With the sort of timing you only get if you were preformers, the three reversed their transformations, revealing their other selves. Three young men in suits stood revealed, looking slightly uncomfortable as the others gawked.

"The Three Lights!" Seiya Kou finished.

There was a moment of dead silence, then shockingly Sailor Mercury burst into laughter. She literally lost it, nearly choking on her laughter as Sailor Pluto helped hold her up. She made incoherent attempts to talk, only to giggle or laugh again.

"That wasn't quite the reaction I expected," Yaten noted, the white haired boy looking at Mercury in confusion.

"I'm sorry," Sailor Mercury finally got herself back under control, "it was just a surprise. You see, we know each other."

Seiya watched as Sailor Mercury's form shimmered, the distinctive costume flowing apart is a burst of ice crystals, to reveal a young woman in their school uniform. It took a moment to register, though it really shouldn't have considering they had the same hair and scars...

"Ami Mizuno?" Taiki yelped, the brown woman looking at her in disbelief.

"Now she's done it," Sailor Uranus sighed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ami heard what Uranus said, and silently wished she could have consulted with the others before she de-transformed. Still, they needed to extend trust between their team and the Sailor Starlights, and revealing her own identity seemed the best option.

"Princess Kakyuu, I am Ami Mizuno," she introduced herself even as the Three Lights continued to look at her in shock, "how can we help?"

"It's good to meet you at last," Kakyuu smiled warmly, "I hope that you are the one I came here looking for."

With that Kakyuu explain how her home world, the same one as the Starlights, was attacked by Galaxia. Unable to stop her Kakyuu came to Earth, having heard legends of a powerful warrior she hoped could help them defeat their enemy.

Listening Ami felt a distinct sinking feeling, and did her best to keep off her face. "It sounds like you are talking about Sailor Moon," she said quietly, "I'm sorry, but she's dead."

"Dead?" Kakyuu echoed, going surprisingly pale.

Nicole Mizuno was by her side as she crumpled, stress and effort finally overwhelming the woman. "Is she...?" Ami blurted even as the Three Lights gathered around them.

With calm professionalism Nicole looked Kakyuu over as she said, "I think she's fine. When I talked to her earlier Kakyuu admitted she hadn't been getting much rest." With a frown she said, "Her search has been all consuming."

"Chibi," Chibi-chibi noted seriously.

"Let her rest," Ami decided, "we need to talk."

"This is just...," Chibi Moon shook her head, the young girl clearly trying to wrap her mind around her idols being women who transformed into men as they followed Ami away from where her mother was tending Kakyuu.

"Yeah," Sailor Saturn agreed, shaking her head too.

"Was it such a good idea revealing who you are?" Sailor Uranus whispered to Ami, her expression worried.

"We have to extend some trust somewhere," Ami answered then shrugged slightly, "besides, they revealed who they were first."

"She has a point," Neptune noted quietly.

"Besides, this might help block one of Galaxia's favorite tactics," Ami added. As everyone looked at her she frowned, "You didn't see it, from what Iron Mouse said?"

"Enlighten us," Seiya smiled charmingly. Uranus and Neptune glared at the young man, who calmly ignored them.

"Divide and conquer," Ami shrugged calmly, "she likes to empower a agent from a planet's populace and sow dissent among the defenders. It's classic military tactics."

"Damn," Uranus blinked, a expression of dawning realization on her face.

"Ami's right," Pluto nodded, "and the agents that Galaxia recruits probably are a useful source of information for her, too."

Ami felt Pluto looking at her in pride and blushed faintly. "I think we're far enough away to talk without disturbing Kakyuu's rest," she said briskly.

"What, exactly, do you want us to do?" Yaten demanded, the smaller boy looking up at her intently.

Ami shrugged, "We have a common goal in defeating Galaxia, and I think we'd be better off pooling our resources."

"What's the point?" Taiki asked thoughtfully, "You yourself have said that the champion our Princess was searching for is dead."

"Galaxia may not be as unbeatable as she seems," Ami said confidently.

Everyone gave her a look after that comment. "What do you mean?" Sailor Saturn asked, the younger girl frowning slightly.

"Think about it," Ami said firmly, "why is she empowering agents? Why these convoluted schemes to get Star Seeds?" She flashed a smile, "Hey, if she's as powerful as she seems why not directly attack and take over the planet?"

"You think she might be vulnerable," Seiya noted, even as the other brothers began to look more hopeful.

"I'll concede she's probably more powerful than any of us," Ami said, "but no one is unbeatable. And as a group we have a pretty impressive level of power too."

"When Kakyuu and Ami's powers combined, that Lead Crow woman seemed frightened," Chibi Moon agreed, nodding. "We could have a chance."

"You may be right," Yaten agreed, also looking decidedly brighter.

Ami didn't say that she might be clutching at straws, because at this moment they needed all the hope they could get. Before she could say anything else they heard movement, and saw Kakyuu and Nicole walking through the trees towards them.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you all," Kakyuu apologized.

"It's fine," Ami answered then continued briskly, "we were just planning how we intend to fight back against Galaxia."

To be continued...

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/40/) Ch 41 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/42/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=41&storytextid=24609355)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/41/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/41/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/41/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/24609355/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	42. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 42, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Three Lights know Ami is Sailor Mercury, but they DON'T know that Haruka and Michiru know. Yet anyway.

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 42, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 42  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Chapter 42

The copper haired woman stirred, feeling comfortable and safe for the first time in weeks. The twenty-something woman was even smiling slightly, the blankets and something else keeping her warm. But something made her open her eyes, blinking sleepily as she expected to see her palace.

Instead Kakyuu found herself in a plain bedroom, and the young lady realized also that she wasn't alone. Turning slightly in bed she realized there was a older woman laying beside her, her messy blue hair falling into her face.

'Nicole,' Kakyuu thought, her eyes widening. 'Oh hell, what HAPPENED last night?'

"Hmm," Nicole stirred, then her eyes opened as she saw Kakyuu sitting up in bed beside her. "Good morning," she said as she sat up, "I'll get breakfast going for you and Chibi soon."

Kakyuu hesitated then said, "Uhm, if I did anything inappropriate last night, I'm sorry."

Nicole sat up as well, revealing that she was wearing pajamas. Like Ami she had a petite figure, but Kakyuu still found her eyes drawn to the woman's form, round breasts, barely concealed by the soft cloth. "So, if something happened you'll take responsibility?" she asked, amused.

"Yes," Kakyuu agreed, even as she blushed faintly.

Surprisingly Nicole burst into soft laughter, the older woman shaking her head. "You were exhausted after the meeting with the Sailors," she told the younger woman, "you pretty much collapsed once I got you home. No hanky panky involved."

Kakyuu blushed furiously as she muttered, "Oh."

Nicole smiled cheerfully as she got up, "Now, let's go wake Chibi Chibi and make some breakfast, all right?"

"Ah, right," Kakyuu followed her sheepishly, only then noting that she was dressed in too small, borrowed pajamas.

Memories from last night were trickling back to her, and Kakyuu mentally sorted then as they roused Chibi Chibi from where the child was sleeping in the spare room. "Chibi?" the little girl blinked up at them sleepily.

"Good morning," Nicole smiled, patting the girl on the head, "do you want breakfast?"

"Chibi!" the little girl beamed.

Yes, Kakyuu remembered how stunned and overjoyed the Starlights had been, and how disheartened she was to discover that the planet's champion, Sailor Moon, was dead. That news had hit her and the Starlights hard, as her legend had even reached their homeworld. She had foolishly hoped that Sailor Moon could defeat Galaxia.

Yet even when her hope was crushed, Sailor Mercury was able to rekindle it. She pointed out that they were powerful as a unit, and that Galaxia must have some weaknesses, or else she wouldn't be attacking through agents. Kakyuu and she quickly agreed on an alliance, then pulling their teams along with them.

'But then what happened?' Kakyuu frowned as she sat at the kitchen table, watching bemusedly at Nicole bustled about making breakfast.

There had been a argument about where she should go, Kakyuu remembered. The Starlights seemed determined to take her with them, while Nicole pointed out that having a woman just appear in their lives would look rather strange. Plus, as public figures they could be a scandal.

Mind you, her Starlights were fully prepared to retire their civilian lives at that point. But Ami pointed out that their fame and connections could be useful, especially if they were right and Galaxy TV was connected to Galaxia. Certainly having Lead Crow pop up at the concert was telling, but they didn't know for sure.

So Ami escorted them to Nicole's home, with the Starlights hovering anxiously in the background. It was kind of sweet, really, how worried they were for her. And rather guilt inducing, considering how Kakyuu had disappeared on them...

"You seem lost in thought," Nicole noted as she put a bowl of rice in front of her and then got Chibi Chibi seated nearby.

"Sorry," Kakyuu said with a smile. "Have I thanked you lately for everything you've done for me?" she asked warmly.

"Yes, but you're welcome to do so again," Nicole said as she sat down and started to eat, Munching on the rice and bits of fish she noted, "What brought this on?"

"Just thinking that I've terribly inconvenienced my warriors, you and others," Kakyuu glumly mused as she ate. "I thought I was doing something heroic, but it seems I've failed."

"I think you've achieved something," Nicole offered, "if not for you Sailor Mercury wouldn't have met Star Fighter and they wouldn't have fought against Galaxia together." She shrugged, "Hopefully this alliance will save both our worlds."

"That's true," Kakyuu brightened.

Nicole made a face, "I just said my daughter may be essencial to saving the world. My life had become truly strange."

Kakyuu patted her on the arm, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Nicole shook her head as she admitted, "I thought I had become accustomed to all this, but it seems I have some ways to go."

"I'll help where I can," Kakyuu said warmly.

"Chibi," the little girl agreed seriously.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You know, I'm feeling very, very stupid right now," Taiki noted, shaking his head as long brown hair fell down his back. She, Seiya and Yaten were walking up to the school, the three boys in their custom uniforms leaving their vehicle a few moments ago.

"Ami?" Yaten asked, the shortest of the three looking faintly amused.

"Yes," Taiki nodded ruefully. "Same face, same scar...," he mused, shaking his head, "how could I not see?"

"Magic," Seiya shrugged. Both men looked at him and he shrugged again, "Seriously. There's no way we could NOT realize, except for some powerful disguise magic."

"Feel better?" Yaten teased as they went by the screaming fangirls lining the sidewalk.

"Actually, yes," Taiki laughed.

The three young men reached their classroom, where thankfully their classmates had gotten somewhat used to their presence. Ami Mizuno was reading something but looked up as they entered, then nervously looked down at her book.

'That's kind of cute, her being nervous,' Taiki noted with some amusement. They took their seats, the three pretty much bracketing the other girl. "Good morning," she nodded to Ami.

"Morning," Ami smiled back then quietly asked, "how are you dealing with... everything that's happened?"

"We're managing," Yaten shrugged. "Can we get your mother's phone number, by the way?" she asked dryly, "Seiya kind of panicked this morning realizing he couldn't even call Kakyuu."

"I did NOT panic," Seiya said with wounded dignity.

"Sure you didn't," Yaten laughed.

Ami took out her cellphone and called up the number, letting Taiki load it up onto his own phone. "Sorry," she said, "even with everything else that happened last night, I probably should have thought of it."

"It's fine," Taiki said with a slight smile.

Seiya looked curious as he quietly asked, "And how are you taking our little revelation?"

"It was a bit of a shock," Ami admitted, "but now that I know I can't believe I didn't see it." She frowned, "It must have been magic."

Both Seiya and Taiki burst out laughing, leaving Ami blinking in confusion.

"What?" Ami demanded.

"Long story," Taiki admitted as the teacher hurried in and class officially started.

Class dragged for Taiki, who had studied much of the material already. Ami seemed similarly bored, though she managed to fake interest better than some. She also took good notes, which would help Taiki keep his 'brothers' grades up. They were kept busy during breaks by all the fangirls, but thankfully most people left them alone during lunch.

Unthankfully, Haruka and Michiru both showed up at their table, sitting protectively on either side of Ami. "You all right?" Haruka asked seriously.

Ami looked rather amused by her two guardians. "Haruka, they aren't going to kidnap me you know," she said dryly.

Michiru calmly drank some of her tea. "Considering the last time Haruka and I were involved with you, there was a monster attack," she noted dryly.

"It wasn't our fault!" Yaten protested indignantly.

Taiki nodded slightly. "We were innocent bystanders in this too," he said, looking a bit sheepish. He sighed as he added, "Galaxy hasn't even paid us for preforming, and our agent is wondering if they ever will."

Haruka raised her eyebrows, "Something shifty going on there?"

"I don't know," Seiya admitted, "but I wonder if they had something to do with that crazy monster attack?"

Taiki bit back his annoyance. He wanted to talk to Ami openly, but with her friends here it was impossible. Politely he asked, "Did you two manage to get away during the attack?"

"We slipped out in the confusion," Michiru agreed.

Ami ate a bit as she gave the two women a somewhat cross look, then sighed. "At least it looks like no lasting harm was done," she said, "no one's reported any injuries right?"

"A few tramplings, when the crowd got out of control during the monster attack," Yaten noted. "Mostly types too dumb to get out of the way."

"Yaten!" Seiya scolded.

Haruka shook her head, but didn't say anything to that. "Do you three still need the tutoring?" she asked instead.

"Uhm," Yaten looked sheepish while Seya sighed.

Ami laughed. "I'll meet up with you after school for the usual review, all right?" she offered with a warm smile. "Assuming nothing work related comes up."

"We'll be there," Taiki agreed.

To be continued...

Notes: The Three Lights know Ami is Sailor Mercury, but they DON'T know that Haruka and Michiru know. Yet anyway.

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/41/) Ch 42 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/43/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=42&storytextid=26427213)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/42/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/42/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/42/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/26427213/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	43. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 43, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking another look into Galaxia's camp, trying to establish them as characters more or less. I should note that while I'm using Sailor Stars as a basis for this story, I will be skipping over some of the bits that I think are stupid or silly. (Like Rei's guardian crows really being aliens, in the manga. Or that Nyanko is the same race as Luna and Artemis.)

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 43, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 43  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Chapter 43

Galaxia sat on her throne, the golden armored woman feeling faintly troubled by recent events. The burst of power she had felt from the performance just a few days ago... concerned her. She wasn't frightened, exactly, but it did worry her. Her power was supreme, she had been sure of that, but those combined energies nearly rivalled her power.

But if she could control that power... ah, yes. Galaxia smiled to herself as she sat back, her thoughts racing pleasurably. It would be better than any human Star Seed or one stolen Sailor Soldier. Such power might let her finally achieve everything she wanted.

A more troubling feeling was the odd sense of familiarity Galaxia felt, watching these Sailor Soldiers. It was almost as if she should know them, or at least know of them. The bravery, camaraderie, the pure kindness of them... it itched at the back at her mind like a scar that she couldn't reach. Why did it all bother her so much?

Shaking her head Galaxia banished those thoughts, trying to focus on what she had to do now. Her servants were proving to be disappointing in their encounters with these Sailors. Iron Mouse had defected, while Aluminium Siren and Lead Crow had no success in gathering Star Seeds so far. On the other hand their latest attempt to use the Three Lights had revealed this new power, so she was inclined to forgive them.

This time.

But that didn't mean she couldn't start other plans. Galaxia gestured, "Sailor Tin Nyanko, I command you to come forth!"

The black clad young woman slinked from the shadows, the golden bells adorning the zipper of her costume chiming slightly as she moved. Her black hair was tied up in twin braids coming from her black, cat-eared headdress and the star symbol of Galaxia was on her forehead, marking her as one of her servants.

"You summoned me, mistress?" Nyanko purred.

Galaxia nodded as she waited, letting the girl fidget nervously before she finally told her, "I have a special treat for you, my servant."

"Oh?" Nyanko looked eager.

"As you know, Iron Mouse has betrayed us," Galaxia said flatly, the white haired girl's image appearing in mid-air, both in costume and in her human form. She smiled coldly as the beautiful woman added, "I want you to track her down for me."

"And kill her?" Nyanko asked eagerly.

"No, bring her back alive," Galaxia ordered.

Nyanko looked disappointed as she said, "But mistress..."

"Alive," Galaxia ordered, her voice taking on a dangerous rumble. She leaned forward as she continued, "Bring her to me. I want her punishment to be long and lingering..."

Nyanko shivered slightly, wilting under her mistress' gaze. "Of course, mistress. I live to serve you," she said submissively.

Galaxia waved calmly, "Go, then. Find her and bring her back to me, so that I can punish her for her many misdeeds."

Galaxia watched Nyanko leave, knowing that this would serve multiple goals. First, she needed Iron Mouse back, if only to find out how Sailor Mercury had freed her from her control. Second it would test Nyanko, if she did well she would be rewarded, while failure would be punished. And finally she could test Nyanko's loyalty... see if these women could take another of her soldiers

No matter what happened, things would ultimately benefit Galaxia. And that was as things should always be.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Outside in the corridors of Galaxy Television Sailor Tin Nyanko took on her hated human form, shimmering as her form shifted. Dressed in a stylish suit Nyanko Suzu hurried down the hall, her long black hair streaming behind her.

First Nyanko visited the office that Iron Mouse had used here, searching it with calm efficiency. There wasn't much to find there though, only some teen idol magazines and a spare change of clothes. No data on where she might go, or who she might be hiding with now.

"So, Galaxia has sent you out hunting, little kitty cat?" the voice asked from the doorway, filled with contempt.

Nyanko scowled as she saw Lead Crow standing in the doorway in her human form Akane. She hated the other woman, for Lead Crow held the position of leader of the Sailor Animates, a role she wanted for herself. Besides, the other woman was a bird... and cats hunted birds.

"Don't call me that," Nyanko said flatly, "bird brain."

Akane scowled back, pissed at the casual taunt. "I'm surprised that our mistress hasn't got you out chasing Star Seeds," she said then smiled coldly as she added, "I guess she decided that all you can handle are mice."

"A mouse that defeated you," Nyanko sneered.

"I would have had her if those damn Starlights hadn't interfered," Akane sniffed. She turned to go but added, "Good luck catching her all alone..."

Nyanko sniffed as the other woman left, but as she went back to searching the office she realized Akane might have a point. Iron Mouse appeared to have the protection of the Sailor Soldiers of this world, which meant capturing her would be complicated. She would have to rely on Phages to keep them busy, and they were notoriously limited.

Nyanko frowned as she recalled something that fool Akane had reported. Apparently previous adversaries of this world's sailors had left servants scattered about, awakening randomly. Possibly she could find some useful servants among them? It certainly couldn't hurt to look. She shook her head, then Nyanko focused on her existing task.

Finishing up her search Nyanko sighed. Nothing. Or at least nothing terribly substantial, just a few fan club notices, some sketchy pictures and the previously mentioned magazines. Still, they were leads, and Nyanko would pursue them and her prey. And who knew, she might get lucky.

Akane left the cat to her fruitless hunting, besides she had more important things to do. The men and women working at the station nodded to her in respect and a bit of fear, even as she mostly ignored them. In a few minutes she reached the suite she used, attached to the station for easy access, and looked in at the now sleeping Aluminium Siren.

Reiko had been shocked by the burst of power at the Three Light's concert, and had fainted. Worse she had struck her head, and in her human form she was as vulnerable to injury as anyone else. Akane had been horrified at seeing her hurt, and for a moment had been torn between serving Galaxia and helping her. Thankfully Reiko was showing signs of recovery, and the few times she had been awake she seemed mostly lucid.

'She'll be all right soon enough,' Akane reassured herself, wanting to go in there and gently push back her slightly messy hair. Deciding to just let the woman sleep she reluctantly turned and left, knowing she had work to do.

Ritsuko Takahata was waiting in the waiting room outside Akane's office, the agent for the Three Lights looking understandably peeved. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Akane said, shaking her hand briskly.

Ritsuko frowned back at her as she said, "It had better have been important, I've been waiting here ten minutes."

"My fellow producer Reiko was hurt in the riot a few days ago," Akane said as she led Ritsuko into her office, "I was visiting her and lost track of time."

"I see," Ritsuko answered a bit uncomfortably, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Akane said, glad to see the agent thrown off balance a bit. "I'm very sorry the even turned out so badly," she said, meaning it. Mind you, her 'turned out badly' probably wasn't what Ritsuko would have thought, since her plan had been to take he entire crowd's Star Seeds. And the Three Lights too, if she could have managed it.

"As are we," Ritsuko nodded. "I hate to bring up business with everything that must be going on here right now, but..."

"Perfectly understandable," Akane nodded, waving Ritsuko over to a chair in front of her desk. As the other woman sat she took a cheque from her desk drawer and handed it over, "The Three Light's fee, along with a bonus for the trouble they experienced."

Ritsuko swiftly scanned the paper with her eyes, confirming it had the fees and a sizable bonus attached. Akane had to fight to hold back her amusement at the woman's obvious greed, especially considering how foolish it was. When Galaxia finally took over this world, all the money this fool collected would be worth nothing.

"This is very generous of you," Ritsuko noted as she carefully put the cheque away.

"We at Galaxy want to maintain a good relationship with you and the Three Lights," Akane smiled engagingly, "not to mention we would still like to reach out to a younger demographic, one we think the Lights can help us connect to."

Quickly Ritsuko added, "As long as it's not like this week's event."

Akane patted her on the shoulder, "We'll do our best to make sure something like that doesn't happen again." Mentally she added, 'After all, our last attempt ended in failure.'

They talked for a bit longer, then Ritsuko excused herself. Akane walked her out of the office and watched her go, then with a sigh returned to her work: scouting out possibilities for real Star Seeds. The problem was, finding the real Star Seeds were enormously difficult.

The Star Seeds Galaxia needed were contained in a planet's Sailor Soldiers. But these individuals were almost impossible to find in their civilian forms. The only 'leads' they had were that these people were usually exceptional in one or more areas, and that some of them were not terribly good at hiding how good they were in real life.

'Iron Mouse chased famous people...,' Akane mused, while she had mostly tried volume. Converting large groups, gambling one would be a true Star Seed. Clearly that wasn't working, but chasing actresses wouldn't do it either.

"Are you going to work all night?" Reiko asked, wearing her robe over pyjamas, swaying a bit as she stood in the doorway.

Akane practically leaped to her feet, hurrying over as she said, "You shouldn't be up."

Reiko smiled slightly as she answered, "I'm not made of glass you know."She shrugged, "And I don't want you doing all our work alone."

"Sit down at least," Akane ordered, guiding her partner to the chair opposite her desk. As she sat down she added, "All I'm doing is trying to think of new ways to find Star Seeds."

Reiko sat down, clearly relieved to be off her feet. "Well, we need to find Sailor Mercury and her friends, then," she said casually.

"Which is easier said than done," Akane noted dryly.

"Well, they're not as old as we are," Reiko mused, looking off into the distance. "Do you think they're cute in their school uniforms?" she mused in her random way.

There was a beat of silence as Akane sat there stunned. "School uniforms...," she murmured.

"Yes?" Reiko asked.

"They're in school," Akane grinned, "all we need is to look into the school records! Clearly, the best students are probably the Sailor Soldiers!"

To be continued...

Notes: Taking another look into Galaxia's camp, trying to establish them as characters more or less. I should note that while I'm using Sailor Stars as a basis for this story, I will be skipping over some of the bits that I think are stupid or silly. (Like Rei's guardian crows really being aliens, in the manga. Or that Nyanko is the same race as Luna and Artemis.)

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/42/) Ch 43 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/44/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=43&storytextid=29227863)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/43/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/43/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/43/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/29227863/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	44. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 44, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 44, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 44  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Chapter 44

Searching for information on this being 'Galaxia' was proving very frustrating to Luna and Artemis. The black and white colored guardian cats had their memories to guide them, as well as access to Moon Kingdom data banks, but neither were coming up with much.

Or more accurately they were coming up with TOO much. The two had plugged in the distorted image they had caught of her earlier appearance along with descriptions and a name, and ran a search. Sadly the information they had was too vague and they got thousands of potential hits. So the cats were doing the boring job of trying to sort it all.

"This is endless," Artemis sighed as he looked over another page, this on one the 'Galaxia' liners that had sailed the solar system.

"Still, there might be something worthwhile if we keep looking," Luna sighed as she went past a 'Miss Galaxia' page about a woman proud of her 'galactic' sized enhancements. Even thousands of years ago, there had been internet porn...

Artemis snickered, having caught a image from that page. "At least we found the information on the Starlights," he offered, "that should help Haruka relax a bit."

"I rather doubt she'll calm down about that," Luna said wryly, "her reasons for distrusting the Starlights have more to do with her worrying about Ami..."

"Star Fighter does seem to like Ami," Artemis conceded.

"And Ami's so besotted with Setsuna she doesn't notice," Luna noted, amused as she went past a page on Galaxia pastries.

Artemis nodded absently as he hit a page on the 'Miss Galaxia' beauty contest. He descretely saved it as he added, "I can't find any exact matches to the pattern this Galaxia uses. None of our earlier enemies have recruited soldiers from planets, empowered them and sent them against us."

"They usually have their own minions," Luna agreed. "Do you think she's some kind of... nomadic space creature, possibly?"

"I don't know," Artemis mused after a moment, "it just doesn't feel right, somehow." Frustrated he added, "We just don't know enough, even with what Iron Mouse has told us."

"Well, we'll keep digging for a bit," Luna said with a sigh. "At least there's a chance we might stumble over something..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Raawr!" the ogre like creature with green, scaly skin growled as it swung at Sailor Pluto. The tall, elegant woman blocked the blow with her staff, then with a graceful spin disengaged and got some distance from it.

Pluto pointed her staff at it as she calmly intoned, "Dead scream." A ball of purple energies materialized at the end of her staff, then lashed out, blasting the beast into nothingness.

"Nice," Sailor Mercury grunted as she blocked a massive club with her sword. She braced a hand against the flat of the blade and heaved, sending the monster using it stumbling away. Not using her powers she darted forward and struck with her sword, nearly gutting the thing, then slicing it across the neck.

"Thanks," Pluto twirled her staff, "you too."

"I wish I could do that," Sailor Mini-Moon pouted, the pink clad and haired girl using her want to blind and disorient her enemies.

Pluto thought about pointing out how much more effective she had become in using her attacks, but decided to hold off. She wasn't sure if Mini-Moon would be happy with just a supporting role. Besides, her powers were developing daily...

"Give it time," Mercury advised her with a smile.

Sailor Saturn was staying by Mini-Moon's side, the slightly taller girl smiling at her friend fondly. The two girls had a good, solid fighting style, with Mini-moon using her 'heart' attacks to distract and disorient enemies, while Saturn then chopped them down. They were efficient and deadly... almost worryingly so.

Sailor Uranus was mostly attacking with her saber, cutting more of the creatures down with every swing. Beside her Neptune used water bursts to keep the attackers off her back, while also cutting down her fair share of the beasts.

"Do we know where these came from?" Neptune asked curiously. "IT could be another Galaxia plot..." she mused.

"Don't think so," Mercury answered promptly, "most of their attacks had no unifying theme. Well, other than monsters in Sailor Fuku, anyway."

"Pluto?" Uranus asked as she used her saber to blast a channel in the advancing creatures. There were... maybe fifty or so left, after the group had already put down nearly the same number.

Pluto casually clobbered a orge down with her staff. "It appears to be some kind of monster factory," she noted, "left in a sub-space pocket connected to Japan. It looks like it produced these creatures before reaching a maximum capacity, then 'popped' and released them here."

"Can you tell if the gate is still open?" Mercury asked even as she cut down another.

The six of them weren't getting TOO tired yet, but fatigue was starting to slow them down a bit. Each monster on it's own wasn't that bad, with some degree of super strength, durability and crude weapons. But the sure weight of numbers was enough to wear them down. They needed to end this battle, and very soon.

"Yes," Pluto pointed with her staff, past the mass of creatures, "it's over there."

"Of course it is," Uranus sighed wryly.

"We can handle it," Mercury told them firmly. "Neptune, can you hit them with a small scale flash flood?" she asked.

"Of course." Neptune nodded graciously. She raised her hands, concentrating as she pulled water in from all around them, then called out, "DEEP SUBMURGE!"

Uranus was always impressed by Neputne's power. Her own power was a focused ball of destruction, powerful but limited. Neptune, however, could do both focused destruction and wide spread chaos, like she was doing now. The tidal wave like attack had knocked down or badly staddered the entire mod. Leaving them confused and disoriented.

"Mercury Ice STORM," Mercury yelled, then unleashed her own attack.

Mercury, on the other hand, just scared her. Uranus watched as Mercury took the water that Neptune had splashed over everyone and plunged it far, far below zero. Despite the raw power of the monsters, they were frozen stiff as the temperature around them plummeted.

"Wow," Mini-Moon blinked. She walked over and pushed one of the ogres over, which fell and broke with a loud crash.

"Not the time," Mercury said tiredly, "they'll thaw out fairly quickly because of the local temperatures. Let's check out that gate."

The group of six women hurried by the frozen creatures, while being careful of their footing. Mercury's attack had frozen the ground too, covering it in a thin film of slippery ice. Still, they quickly got by the frozen monsters, then had to wait a moment while Pluto narrowed things down more.

Ultimately the access point was a odd ripple in the air, which would not even have been noticable if not pointed out. "Can we just seal it up?" Mini-Moon asked warilly.

Pluto shook her head gravely, "Not without risking that whatever is in there will burst back out again. We need to investigate whatever is in there."

"Then I go in first," Uranus said firmly. Before Mercury could protest she added, "I'm not the toughest, but I'm nearly so. And if there's something really bad on the other side, I have the best shot of reporting back."

Mercury wanted to argue, but she knew Uranus was right. She was both tough and very fast, which might be enough to save her if things went bad. "All right," she conceded, "but be careful."

"Always," she agreed. Uranus smiled at Neptune, "Keep an eye on them, I'll be right back."

"You'd better keep that promise," Naptune murmured back, stealing a quick kiss.

With a cocky smile she wasn't entirely sure was sincere Uranus hurried through the rift, emerging in what almost felt like zero gravity. She staggered a moment then came down on what looked almost like a stone island, floating in space. In the middle, about twenty feet away, was a pulsating, organic... thing. It was big as a house, pretty much, in a very putrid green, and bulged and shifted as processes went on inside of it.

"Whoa," Uranus muttered, then blinked as her watch communicator went off. She flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Uranus, are you all right?" Mercury asked briskly.

"How did you...?" Uranus had to ask.

"Pluto helped me figure out the dimensional variance and we hacked my computer," Mercury said calmly, "now, are you all right? Because Neptune is kinda worried."

"I'm fine," Uranus said quickly, "it's just strange over here."

"Is it safe to come over?" Mercury asked curiously.

"Nothing's jumped me yet," Uranus said honestly, "but watch that first step."

A few moments later and Mercury, Neptune and Saturn appeared, 'dropping' out of the eerie hole in space that presumably Uranus had. They recovered fairly quickly, and headed over to where she was standing. "Pluto and Moon?" Uranus asked.

"Pluto will hold the portal open if needed," Neptune said, "Moon is there in case..."

"Say no more," Uranus nodded. Mini-Moon was out there as a doomsday precaution. If everything went to hell, the last survivor of Moon Kingdom royalty would be safe and could, potentially, carry on. Not that Mercury would have put it like that, but it was good strategy.

"Okay, so we blast this then...," Neptune started only to trail off as Mercury got out her mini-computer and started studying the thing, circling it as she read the readings intently.

Uranus gave her a few minutes then asked, "What are you doing?"

Mercury looked startled, her expression oddly childlike. "Do you know how old this is?" she demanded excitedly.

"How old?" Neptune asked obediently.

"Well over three thousand years old!" Mercury said excitedly. "This wasn't even targeted at us! It might even have been a enemy of the Moon Kingdom itself!"

Both Uranus and Neptune exchanged glances.

"This is a incredible archeological find! It could mean...," Mercury continued excitedly.

"Can you turn it off so it doesn't spit more monsters out?" Haruka asked, cutting her off.

Mercury paused then deflated. "No, not without a lot of study," she conceded.

"Then I'm sorry, but...," Neptune said, gesturing at the organic construct.

Mercury looked deeply pained, but nodded. "All right," she agreed, "but I'm getting all the scans off it I can." Both Uranus and Neptune waited impatiently, then they destroyed the monster machine before escaping back out the portal to Earth.

To be continued...

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/43/) Ch 44 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/45/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=44&storytextid=31537196)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/44/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/44/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/44/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/31537196/1418906/');

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	45. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 45, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 45, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 45  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Chapter 45

"I am surrounded by utter barbarians," Ami said woefully as she drank her cup of tea, her blue hair slightly windswept.

Nicole Mizuno hid a smile as she looked at her aggrieved daughter, sitting across from her in the cafe. It had been a day or so since the encounter with the monster factory, and the young woman was still upset over the decision they had to make.

"Can you imagine what we could have learned?" Ami sighed. "It was... incredibly old. Predating humans on earth, possibly!"

"Still, it was spitting out monsters," Nicole noted with amusement. "What did Setsuna say?" she asked curiously.

"She agrees it's a loss, but she also agreed with Haruka and Michiru," Ami admitted as she drank a bit of her tea.

"Does disagreeing with your girlfriend bother you?" Nicole asked curiously, gesturing to encourage Ami to eat too.

Ami paused thoughtfully. "A bit," she conceded, "though I can understand their point of view too. It had to be stopped, but... it's still regrettable."

"True," Nicole agreed.

"Anyway...," Ami shook her head, "how are things at home? I understand that Princess Kakyuu has asked to stay with you?"

Nicole snorted with amusement. "The Starlights are mother hening her so bad she begged to get away," Nicole noted with a smile.

Ami hid a smile. She had seen the way that Kakyuu interacted with her mother, and wondered if there was something more going on there. On the other hand, she didn't feel like it was her place to speculate. "How are Seiya and the others taking it?" she asked.

"Not well," Nicole laughed, "they're insisting on of them sleeping over on my couch at all times, just in case."

Ami had to laugh at that mental image. "I almost feel sorry for them," she noted.

"How has the fallout been, now that they know who you are?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Not too bad," Ami said diplomatically.

Nicole raised her eyebrow, clearly sceptical about that statement.

"Okay, yes, it's kind of odd," Ami admitted laughing softly. "They knew how to deal with me, as a academic weirdo and as Sailor Mercury. Knowing I'm both changes things a bit."

Nicole bit back a sigh at the 'academic weirdo' comment. If there was anything she regretted in how she raised Ami, it was how hard she had pushed her academically. Yes, she had produced a brilliant daughter, but socially she was still rather stunted. If not for meeting Usagi and the others, Nicole had no idea how she might have turned out.

"You are not a academic weirdo," Nicole noted as mildly as possible.

Ami waved that off. "Anyway, I think we'll get to the point where we can interact casually again," she said, "it'll just take time."

"You could invite them over to your place?" Nicole suggested. As Ami gave her a questioning look she added, "I suspect they have a odd mental image of you as a Sailor Soldier and academic whiz. Seeing your home might help that."

"I'll think about it," Ami answered neutrally.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, do we tell the Starlights who we are too?" Haruka asked as they walked to school the next day.

The three had met up not far from school, while their ally Iron Mouse was covertly shadowing them. After her performance at the concert all three felt a bit better having her close by, in case trouble came. 'I can't believe I thought that,' Michiru mused with amusement.

"I tend towards yes, but I'm biased," Ami noted with a smile.

Haruka smiled slightly. "I'll admit I'm more cautious than you are," she admitted, "but it worries me, having people we barely know having our secrets."

"We have their secret too," Michiru noted calmly. "I think we should tell them, since they can probably deduce it at this point anyway."

"I thought our transformation magic kept people from figuring that out?" Haruka wondered.

"Up to a point, certainly," Ami admitted, " but no magic is infallible, I think. People can work it out, as Minako found out back in London."

"That detective that figured it out," Michiru nodded thoughtfully.

Haruka puffed out a sigh. "Well, at least if we tell them we can discuss things in school," she conceded reluctantly.

They watched the Starlight's van pull up, and the three young men jump out. Interestingly Seiya seemed much less energetic than usual, yawning sleepily as they waved to the gazing students. "I wonder what kept him up?" Michiru wondered.

"I guess my mom wasn't exaggerating," Ami noted, then told the others how the three were taking turns guarding their princess.

"There's a idea," Haruka noted, giving Ami a thoughtful look.

"Don't even think about it," Ami ordered as Haruka laughed and they all headed to class, splitting up to go to their separate classrooms.

There was less fan activity around the Three Lights, which Ami sort of supposed was understandable. The schoolgirls had obviously gotten used to the three singers and regarded them as just one of the gang, so to speak.

In this, Ami was profoundly unaware of what was going on in her school. Within a week of their arrival a unofficial 'Three Lights protection brigade' had formed, the primary duty of which was to control the Three Lights fangirls. The group kept girls from other schools visiting in controlled numbers, as well as monitoring their friends. A sub group of fans of Ami, Haruka and Michiru was also out there, and both groups were unofficially supervised by Setsuna Meiou. Why? Because it amused her. Anyway...

"Ami," Taiki sat down as the brown haired man anxiously asked, "please, can you try to reason with her?"

"Princess Kakyuu or my mother?" Ami guessed.

"Either one," Seiya sighed.

Yaten added, "Both."

Ami bit back a chuckle, knowing they were serious. "What, exactly, do you want her to do?" she asked reasonably.

"We want her somewhere we can effectively protect her," Seiya said after a moment, "and respectfully, your mother's home is not that place."

"Agreed," Ami surprised them.

"So you'll help?" Yaten asked.

"I didn't say that," Ami admitted. She looked from face to face, "How long did Kakyuu manage here without your protection?"

All three looked uncomfortable. "Months," Taiki conceded.

Ami nodded as she added, "AND we have no proof she's even in any danger, do we?" She corrected, "Well, any more danger than any of us face with Galaxia here."

"Yeah," Yaten nodded.

"Plus, the three of you are famous. A woman appearing out of nowhere and moving in with you will be remarked upon. And your band is at least on Galaxia's radar, since her people used you in a scheme," Ami pointed out relentlessly.

"We could have her pose as our staff," Seiya started.

"Still would stand out. Plus you'd have to explain Chibi-Chibi," Ami noted. "Plus, Galaxia knows that your princess has three guardians. You take her in, you match the pattern exactly." She finished relentlessly, "Arguably, she's better off as far from your as possible."

"You are a evil woman," Taiki sighed after a moment of silence.

"My mother has a communication device," Ami continued gently, "and I'm sure you gave Kakyuu one. If something happens we both will do our best to save them."

Yaten scowled. "Are you being serious about why we shouldn't have her with us?" he asked.

"Somewhat," Ami said honestly. "Everything I said is accurate as far as I know. That doesn't mean I'm right, but..."

Seiya sighed, nodding slightly. "You may have a point," he conceded.

"Ahem," the teacher cleared his throat. The four of them looked up, realizing they'd been talking into the time class was supposed to start. "All done?" he asked wryly.

"Sorry, sir," Ami half bowed in her seat.

"Never mind, you just get to answer the first few questions," he chuckled good naturedly.

Ami slipped away at a break to see Setsuna, but there was a sick girl resting in the nurse's office. Sadly. No necking on break. They did manage an kiss and a few minutes of conversation, then Ami reluctantly headed back to class.

"Care to join us for lunch?" Seiya invited, looking just a bit desperate.

Ami looked faintly amused as she walked with the three, "Still hoping that I'll talk my mother into sending Kakyuu back with you?"

"Hopefully," Yaten said with a smile.

As they headed to the cafeteria, the three men nearly growled as they saw Haruka and Michiru heading towards them. Haruka looked nearly as displeased, but she managed a smile as she said, "Could I talk to you?"

Seiya raised his eyebrows but nodded. "Join us for lunch?" he sighed.

They all picked up cafeteria trays and got their food, then claimed their usual table. "I'm Sailor Uranus," Haruka blurted suddenly.

"Smooth," Michiru sighed as the others gaped.

To be continued...

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/44/) Ch 45 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/46/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=45&storytextid=33563669)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/45/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/45/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/45/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/33563669/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	46. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 46, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 46, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 46  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Chapter 46

Seiya Kou was having a stressful week. Not a unhappy one, admittedly, as he and his comrades had found their lost princess at last. But said princess was being very uncooperative, and worse was spending time in a very unsecured location. He was also trying to come to grips with the knowledge that Sailor Mercury was actually Ami Mizuno.

It was, frankly, embarrassingly obvious on reflection. But it still was oddly discomforting, especially since it had changed how he looked at the young lady. He found Ami quite charming, while Mercury inspired more... well, awe honestly. Mixing both was just strange.

As lunch came, Seiya watched Ami hurrying out. "Do you think the stories about her and Nurse Meiou are true?" Yaten wondered thoughtfully.

Seiya made a face, "I hope not."

Taiki gave him a sympathetic look, "You may have to accept it's not possible, you know."

"Besides," Yaten sighed, "we have bigger things to worry about."

"She's back," Taiki noted as Ami returned to class a few minutes later, "we should try to talk to her again."

"Care to join us for lunch?" Seiya invited, trying not to look too desperate.

Ami looked faintly amused as she walked with the three, "Still hoping that I'll talk my mother into sending Kakyuu back with you?"

"Hopefully," Yaten said with a charming smile.

As they headed to the cafeteria, the three men nearly growled as they saw Haruka and Michiru heading towards them. Haruka looked nearly as displeased, but she managed a smile as she said, "Could I talk to you?"

Seiya raised his eyebrows but nodded. "Join us for lunch?" he sighed.

They all picked up cafeteria trays and got their food, then claimed their usual table. "I'm Sailor Uranus," Haruka blurted suddenly.

"Smooth," Michiru sighed as the others gaped.

"As I surmised," Taiki noted.

"And you didn't tell us?" Seiya gave him a look in exasperation.

"As I said," Taiki calmly ate, "I surmised. I hadn't actually proved it to my satisfaction yet."

"Ugh," Yaten sighed.

Taiki nodded to Michiru, "Sailor Neptune, I presume?"

"Indeed," Michiru half smiled.

"And I assume Setsuna is Pluto," he added thoughtfully.

"You'll have to ask her," Haruka shook her head, "it's not our secret to tell."

Seiya managed to get his annoyance under control, but it was a effort. For some reason he and Haruka just grated off each other, like two angry cats. "All right, thank you for telling us," he admitted with a sigh.

"You're welcome," Michiru answered charmingly.

"I suppose we couldn't ask you to reason with our princess?" Yaten asked wryly.

"Do you see us having much luck reasoning with Ami?" Haruka noted.

"Point," Seiya laughed.

"Hey!" Ami pouted. "I am not that unreasonable," she complained. A pause and she added mournfully, "Am I?"

Yaten bit back a chuckle as she wrapped everyone around her finger with a masterful pout. He wondered where she learned that from... it didn't seem something she'd usually do.

The bell rang and everyone got up, knowing class would begin again soon. "I'd like us to talk after school," Seiya said, "we should do some emergency planning, at least."

"Will do," Michiru agreed as they all headed off.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The timing was interesting, to say the least. Two schools, both known for their academics and athletic programs, both with a high number of exceptional students. And both of them were attacked at almost exactly the same time.

Sailor Lead Crow smiled coldly as the phages rampaged through the yard as kids screamed and panicked. "Aluminium Siren," she used her communicator, "is everything going as planned?"

"Uhm, sort of?" Aluminium Siren replied.

Lead Crow tried not to sigh. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well, the phages transformed as expected, except I kind of got a little girl too," Aluminium Siren explained, "all she does is cry."

Lead Crow ran a hand down her face. "Just leave her alone, and carry on with the mission," she ordered tiredly.

"Right!" Aluminium Siren continued, "Uhm, she's kind of cute, actually. Kind of like a plushie. Can I take her home with me when we're done?"

"No," Lead Crow growled.

"Meanie," Aluminium Siren pouted. "Still no sign of the Sailors."

"Give it time," Lead Crow answered before hanging up.

As she watched the elementary school chaos continue, she wondered if they had hit the wrong schools? It was so hard to estimate the ages of the scouts... could be they were older? Well, either way this might at least draw them out.

The Sailor Phages were doing their jobs well too. Sailor Dryad was using her plant attacks to corral the children, while Sailor Anvil was serving as muscle. As they brought near, Lead Crow used her bracelets to reveal the children's soul crystals. They all were, so far, unexceptional but she had high hopes.

"Let those children go!" a commanding yet immature voice called.

Lead Crow turned, blinking as she saw a small, pink haired girl dressed in sailor fuku, holding a wand and trying to look imposing, Beside her was a girl who was a bit older, maybe very young teens, holding a very impressive looking glave like weapon.

"And you are...?" Lead Crow asked mockingly.

"I am Sailor Chibi-Moon, and I order you to stop this! School is a place for fun and education, not cruelty," the girl said defiantly.

"Nice speech," Lead Crow noted.

"She worked on it on the way here," the taller girl noted.

"Sailor Saturn!" Chibi-Moon bleated.

"Sorry," Sailor Saturn smiled, "but it IS true."

"Meanie," Chibi-Moon pouted.

Lead Crow had to chuckle. "You two are cute, but did you seriously think to accomplish anything?" she demanded.

"We make a great distraction play," Saturn said coolly.

Lead Crow blinked in confusion, then realized she wasn't hearing crying children anymore. Lead Crow sneaked a look behind her, then blinked in astonishment.

The two Phages were... chasing CATS?! Sailor Anvil and Dryad were clumsily chasing a black cat and a white one, and both were marked with claw scratches. More annoyingly the kids they were meant to be guarding had fled, probably because they were distracted.

"Oh you have got to be kidding," Lead Crow sighed. She looked over at the kids and asked, "Your pets I assume?"

"We are NOT pets," the white cat complained while dodging a swipe from Anvil.

"Pink sugar heart attack!" Chibi-Moon yelled

"Ack!" Lead Crow yelped as a stream of pink hearts bombarded her, driving her backwards. Then she really yelped in alarm as Saturn tried to take her head clean off. These two girls were fast and well coordinated, and worse they weren't letting her try to call up her attacks.

"Keep pressing her!" the black cat yelled even as she leaped and scratched at Dryad's face.

Lead Crow evaded another swipe, then decided that escaping might be a better idea at this point. "Anvil, Dryad! Ignore the cats and get the girls!" she ordered.

Both Phages abandoned trying to clobber the cats and charged at the school girls. Once Lead Crow was reasonably sure they were occupied, she hurried off. Using her communicator as she ran she said, "Aluminium Siren! Any sign of the Sailors?"

"Ow ow ow ow," she heard chanted through the phone. "It was Iron Mouse!" Aluminium Siren reported, "She's gotten a lot tougher since she switched sides."

Lead Crow bit back a growl. "Where were the other Sailors?" she said fiercely.

Aluminium Siren paused thoughtfully. "Well, it IS school hours. Maybe they're in class?" she offered quite reasonably.

Lead Crow bit back a sigh. She was probably right, at that. "Meet me back at Galaxy," she ordered, "we need to decide where to hit next."

"Right!" Aluminium Siren chirped cheerfully.

To be continued...

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/45/) Ch 46 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/47/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=46&storytextid=35911729)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/46/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/46/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/46/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/35911729/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	47. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 47, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I got sick of having Kakyuu and Nicole pussyfoot around each other.

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 47, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 47  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Chapter 47

"You did WHAT?" Ami was having a bit of trouble processing what happened. The blue haired girl had come home with friends, and had heard about Usagi's adventures in a excited babble. Her and Setsuna were both almost incoherent, they were so excited.

"Luna?" Setsuna asked the cat, her long black green hair shimmering as she sat at the small kitchen table.

The little black cat looked amused but was somewhat cooler. "It's been a rough day," she apologized. "We got a alert that two elementary schools were under attack by Phages, so we went to check it out," she apologized.

Ami shook her head ruefully as she asked them, "You didn't consider calling us out from our classes? Setsuna could have made up a medical excuse."

"We didn't know for certain it was a attack," Artemis shrugged as the white cat sat nearby, "besides, if it went very bad we had a plan to get the kids clear."

Ami was rather sceptical about that, considering this was two cats. On the other hand, things HAD turned out okay. Mostly.

Setsuna looked at the cats intently as she asked, "Do we know why the targeted schools?"

"They didn't say anything," Usagi noted, a bit miffed at being ignored. The little pink haired girl continued, "They did hit two schools at once, so they might have been looking for something in particular."

"Or someone," Iron Mouse pointed out, the white haired girl sitting on the counter nearby. "They may have figured out you're school age."

"Just not the right school," Ami made a face at that realization. "This is going to make things complicated," she muttered.

Setsuna patted her shoulder, "I think we can handle it. At least nothing else has gone wrong."

Just then there was a hammering on the door.

"You HAD to say that," Iron Mouse sighed.

Ami exchanged glances with Setsuna, then walked over to the door as Setsuna took up a on guard stance, just out of sight. You never knew...

Ami opened the door, then blinked in surprise. "Mother?" she asked.

Nicole Mizuno stood in the doorway, a harried look on her face, the attractive older woman actually looking slightly messy. For the normally crisply dressed and in control doctor, such signs spelled disaster.

Setsuna blinked and walked forward, even as Iron Mouse swiftly bailed out a window. Her being there would raise questions they might not want to answer. "Are you all right?" Setsuna asked her gently.

"Oh thank goodness you are here too," Nicole puffed out a breath, "It'd be awkward talking to Ami about this."

"Oh?" Ami asked as she led her mom in. She was amused to see Hotaru and Usagi had retreated to Usagi's room too.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna prompted as she put on some tea.

"It's...," Nicole paused, as if trying to figure out what to say. Finally she sighed, "Princess Kakyuu slept with me last night."

It took a second for Ami to process that piece of information. "Slept as in, slept or...?" she asked her mom tentatively.

"Or," Nicole gave her daughter a slightly pained look, "Definitely or. I would even add VERY or, so to speak."

Setsuna did her best to contain a laugh at her lover's expression. Getting her own reaction under control she patted her on the shoulder, "I take it this is new for you?"

"Oh gods, yes," Nicole admitted as she softly confessed, "I've never DONE anything like this before."

Ami was doing her best NOT to look mortified, but it was hard. Her mother was in her kitchen, discussing SEX. Ugh.

Setsuna gave her a sympathetic look. "I think we're out of cookies," she said, "could you go out and get some, love?"

"Will do," Ami agreed, quickly grabbing her wallet and heading to the door. "I'll be back in..." she paused.

"Half a hour or so?" Setsuna suggested.

Ami nodded, "Will do." And with that, she fled.

"Nicely handled," Nicole noted. "I was so shaken I hadn't really though of how uncomfortable Ami would be."

"No child ever wants to know their parents have sex," Setsuna noted, "they'd rather believe they were found in a cabbage patch."

Nicole snickered, "True enough."

"So, you and Kakyuu?" Setsuna smiled slightly, "I had rather suspected from how she looked at you, when we all met."

Nicole blushed faintly. "I was aware she liked me," she admitted, "and I knew I was very fond of her, but I didn't realize I felt so much."

"You're okay with this?" Setsuna probed.

"Okay? I'm ecstatic," Nicole smiled. "It's just... I got to thinking of all the complications."

"Coming out at work?" Setsuna offered.

"Alien princess from another planet," Nicole answered dryly. She shrugged, "I'm a experienced, well trained doctor, I can get work anywhere if I come out and there's a fuss."

"Ah," Setsuna smiled back. "As to the Alien Princess thing... I expect there may be difficulties. Especially with her guardians. But if needed we'll help out."

"Oh gods... meeting them again will be like meeting the fami;y," Nicole sighed.

"Now you know how I felt," Setsuna teased and Nicole laughed.

"I wasn't THAT bad, was I?" Nicole asked, batting her eyes.

"You scared the hell out of me," Setsuna admitted.

To be continued...

Notes: Yes, I got sick of having Kakyuu and Nicole pussyfoot around each other.

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/46/) Ch 47 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/48/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=47&storytextid=37716598)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/47/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/47/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/47/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/37716598/1418906/');

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	48. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 48, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jadeite's fate varies from manga to anime. In the manga he is VERY clearly dead, we even see his skeletal remains. The anime, however, has him escape that fate and teleports back into Beryl's throne room, where is the dub she 'banishes' him. (Which I expect was another way of saying 'kills' but get it by the censors.) My thought was that Beryl would consider it a waste to just snuff him, so she put him in storage in case she needed him again.

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 48, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 48  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Chapter 48

"DIE!" the blond haired man swept his sword vertically with immense speed, his gray, military style uniform battered and white cape torn.

"Eeep!" Sailor Tin Nyanko ducked, then skittered away to try to get some room between them, the black leather clad girl moving like a cat.

It had seemed like SUCH a good plan... look for the enemies of the Sailor Soldiers and recruit them to her cause. But so far she had only found mindless monsters, as likely to attack her rather than her foes. A odd power signature lead her here, where she found the man sealed in crystal.

"I'll kill you!" he attacked again.

Clearly, cracking open the crystal was a BAD idea.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Sailor Tin Nyanko asked as she dodged another strike. "I'm NOT your enemy!"

"You are not one of Beryl's people," he snarled back as he gestured, firing a energy bolt, "therefore you are my foe!"

'Oh lovely,' Sailor Tin Nyanko thought, 'one of THOSE types.' She bounced away, then brought up her wrist bands. The return energy blast knocked the blond back, shaking him badly.

"That... wasn't like the Sailor Senshi attacks," he managed, shaking his head.

"I am NOT one of them," Sailor Tin Nyanko told him firmly. "I am their enemy too."

The blond man in a military styled uniform studied her warily. "It's possible I was mistaken," he finally conceded.

"I'm called Tin Nyanko," she said, leaving out her Sailor title. She rather suspected that wouldn't go over well with him. "And you are...?" she asked.

He gave a half bow, "I am Jadeite, of the Dark Kingdom."

"Well, Jadeite," Sailor Tin Nyanko smiled up at the taller man warmly, "maybe we can help each other out, hmm?"

Jadeite looked at her warily, "Possibly."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Galaxia watched events unfold, her expression more amused than anything else. The Sailor Animates were out in the world, each carrying out a mission. Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren were seeking Sailor Crystals for her, and while they were not successful yet, they were putting in great efforts. She would not destroy them yet.

Sailor Tin Nyanko was gathering forces to fight this planet's Sailors, to aide in her hunt of Iron Mouse. That was NOT what Galaxia had ordered, but she could understand the decision. Alone, she couldn't face the local Sailor Soldiers, and they would almost certainly step in if she went directly after Iron Mouse.

'Strange, how often this world has been attacked,' Galaxia mused.

The false queen of the Negaverse, Beryl. Pharoh 90, the Witches and various allies. The rediculous plant man that killed the majority of this planet's Sailors. What drew these things here? What made them pick THIS world, out of so many possibilities?

Galaxia scowled. There was SOMETHING going on here. "Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon!" she called.

The final Sailor Animate appeared, her butterfly wings shining as the purple clad woman bowed. "Mistress Galaxia," she bowed respectfully.

"I have a mission for you," Galaxia said, "I wish for you to serve as a emessary to a ally. Or possibly enemy."

"Of course," Heavy Metal Papillon nodded willingly.

"Queen Nehelenia," Galaxia said, "I wish you to find her, and make her a offer of alliance with me. She resides in the Dead Moon, the dark mirror of this world's moon, and possesses powers and minions that would be useful to us."

"Understood," Heavy Metal Papillon said, "and if she refuses to join you?"

Galaxia studied her nails a moment, liking how they shone. "Kill her," she said casually.

"Thank you, mistress," Heavy Metal Papillon grinned. "And her minions?"

"If they agree to follow me, bring them back here," Galaxia shrugged, "otherwise, kill all of them, too."

"You are too kind, mistress," Heavy Metal Papillon grinned dangerously.

Galaxia leaned forward as she added, "Do NOT go there planning to kill them first. I want allies, not corpses."

Heavy Metal Papillon gave a disappointed pout, but nodded. "Yes mistress, I will restrain myself," she bowed.

"Go," Galaxia ordered with a casual wave, and watched Heavy Metal Papillon disappear in a burst of teleport energy.

Galaxia sat back with a sigh. Heavy Metal Papillon was a useful warrior, but a bit too... blood thirsty. At this stage of her plans she wanted to keep things quiet, and if there was anything she wasn't, it was quiet. Still, she should be able to handle this... and if not, a enemy would at least be eliminated.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How many elementary and high schools are there IN Tokyo?" Lead Crow growled as they poured over the directories.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Aluminum Siren wondered as she wrote up the list they were trying to make up.

"There are just TOO many targets," Lead Crow muttered, looking annoyed.

"Yeah," Aluminum Siren agreed, "too many schools over a wide spread area."

"Hell, we don't even know for sure they ARE in Tokyo," Lead Crow added with a scowl.

"Hmm," Aluminum Siren agreed, "It's too bad we can't just get the primary targets all together in one place."

There was beat of dead silence as Lead Crow looked at her. "That's BRILLIANT!" she yelped, hugging her.

"Eeep," Aluminum Siren eeped.

"All we need to do is set up a event to bring together the best students in the region," Lead Crow said enthusiastically, "some of them would HAVE to be the Sailors."

Aluminum Siren pouted once Lead Crow let her go. Being glomped like that was fun. Still, she recovered enough to suggest, "Like a concert or something?"

"We did that with the Three Lights," Lead Crow shook her head. She brightened, "A contest or game show, maybe... crowning someone the smartest person in Tokyo!"

"With physical contests too," Aluminum Siren added, "whomever the scouts are has to be physically capable too."

"Also true," Lead Crow agreed. "Yeah... a Game Show sounds more like the thing we need. Will take some setting up but..."

"We'll have to clear it with the Mistress," Aluminum Siren sighed.

"No time like the present," Lead Crow sighed.

Not long after they were in Galaxia's throne room. Their queen and ruler looked rather dubious as she noted, "How is this any different than the Three Lights concert?"

"It will be less random," Aluminum Siren explained, "we will gather the cream of the crop before we start checking for Crystals."

"How will you be sure each school will send it's best?" Galaxia wondered.

"Incentives," Lead Crow said, "the school will get funds for each student they send, as long as they are in the top precentages."

Galaxia nodded thoughtfully. "All right, that seems possible." Seriously she continued, "But remember, my patience is not infinite... do not fail me again."

"Yes, mistress," Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow chorused, then were off.

To be continued...

Notes: Jadeite's fate varies from manga to anime. In the manga he is VERY clearly dead, we even see his skeletal remains. The anime, however, has him escape that fate and teleports back into Beryl's throne room, where is the dub she 'banishes' him. (Which I expect was another way of saying 'kills' but get it by the censors.) My thought was that Beryl would consider it a waste to just snuff him, so she put him in storage in case she needed him again.

With events derailed I assume Queen Nehelenia did NOT attack Earth with the Dead Moon Circus etc etc. In one version of the Sailor Moon canon she is loosely connected to Galaxia, so I'm using that here.

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/47/) Ch 48 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/49/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=48&storytextid=40895286)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/48/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/48/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/48/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/40895286/1418906/');

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	49. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 49, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pulled a 'Hard Days Night' bit with the Three Lights. Heh. Moving plot bits forward a little plus some characterization. Next chapter will be villain focused, I think...

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 49, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 49  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Chapter 49

"This is fascinating," Ami noted as she studied the readings from the monster creating machine they had fought a week ago. She had downloaded the data from her PDA to her home PC, which she had upgraded with Moon Kingdom tech.

"Oh?" Chibi-Moon asked, the smaller girl having breakfast nearby. She wasn't paying THAT much attention to her, really, but Ami liked to be prompted when thinking aloud, so she and Luna often traded off doing it. It was a bit like hanging out with a mad scientist, tho she wasn't dumb enough to say that out loud...

"If I'm reading this right it pumped out drones based on parameters it's users added," Ami explained to them thoughtfully, "we could have used it ourselves to custom make Moon Kingdom soldiers, or something."

"That's a bit of a moral slippery slope," Luna pointed out reasonably, the black cat lazily sipping from her bowl of milk.

"Point," Ami conceded, deflating a bit. "Did the Moon Kingdom have a policy on artificial life?" she asked curiously.

"If it was sentient, we extended rights to them," Luna remembered a bit sadly, "and creating non-sentient soldiers was banned. Which, sadly, didn't stop Beryl."

"Sadly we didn't know she had broken the law until she attacked," Ami noted absent-mindedly as she typed. She stopped and blinked, wondering where THAT memory had come from. Every now and then a piece of information from her past life would pop up, often unpredictably.

"It's like these Phages that Galaxia's people are making," Luna said, "They don't seem to be fully human any more, and blindly follow orders."

"Thankfully we can cure that," Ami said, thinking of the staff and sword she could use to reverse such changes.

"Do you think it will effect the other Sailor Animates?" Luna asked curiously, though really Ami should have been asking her that. However, having the mixed Sailor abilities residing in Ami had left things rather unpredictable.

"They've been careful not to let me have another shot at them," Ami growled. "It takes a few moments to set up the attack, and once I do they're gone."

"We should ask Iron Mouse if she had any suggestions on how to get them restrained, somehow," Usagi noted.

"It's a idea," Ami admitted. She remembered Iron Mouse was shadowing Hotaru as she went out, and made a note to call her later.

"How's your mother?" Luna asked brightly.

Ami gave the cat a look.

"That bad?" Luna asked, still looking amused.

"Mother is still in a tizzy over Kakyuu," Ami checked things off on her fingers, "the Three Lights are constantly bothering me about it AND Kakyuu herself thinks she needs to get to know me better, too."

Usagi snickered softly at that while Luna smirked, in her cat-way.

"Your sympathy overwhelms me," Ami sighed as she finished her bowl of granola.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into," Seiya Kou quipped as the black haired young man sprinted ahead.

Taiki Kou raised a eyebrow, "How is this MY fault?"

"Well, don't look at me," Yaten noted as they all raced around a corner.

Behind them, a small mob of screaming fangirls hurried after them, waving posters and other Three Lights items. It was supposed to have been a low key appearance, but there was a larger crowd than expected, security lost control and the three decided fleeing was a good idea.

"You DID suggest this kind of small event would be a good idea," Seiya noted.

"Any luck calling the manager?" Yaten changed the subject.

"She's on her way, but not sure how long she'll be," Taiki said dryly.

"Oh lovely," Seiya muttered as the screaming horde tried to catch up. For once he was actually happy he had to stay in shape for their stage costumes.

"Any place we could, I dunno, hide for a bit?" Yaten asked sarcastically as they tried to get a bit farther ahead of the girls.

"The city hospital is reasonably close..." Taiki noted thoughtfully. "The security might help us, at least..."

"Lead on," Seiya declared.

The security guard blinked as the three young men raced right by him. "SHUT THE DOORS!" Yaten yelled at him and the man obediently did, sealing off a very disappointed and loud group of young women.

A few moments later a manager for the hospital appeared, who assessed the situation. "We've called the police to disperse the ladies," he sighed, "but until then you're imposing on us, it seems."

"I'm very sorry," Taiki bowed slightly.

Seiya exchanged glances with the other two. "Do you have a children's unit?" he asked. "If you allow, we could visit with them, possibly sing a bit...?"

The hospital staff brightened up at that suggestion. "We'll check with Doctor Mizuno, but I think it's a wonderful idea..."

Seiya's eyes widened slightly in surprise, 'Doctor Mizuno...?'

In fact it WAS Nicole Mizuno, the older woman looking rather amused to see the three idols there. "My colleague explained the situation," she said as she lead them upstairs, "the kids will be glad to have company."

"Thank you for having us," Yaten said dryly. He smiled slightly as he asked her, "How is Kakyuu doing?"

Nicole blushed, a surprisingly sweet reaction from the normally very serious doctor. "Well, thank you," she answered. "I'm on rotation for the children's ward today," she explained, "usually I'm over in surgical. You've done hospital visits before?"

"Gowns and gloves," Taiki remembered, "masks if needed. Do we need to do the eye protection too? I find the visors look kind of creepy."

"No visors," Nicole agreed, "thankfully no infectious cases are in, and no one with compromised immune systems."

"Poor kids," Seiya murmured.

The ward visit was several hours, the three singers deciding to put their all into it. They chatted with the children, played games with them, and sang several songs. Even the very sick children roused enough to smile at the visitors, which was heartbreaking in it's own way.

"Don`t you wish we could just... magic all of this away?" Yaten asked as they got the protective gowns and gloves off.

"We tried that at home," Taiki shrugged, "it didn't turn out that well."

"Hmm," Seiya agreed, but he could also see where Yaten was coming from. Seeing this suffering... it hurt. Deeply.

They signed autographs for nurses in the ward, and a couple of doctors too, then met Dr. Mizuno out in the halls again.

"Thank you again for doing this," Nicole noted as she lead them back to her office. "A positive outlook can have as much of a effect as any medication," she noted.

"Really?" Yaten asked curiously.

"Yes," Nicole nodded, "I've seen patients rebound even after serious illness, based on pure determination. And in other cases perfectly healthy people just decline once they lose their will to live."

"Huh," Yaten murmured thoughtfully.

Seiya cleared his throat as they went towards the offices of the various doctors. "I'm rather glad we ran into you here," he admitted, "would you object to our stopping by your home to see Kakyuu again?"

"And we promise to be subtle," Taiki added, "unlike today."

Nicole snickered at that comment. "Come into my office, we'll talk about it," she said as she waved them in.

The secretary smiled at them warmly. "Hello, nice to see you," Kakyuu winked.

"Dwah?" Yaten managed, surprised.

"Chibi!" the little girl nearby offered sagely.

"What." Seiya looked at Nicole.

She smirked. "Well, she wanted something to do, and I do need a secretary so...," Nicole shrugged.

"Clever, very clever," Taiki conceded as they warmly greeted their wayward princess...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Setsuna Meiou's position as school nurse was useful in several ways. It let her keep a eye on Ami, Haruka and Michiru, it kept her nearby in case of emergency, and she was able to get information on school related events very quickly.

Which was why, looking at the flier the principal was handing out, Setsuna was nearly certain it was a trap...

"Galaxy Broadcasting Student Challenge!" the headline read. "Galaxy Broadcasting will be sponsoring a special game show in two weeks! Students with top academic skills and athletics are encouraged to enter for prizes and the possibility of fame and fortune!" And at the bottom it mentioned at participating schools would also be rewarded for sending students with exceptional GPA or athletic achievements.

"We are, of course, sending a team to compete," the Principal beamed at the morning staff meeting. "I want all teachers to go through their class registers to look for likely candidates."

"Volunteers, I assume," Setsuna said dryly.

There was a long beat of silence as several teachers shifted uncomfortably. "Set-chan," the music teacher sighed, "with the incentives, we could actually get new music stands!"

Setsuna sighed, KNOWING this whole thing was going to be a train wreck...

To be continued

Notes: Pulled a 'Hard Days Night' bit with the Three Lights. Heh. Moving plot bits forward a little plus some characterization. Next chapter will be villain focused, I think...

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/48/) Ch 49 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/50/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=49&storytextid=46159707)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/49/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/49/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/49/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/46159707/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	50. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 50, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I may have said before, this is not set in the original time Sailor Moon was. Both because it would be a royal pain being consistant with all the details, and because modern technology in the story makes writing it easier.

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 50, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 50  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Chapter 50

"This is VERY annoying," Sailor Lead Crow growled out as she chucked several papers across the room.

"Now now," Aluminum Siren chided gently.

Organizing the 'Top Students in Tokyo' event was proving more troublesome than expected. They had already had to reset the date twice due to other city based events, as well as issues with permits and so on. Staying under-cover was a PAIN. It would be so much easier just going out and kidnapping people...

"We WILL have the event ready soon," Siren reassured her. "Besides, we HAVE been going out searching for heart crystals too. Galaxia-sama has no reason to be angry with us."

"True," Crow admitted. Besides, the other Animates weren't doing so well either...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You did WHAT?" Sailor Tin Nyanko yelped.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon looked sheepish. "I kind of.. destroyed the Nega Moon and killed everyone there on my mission."

"Galaxia told you to recruit them!" Tin Nyanko groaned, shaking her head.

"One of them insulted Galaxia-sama! I couldn't help myself!" Heavy Metal Papillon quickly defended herself.

"How did they insult her?" Tin Nyanko asked warily.

"They called Galaxia a piker and said she should get in line behind them to destroy the Sailors," Heavy Metal Papillon admitted.

"All right, I can see that...," Tin Nyanko conceded reluctantly. She then asked, "Have you told Galaxia yet?"

"Yes," Heavy Metal Papillon admitted, "she's... rather cross."

'She can't be THAT angry, as you're still alive,' Tin Nyanko thought to herself. Aloud she said to her, "Well, out of sight, out of mind. You can assist me in my duties, and also stay away from Galaxia for a while."

Heavy Metal Papillon puffed out a sigh, "Thank you."

She didn't mention the OTHER odd thing that happened: the four 'Amazons' who somehow escaped her. After defeating the majority of the servants, the four had glowed brightly, changed uniforms than... just burst through the ceiling and flew off. It was all very strange, and she had been too tied up in battle to chase them down.

Curiously Heavy Metal Papillon asked, "How is your mission recruiting soldiers for Galaxia?"

Tin Nyanko rolled her eyes. "Rather mixed. I've gathered some high level but mindjess creatures as canon fodder, but..."

"And that Dark Kingdom warrior, Jadite?" Heavy Metal Papillon asked.

"Well... he's having some issues coming to grips with everything that happened," Tin Nyanko conceded.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jadite teleported into the wreckage of the old Nega-Kingdom, hidden below icy wastes of Earth's polar regions. It had been distressingly easy to get in: the defences were down and he could easily follow the conduits they had left into Tokyo.

The tunnels were crowded with ice and water, the rooms soggy and wrecked. There were bodies scattered around, drained entirely of energy. He walked through the wreckage of what had been his world, piecing together what happened.

'Sailor Moon fought Beryl here,' Jadite thought as he looked at the wreckage of the throne room, 'and Beryl lost.' He touched the wreckage of the negaforce container, 'Desperate she drained this... then everyone who was left here.'

"You... bitch!" Jadite cursed, punching the container and shattering it.

He hadn't had many friends here.. but there HAD been some. And as much as he had hated his fellow generals at times, they had been comrades. And now, all of it was gone.

In a swirl of fire, Jadite teleported out.

The public library was a fascinating place, Jadite decided. A staffer showed him how to log on to an internet equipped computer, gave him some pointers and he went to work.

Appearances of himself and the other Generals stopped about three years ago. (He had had to upload a pic of himself and do a photo search. Enough people had cameras with them that images made it online.) There was also a related news article about a massive quake, roughly near where their base had been. So he felt that was enough confirmation.

What happened to the Sailor Scounts he had fought was nearly as confusing. The group had just... stopped appearing about a year and a half ago. Roughly. Not long after Sailor Mercury operated on her own, while three other Sailors worked as a separate group. More recently, they had united...

'So what happened to Prince Endymion? Is he dead?' Jadite wondered. In a few of the images he could have sworn Mercury had his sword...

"Sir?" one of the librarians tapped his shoulder. "It's nearly closing time."

"Ah, thank you," Jadite smiled charmingly. He got up and said, "Thank you for your help. What do I owe?"

"It's a free service," the young man noted, amused slightly.

"Well, thank you anyway," Jadite bowed slightly. "I may come to use it again."

"I'll look forward to it," the other man seemed rather charmed by his good manners and shook his hand.

As Jadite left, he wondered why the young man had given him a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Oh well.

In another burst of fire, Jadite teleported again.

"Could you stop that! You set of fire alarms," Tin Nyanko complained.

"Sorry, ma'am," Jadite shrugged slightly. "It seems to be how my teleporting works, now." he explained.

"Hmph," Tin Nyanko frowned but accepted that. She looked at him thoughtfully, "I have given you enough time to think, hmm? Have you decided if you will assist me?"

Jadite smiled a bit sadly. "Everything I knew is gone, Tin Nyanko. Where else can I go?" he shrugged eloquently.

"That's not exactly a ringing statement of support," Tin Nyanko noted, though her voice had a twinge of sympathy in it.

Jadite nodded slightly. "I will assist you as we have similar goals," Jadite explained, "you see, I want Sailor Mercury defeated as well. For my own reasons."

"Fair enough," Tin Nyanko nodded.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sailor Iron Mouse smiled as her white hair was combed back. "Ah, that's nice...," she murmured.

"That is the cutest hair," one of Usagi's classmates noted.

After shadowing Usagi and Hotaru at various points, Mouse had gotten smart and with help had arranged to volunteer at the school. The two girls were nearby, and in a emergency she could respond very quickly. Plus, kids liked her oddly enough.

"Chuuko Nezu, please stop playing with the children!" the teacher called. "I could use some help."

"Sorry, sir," Iron Mouse said, hurrying over. She was the older woman's assistant, which mostly boiled down to keeping the kids entertained while she did paperwork.

Assuming the 'Chuuko Nezu' alias was a bit of a gamble, but Iron Mouse wasn't that worried. While Galaxia was powerful, she was very remote to the world itself. She likely wouldn't think to look for the 'human' identity Iron Mouse established while working for her.

"Sorry," the older woman sighed, "the paperwork for this 'Top Students' even is such a pain."

Iron Mouse didn't let herself react to that, tho it was hard. Knowing that Galaxy TV was sponsoring it almost certainly meant it was a trap, but other than the Sailors they couldn't really tell anyone. Who'd believe it?

"Are many students here going?" Iron Mouse asked.

"Well, Hotaru of course," the teacher noted, "and we have several others who probably qualify..."

Looking over the list, Iron Mouse noted that with all her tutoring, even Usagi probably qualified to go. It seemed Ami's hard work with Usagi was paying off.

'Somehow I don't think Ami will be happy about this,' Iron Mouse thought glumly.

To be continued...

Notes: As I may have said before, this is not set in the original time Sailor Moon was. Both because it would be a royal pain being consistant with all the details, and because modern technology in the story makes writing it easier.

Sailor Animates & Jadite chapter. What can I say, I like writing villain POV chapters. I need to decide if I'm gonna use the manga or anime origin for Jadite. In the manga he was one of Endymion's generals who was corrupted... which would make a interesting complication later. We'll have to see.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/49/) Ch 50 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) [Next »](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/)  
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=50&storytextid=49407181)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/50/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/50/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/50/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/49407181/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



	51. Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 51, Sailor Moon | FanFiction

 

 

 

 

Fanfic: Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury Ch 51, Sailor Moon | FanFiction  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({google_ad_client: "ca-pub-8698054525611092",enable_page_level_ads: true});

 

 

body{  
border:0;  
margin:0;  
padding:0;  
font-size:0.8em;  
font-family : Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;  
text-rendering: optimizeLegibility;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;  
line-height: normal;  
}  
.badge {  
font-weight: normal;  
text-shadow: none;  
}  
.badge-blue {  
background-color: #5F99C9; /* #3a84c1;*/  
}  
.badge-gray {  
background-color: #e8e8e8;  
color:black;  
}

#content {  
margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em 0.5em;  
}  
img {  
border:0px;  
}  
.hbox {  
display: -webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-orient: horizontal;  
-webkit-box-align: stretch;  
-webkit-box-pack: justify;

display: -moz-box;  
-moz-box-orient: horizontal;  
-moz-box-align: stretch;  
-moz-box-pack: justify;

display: -ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-direction: row;  
-ms-flex-align: stretch;

display: box;  
box-orient: horizontal;  
box-align: stretch;  
box-pack: justify;  
}  
.t_head {

border-bottom: 1px solid #C7CBD2;

background: rgb(255,255,255); /* Old browsers */  
background: -moz-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%, rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%, rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* FF3.6+ */  
background: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0%,rgba(255,255,255,1)), color-stop(50%,rgba(241,241,241,1)), color-stop(51%,rgba(225,225,225,1)), color-stop(100%,rgba(246,246,246,1))); /* Chrome,Safari4+ */  
background: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Chrome10+,Safari5.1+ */  
background: -o-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* Opera 11.10+ */  
background: -ms-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* IE10+ */  
background: linear-gradient(to bottom, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%,rgba(241,241,241,1) 50%,rgba(225,225,225,1) 51%,rgba(246,246,246,1) 100%); /* W3C */  
filter: progid:DXImageTransform.Microsoft.gradient( startColorstr='#ffffff', endColorstr='#f6f6f6',GradientType=0 ); /* IE6-9 */

overflow: hidden;  
position: relative;  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: none;

width: 100%;  
}

.t_text {  
margin:0.4em 0.3em 0.4em 0.3em;  
}  
.t_text_s {  
margin-left:0.5em;  
}  
.t_text_e {  
margin-right:0.5em;  
}  
img.mt {  
vertical-align:top;  
}

img.mm {  
vertical-align:middle;  
}

img.mb {  
vertical-align:bottom;  
}

 

.drop_m {  
padding-bottom:0.5em;  
padding-top:0.5em;  
}

.bm a{ /* bloc menu links */  
padding:0.1em;  
border:1px solid #6d84b4;  
border-bottom:0px;  
background-color: #eff0f4;  
}  
.bm { /* block menu */  
padding-top:8px;  
padding-bottom:2px;  
/*background-color:#333399; */  
/* background: #6d84b4;*/  
border-bottom:1px solid #333399;  
/*color:white; */  
text-align:center;

}

.bs { /* story list block */  
padding:5px 4px 5px 4px;  
}

.icons {  
width:16px;  
height:16px;  
}

.brb {  
border-bottom:1px #cdcdcd solid;  
}

 

/* xpad ipad portrait */  
@media  
only screen and (-webkit-min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait), only screen and (min-device-pixel-ratio : 1.5) and (orientation:portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 768px) and (max-device-width : 1024px) and (orientation:portrait) {  
body {font-size:0.8em; }  
}

/* xphone */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 640px) and (max-device-width : 960px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

/* xphone2 */  
@media  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: portrait),  
only screen and (device-width: 320px) and (max-device-width : 480px) and (orientation: landscape) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

 

/* nexus 7 */  
@media  
only screen and (min-width: 601px) and (max-device-width: 602px) and (orientation: portrait) {  
.maxwidth {  
width: 100%;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;  
}  
}

[ **FanFiction** ](https://m.fanfiction.net/)

[Just In](https://m.fanfiction.net/j/)

[Community](https://m.fanfiction.net/communities/)

[Forum](https://m.fanfiction.net/forums/)

More

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
var uname = x_cookie('funn');  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>"+uname+"</a>");  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/m/login.php?cache=bust'>Login</a> <span style='color:gray'>|</span> <a href='/m/signup.php'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  


 

Story

Author

Community

Forum

 

  


if(x_cookie('funn')) {  
document.write("<hr><div style='width:100%;text-align:center;'><a class='btn' href='/m/acct.php'>Account</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/pm2/inbox.php'>PM</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_story.php'>Fav Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/f_author.php'>Fav Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_story.php'>Followed Stories</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/a_author.php'>Followed Authors</a> <a class='btn' href='/m/logout.php'>Logout</a></div>");  
}

  
**Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury** by [shanejayell](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/199217/)  


* * *

[Anime](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/) » [Sailor Moon](https://m.fanfiction.net/anime/Sailor-Moon/) Rated: T, English, Romance & Angst, Ami M./Amy/Sailor Mercury, Setsuna M./Sailor Pluto, Words: 81k+, Favs: 323, Follows: 312, Published: 7/8/2003 Updated: 10/8/2018}

* * *

  
[](https://m.fanfiction.net/r/1418906/)604  
Chapter 51  


Shattered Ice: Super Sailor Mercury

Chapter 51

"Hmmm," Nicole Mizuno sighed as they kissed lingeringly.

Kakyuu slid her arm around the other woman, letting the kiss deepen.

Both women had returned from work, where they couldn't flirt or touch one another. Almost as soon as they came in, they had sat Chibi-Chibi in front of the TV, then ducked in the bedroom.

"I never knew..." Nicole murmured.

"What?" Kakyuu asked gently.

"I've never experienced anything like this before," Nicole admitted.

Before either could continue, they heard the front door open.

"Eeep," Nicole eeped.

Then the bedroom door opened, revealing Ami and Setsuna. "Eeep," Ami yelped and shut the door.

"We forgot they were coming over," Kakyuu sighed as they tidied their clothes.

"I think we just traumatized my daughter...," Nicole added. Sheepishly she added, "I forgot she still had a key..."

They went out to the living room, where a equally sheepish looking Ami and Setsuna stood. "I should have waited for you to answer the door," the blushing Ami noted.

"Though you weren't answering when we knocked," Setsuna noted, looking visibly amused at the whole situation.

"Big help you are," Nicole sighed.

Kakyuu also was amused, though somewhat less so. "So," she briskly changed the subject, "we were going to do dinner, yes?"

Ami smiled slightly. "We could order take-out? You've both just finished a hard day's work, along with Setsuna." she noted.

"Good idea," Nicole agreed.

"Chibi!" the little girl agreed.

"How did she get out of...?" Kakyuu blinked.

"That is NOT a normal little girl," Setsuna noted thoughtfully. She made a mental note to look into it later...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, we're out patroling the city to make sure Setsuna and Ami's 'meet the parents' scenario goes by uninterupted?" Sailor Uranus noted as they bounded across Tokyo rooftops.

"They'd do the same for us," Sailor Neptune noted mildly.

"Okay, point," Uranus conceded. They bounced off another roof as she added, "But why is SHE along, too?"

"I'm hurt," Sailor Star Fighter said as the black haired woman followed along.

"The more help the better," Neptune pointed out.

"If we do get attacked by Gaklaxia's minions, you might need me," Fighter added.

"Where are the other two Stooges?" Uranus had to ask.

Fighter didn't get the joke, though she did look faintly confused. "Maker and Healer are keeping an eye on the Princess. Discretely of course," she noted.

"You DO realize that Ami and Setsuna are our two most powerful members and can certainly handle almost anything that comes up?" Neptune noted mildly.

"They could get caught by surprise," Fighter said firmly. "Humor me."

Neptune decided not to tease her anymore. At least about that.

In addition to their patroling, Iron Mouse, Saturn and Chibi-Moon were out patroling too, along with the guardian cats. They were under orders to call them if they ran into any trouble... which Neptune kind of doubted they'd do. But you had to hope they'd use common sense.

"So, this school contest thing that Galaxy Broadcasting is organizing... have we decided what we're doing about it?" Fighter asked.

"Other than keeping a eye on the event and being ready to jump in, there's not much we can do," Uranus sighed. "I mean, we know it's a trap. But we can't make the schools not participate, and just attacking Galaxy isn't an option."

"I'd attack Galaxy, if we knew how to get to Galaxia," Fighter said firmly.

The mysterious portals connecting to Galaxia's throne room moved around the Galaxy Broadcasting facilities. The woman seemed to be able to control where they manifested. So just attacking where they knew a portal had been wouldn't work.

"Agreed, but it's not a option," Neptune nodded.

As they leaped over the city Uranus pointed, "Het, a purse snatching. Want to make it the worst day ever for that robber?"

"Why not?" Neptune agreed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"... and THEN I caught Ami playing Doctor with the neighboring kids. With my labcoat and some of my gear," Nicole told them as they dined on quality take out food.

Setsuna burst into laughter as Ami blushed pink.

"Not in a naughty way, I expect?" Kakyuu noted mildly.

"After a very PG medical examination, Ami gave them candy as 'medicine' and told them to call her if the weren't feeling better," Nicole noted.

As everyone else laughed a blushing Ami said, "Well, that what I saw doctors DO..."

Kakyuu looked at Ami curiously, "Nicole mentioned you were considering being a doctor as well. Is that still something you're interested in?"

Ami gave her mother a wry look. They had fought over her pushing Ami in that direction, but the older woman's expression was innocent. "It's something I'm thinking about," she admitted, "but I may go into hard sciences as well. I see so much on the job, so to speak..."

"Don't get her started on the monster machine we had to destroy," Setsuna noted teasingly, "she'll go on for hours."

"Meanie," Ami stuck her tongue out at Setsuna. They then did discuss the 'monster maker' and how old Ami's computer estimated it was.

"I have to admit I sort of side with Ami on this," Nicole noted as they ate. "Imagine how the world would react to physical proof that pre-human civilizations existed?"

"You just want to see history professor's heads explode," Ami teased.

"That too," Nicole admitted.

Setsuna and Kakyuu exchanged amused looks. For two people who claimed to disagree so much, the Mizuno ladies were remarkably alike too.

Kakyuu noticed that Ami and Setsuna were done eating. "Seconds, anyone?" she asked politely.

"I wouldn't mind desert," Ami admitted.

"We have cake and ice cream," Nicole chuckled as they dished it up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jadite watched with amusement as the young girls patrolled the city. He had not encountered Iron Mouse, Chibi Moon or Sailor Saturn before, but their powers felt familiar to him. And in Saturn's case, that power was rather frightening.

'She's hugely more powerful than the Sailors I fought,' Jadite noted as the blonde man shadowed them carefully. In fact even the pink haired girl was stronger... though only marginally. Iron Mouse also felt different to him, though again it might be due to her unearthly origins.

He also recognized the white and black cats following them. It was a odd feeling as he looked at them, too. He knew them from seeing them around the Sailors, of course. The white one had even scratched his face, back then.

But there was also a odd sensation that he knew them somewhere else. It bugged him, nagging at his mind...

"I'm so BORED!" Chibi Moon complained. "We haven't even run into any muggers."

"Bored is good," Luna noted dryly. "Ideally we don't want to see any trouble."

"I know, I know...," Chibi Moon sighed.

Saturn put her hand on the smaller girl's arm, smiling gently. "We'll go scout around the docks, next," she suggested.

Jadite watched them move on, even as he felt a presence begin to manifest nearby. Heavy Metal Papillon appeared, teleporting in as she looked around. "Tin Nyanko sent me to get you," the tall woman noted calmly.

"Of course," Jadite nodded politely. "I was just scouting our enemies."

Heavy Metal Papillon tilted her head to the side as she observed, "We could attack now. I think we could take them."

Jadite was a bit startled at her blood thirstiness, but hid his reaction. "We need to capture them, not just defeat them," he reminded her, "we need to know if they have the crystals Galaxia needs."

"True," Heavy Metal Papillon conceded. She scowled as she saw Iron Mouse down there, "That little traitor..."

"What does Tin Nyanko want?" Jadite asked, deliberately changing the subject.

Heavy Metal Papillon looked at him again, "Ah, right. We have some monsters that were originally Negaverse servants. She wants to see if you can command them, otherwise we may have to just destroy them."

"Ah," Jadite nodded crisply. "Let's go then...," he said as both disappeared.

To be continued...

* * *

  
[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/50/) Ch 51 of [51](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/)   
  
  
[ Review](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/review.php?storyid=1418906&chapter=51&storytextid=51477096)  
  


 

if(typeof document.write != 'undefined') {  
var chs = 51;  
var w = document;  
w.write("<select name=jump id=jump onChange=\"var c = this.selectedIndex; if(c > 0) self.location = '/s/1418906/'+c+'/'\">");  
w.write('<option value=0>Jump:');  
for(i=1;i<=chs;i++) {  
w.write('<option value='+i+' >Chapter '+i);  
}  
w.write('<\/select>');  
}

 

* * *

  
Share:  
[Email](mailto:?subject=Checkout%20this%20Story&body=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) . [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/) . [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home?status=Reading%20fanfic:%20https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1418906/51/)  


* * *

Story: |  Follow Favorite   
---|---  
Author: |  Follow Favorite   
  
* * *

Contrast: Dark . Light  
Font: Small .  
Medium .  
Large .  
XL  


x_render_s_pref('storycontent');x_eye('/eye/1/1/51477096/1418906/');

  
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});

* * *

  
[Desktop Mode](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/no_mobile.php) . [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/fictionpress) . [Help](https://m.fanfiction.net/h/) . [Sign Up](https://m.fanfiction.net/m/signup.php) .   
[Cookies](https://m.fanfiction.net/cookies/) . [Privacy](https://m.fanfiction.net/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](https://m.fanfiction.net/tos/)  


x_hide_url();

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

 

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



End file.
